A little bit of fun, can get serious really fast
by EdwardCullen4Eva1
Summary: And there I stood…staring down at the small stick in my hand with the little pink plus sign staring up at me,maybe all that fun with Edward wasn't a very wise choice.I should have listened to him. LEMONS juiciness and chaos with drama!
1. going back to the scene of the crime

This is my first story so I hope it's good!!!

(BPOV)

"That ain't no etch-a-sketch, this is one doodle that can't be un-did home skillet." Emmett quoted from Juno.

And there I stood… staring down at the small stick in my hand with the little pink plus sign staring up at me.

_I can't believe this… I can't believe this!_

"Emmett, what am I going to do?!?!"

"B, what are you going to tell dad?"

"I don't know Em!"

Oh god… Charlie's going to kill Edward! He's going to kill him! I immediately went into full scale panic attack mode pacing back and forth in my little bathroom, with my brother Emmett sitting on the edge of the tub just sat there staring at my stomach with a worried expression plane on his face.

"I should have listened to Edward!" I yelled out, quickly crumbling to the ground sobbing, my makeup running down my face.

Em quickly came over to me and scooped me off the ground and murmured to me that it would be ok…

**************(Flashback)**************

"Finally were alone!" I shouted in excitement as the door closed to the huge Cullen mansion, and Alice (Edwards twin sister,) Rosalie (my brother Emmett's girlfriend) and Jasper (Alice's boyfriend) were finally off to some lame ass theatre in port-Angeles to meet Edwards Parents.

"So your sure were alone for the night?" I asked Edward as I stalked forward to him, with a clear passion.

"Hell yes we are!" He quickly responded as I pressed myself to him and backed him up into his huge king sized bed.

Oh man I wanted him so fucking bad… he quickly captured my lips in his and I couldn't take it any longer, so I ripped mine, and Edward's pants off with a quick fluid movement. Edward quickly reached over to his bed side table to grab a condom out of the little stash that he had in there, but I caught the condom out of his hand and yelled "Fuck that! I threw it across the room."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy for a moment but I quickly captured his lips with mine and straddled his lap.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to get pregnant???" he said as he quickly pushed my lips from his.

"Hell no Edward! But we don't need it remember, I am on birth control. It's all covered."

"Bella didn't you just switch pills though?" He quickly said.

"Yes silly boy, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Bella, it takes a while to adjust to a new prescription in your body… why do you not want to use one so badly any way?" he suddenly looked at me with that beautiful crooked smirk of his.

"Edward, it has been long enough. I just… want to try and get the full feeling… ya know what I mean?"

"Oh Bella, I love you…" He grinned at me and then quickly he ripped my clothes off of my body, and pushed inside of me with one quick movement.

He had to give me a minute to adjust to him and then the room was quickly filled with the sounds of our love for each other…

**********(End of Flashback)*********

Oh dear god... how was I going to tell him?!?!

**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	2. telling

**Ok so I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking what to write on this chapter! Lol**

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! IF I DID EDWARD WOULD NOT BE THE ONE TO HOLD BACK!**

_Oh dear god... how was I going to tell him?!?!_

Ok, so the first question is, who am I going to tell first…? Em swore to me that he would keep quiet. I can be pretty sure that he will keep that promise… Due to when I told him if he tells anyone without my permission, that I would chop off his balls and cook them for his diner.

So here I was, hiding upstairs like the little coward I am. Crying and eating somewhat, (due to the… baby.) I still couldn't grasp the concept of Edward and I as parents. We could barely take care of ourselves! Let alone a god damn baby! Two years ago, when my mom went crazy on us all and left, Edward and I were on our way to death row pretty fast… My father Charlie who was coincidentally a cop, found us drunk and high as hell in my bedroom, humping like bunnies. Let's just say… Charlie still really hates Edward, and I'm still as in love with him as I was when we first started.

So we have had some bumps in the road with our parents, Edward was sent to go live with his aunt Esme, and uncle Carlisle, for about a month after the incident in my room. But the thing is it is more of a punishment to live with his parents (Elizabeth and Edward Sr.) in our opinion. Esme and Carlisle are the two sweetest people I have ever met in my life. I wish they were my family… Rene, my mom had a nervous breakdown two years back, and got abusive with us all. So Charlie kicked her out and sense then Emmett, Charlie, and I have all kind of drifted apart. But I can still trust Em with anything. Poor Charlie… his daughter and her boyfriend fuck around, drink, and do drugs right under his nose but yet he doesn't do anything because he doesn't want to lose me, like he did with Rene. And his son is the star football player who is too embarrassed to have his dad with him in public because it "ruins his image…" And his ex-wife was insane. And now to put the icing on the cake… his seventeen year old daughter was pregnant…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud on my bedroom door.

"Bella! Open this god damn door right now!" Charlie yelled.

I got up and unlocked the door, but as soon as I did, I got a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, as I could recognize that feeling anywhere. I quickly ran for the bathroom, Charlie following me as I violently threw up in the toilet.

"Bell, did you eat something bad?"

I wasn't ready to tell him… not yet. I had to talk to Edward first.

"Probably, I feel like shit." I said as I rinsed my mouth out with water.

"Anyway… what did you want?" I quickly tried to change the subject.

"Oh! Ya, so do you care to explain to me why my credit card bill is an extra four hundred dollars this month?"He looked at me with a troubled expression.

"Well I had to buy Edwards birthday present, and I needed some new clothes…"

"Bell! What the hell did you buy that could possibly be this much though?!" He glared at me.

"Charlie, I don't really think it's your business what I buy my boyfriend and myself…"

Charlie huffed and then turned to leave.

Oh god… I need to talk to Edward.

"Hey Charlie, I'll be back later!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.

I got into my brand new Saab aero x concept car. (A gift from Edward) I quickly sped down the highway and through the binding woods until I finally came to the Cullen mansion.

I ran out of the car and practically leapt up the stairs and pounded on the big doors.

Elizabeth of course had to be the one to answer the door, and as soon as she saw me her smile faded. I knew I was not her favorite person in the world but she is going to have to deal with me for the rest of her life, because I was now carrying her grandchild.

"Yes?" she said in her snobby tone.

"Uh… Is Edward here?"

"Yes…"she practically sneered at me.

And I responded in the same iron tone, "Ok, well then if you will excuse me." I pushed past her and ran up the big golden stairwell.

I could hear her behind me talking to Edwards father saying, "who does she think she is?!"

Elizabeth had aerated me so much that I wanted to shout, "You'll be lucky if I ever let you near your grandchild!" But I had to keep it together for my sake, and the babies.

I quickly ran to Edwards room and opened the door to find him sitting on his bed playing "Furr" By. Blitzen Trapper, on his guitar.

As soon as he saw me walk in he set his guitar down and said, "Hey baby!"

I quickly ran over to him and plopped myself on his lap and kissed him with so much heat; it could possibly set the forest on fire.

He kissed me back so sweetly I wanted to cry. And apparently I did start crying because he immediately stopped and held my face and said, "what's wrong baby?!"

I quickly wiped my tears away and responded with the first thing that came to mind, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried out into his chest.

He immediately hugged me to his chest and said, "Bella baby, why in hell why would you even say something like that? What's wrong?!" he frantically kissed me and held me tighter to himself.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I should have listened to you!" I frantically cried into his chest.

"Bella, please baby, tell me what is going on your scaring me!" he looked into my eyes and I knew then I couldn't keep it from him any longer…

I did the first thing that came to mind, and I placed his hand ho my hardening stomach and sobbed out, "Edward I'm Pregnant…"

**REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	3. The problem and the solving

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT-HERES CH.3!**

******* (EPOV)********

She placed my hand onto her beautiful little stomach and I noticed that it felt harder than normal… then my beautiful Bella sobbed out, "Edward I'm pregnant…"

As soon as she spoke those words, I felt as though I was going into shock… I felt just as terrible as if I would have killed her… I ruined my baby's life… I clutched her impossibly closer to me and murmured to her that everything was going to be ok, and that I was so sorry… Bella was practically screaming she was crying so hard.

"Bella, baby please… I can't bear to see you like this… it's going to be ok… I promise."

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity… Bella crying her eyes out, me sitting there holding her and kissing her hair, and then of course nosy Alice had to come investigate.

Alice walked in to my room and saw Bella in ruins, and in no time Alice had to come interrupt our moment.

"What did you do to her Edward?!" Alice yelled at me.

And with that Bella began franticly sobbing and started screaming "WHY GOD?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

"EDWARD, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Alice screeched.

"GOD DAMNIT ALICE GET OUT OF HERE!" I wailed at her.

Bella yelled out in between sobs, "We… can't… do this god! We… can't!"

"ALICE PLEASE! YOUR UPSETTING HER!" I yelled to her over Bella's frantic panic attack.

Alice and I sat there and watched Bella's little scene and finally Bella came around and put her hand on her stomach and said, "I am so sorry baby…"

Alice's head snapped up to my face with that, and said, "Oh my god…"

Alice screamed out a little squeal and yelled, "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Bella and I locked eyes. Hers and mine panic stricken, when we heard my parents frantically running up the stairs and down the hall way towards my room.

My mom burst through the doorway with a look on her face that made me want to kill her, she hated my love, and I knew that, but now I knew we were busted… They heard Alice…

My mom looked to my beautiful Bella and saw her hands on her stomach and her eyes filled with such a terrible hate… She came storming over to my bed and yelled right in Bella's face, "GET UP YOU LITTLE SLUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND AWAY FROM MY SON!"

My dad quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her arms in restraint, because it was clear to us all, that she wanted to kill her.

I grabbed Bella and pulled her to my chest and covered her ears, and shouted to my mom, "BITCH DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" my dad yelled out.

"THAT IS NOT MY MOTHER!" I screamed.

Bella started to sob so hard that with every little whimper, I felt like a piece of me was dying. Then Bella started screaming so loud I thought we would all go deaf.

"GET OUT OF HERE ELIZABETH! YOU'RE UPSETTING HER!"I roared to her. I had never called her Elizabeth to her face before… and when I did, her face turned red with anger, and she screamed out, "THAT'S IT! PACK YOUR THINGS! YOU'R GOING TO CARLISLE AND ESME'S!"

"GOOD! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND AWAY FROM US AND OUR CHILD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS MY BEAUTIFUL FAMILY!" I screamed. I knew I was acting like a child but she really didn't deserve our presences.

She ran out of the room, and my father stood there giving me a death glare, then I yelled, "OUT!" And he complied.

Alice was over in the corner of the room sobbing, and my pregnant girlfriend was in my lap crying her eyes out… I wanted to kill Elizabeth, and because of that, I was again on my father's shit list. Great…

*********(APOV)*********

"Oh god what did I do… I have such a big ass mouth… I'm so sorry you guys! Please forgive me!" I sobbed out to my brother and Bella.

Bella just sat there in Edward's lap with tears an makeup running down her face and onto his shirt.

"Alice, please just leave…" Edward said and looked at me with his bloodshot eyes.

"Alright… do you need anything…?" I decided it was best not to push him.

"No… thanks though, we will be in touch with you soon. Bella and I need to go somewhere and talk about what were going to do…" He looked at Bella with worried eyes.

"Alright, whatever you choose to do will be ok with me. I know you guys will make a good decision no matter what. Oh and um… congratulations you guys." I said sincerely to them both.

Bella smiled at me meekly, and Edward nodded to me in response.

And with that I left them to sit and mule over their big problem at stake.

******(BPOV)******

Finally Edward and I got ourselves together enough to leave. Edward packed some of his things in a duffle bag and we started down the stairs to leave.

Elizabeth yelled after us, "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! COME BACK HERE!"

Edward ignored her and I looked back as we were walking out the door to see her giving me and my baby a burning glare.

Edward walked me into the huge garage and helped me into his Volvo.

"What about my car Edward?"

"I promise my love they won't touch it. I'll have Alice bring it to Charlie's."

As soon as we got into the car and Edward revved the engine on, the song "Everytime" by: Britney Spears started playing on the radio, and I immediately started to cry. As it was before I realized this song was pretty much the story of my life, I would cry every time I heard it but now add all of my pregnancy hormones onto that and I was a mess again.

"Bella baby, please don't cry… I can't bear to see you like this." I was hurting Edward I could feel it. So I pulled myself together and switched the radio.

It just so happened that one of my favorite songs was on, "California Paradise" By: The Runaways. Edward wiped my tears away, and I put my hands on my stomach and we started singing to the music.

"Hey Bella, do you want to just go get a hotel room up in Port Angeles for a couple of days while we figure this whole thing out?" He said as he rubbed my belly.

"Sounds pretty good to me babe." I said as I leaned over to kiss him.

"Alright, why don't you call Charlie and tell him you're safe. I already packed some of the clothes you keep at my house, for you. So we should be good." He smiled at me and I kissed him again.

"Edward...?"

"Yes my beautiful baby?"

"I love you."

He laughed and smiled then replied, "I love you too Bella."

*************ONE WEEK LATER************

We have been hiding out at the nicest hotel overlooking Port Angeles for a week now. The hotel was the nicest place I have been besides Edward's families houses. Being a Cullen sure did have its good things, such as having a credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it. It wasn't fair… But, Edward and I have made the most crucial decisions over this last week… we are keeping our baby, but we desperately need a house of our own. Edward was eighteen so he was legally free to move whenever and wherever he pleased but I on the other hand was still seventeen and legally had to live with a guardian. Edward had called his lawyer and talked about our whole situation and Mr. Black told him that we had to be legally married, or have our baby before we can legally live together…

"Edward, what are we going to do with her?" I asked him as we were checking out.

"Who?" he asked.

But we were interrupted by the women at the counter saying, "So when's the baby due?"

"What…? How do you know about our baby…?" I asked quickly.

"Honey, I could tell that you two were stressed about something serious sense you first arrived, your husband there looked like he was going to pass out when I first saw you both. Plus, I can tell you are pregnant. You look like you are a quite small girl normally are you not…?"

"Um… Ya… I guess…"I replied perplexed.

"Exactly… If you turn to the side honey… you can tell… so is it a boy or a girl?"

"Ummmm… we don't know yet… but are you sure it's noticeable?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Yes Hun, I'm sure. My daughter just had her baby. She tried to hide it at first as I'm guessing you are too. It didn't work… I noticed in no time. Well my shifts over so good luck!" And the women walked away.

Edward and I just looked at each other with perplexed looks on our faces and he finally said, "Come on love, let's get you home. I think that Woman's right Bella; I guess I kind of can tell. So before it gets REALLY noticeable, I think we need to tell Charlie."

I nodded in agreement to those comments, in which Edward was leading me out to the car.

"Here Bella just stay right here and I'll pull up in the car, I don't want you to have to walk over there."

"Edward I'm pregnant not handicapped." I said and we laughed at that.

"No really Bella it's the least I can do." He told me and that made me smile, alright babe… if that makes you feel better. I laughed and Edward bent down to kiss me.

I laughed to myself as I watched him walk towards his car. Thoughts of our baby started to fill my head; I think she is a girl. I didn't tell Edward that yet though. I started to wonder who she would look more like, I hoped she would have Edwards face perfectly copied without and interference from mine. I wondered how tall she would be, because I was about 5'4 and Edward was about 6'2. I laughed at how funny we must look together, me on my tip toes, and him bending down just to kiss. He was about a head taller than me, so I hoped my baby girl would get the good genes not so much of the shrimpy genes. I laughed to myself; I was getting a little ahead of myself.

Before I knew it I was in the car and we were on our way back to Forks to tell Charlie about our growing little bundle of joy.

"Bella babe, when we get back to Forks we need to get you to a doctor to see how our kid's a cooki'n." We both laughed at that comment.

"Babe you know how much I hate doctors though…" I whined.

"I know Baby, but you need to get used to being around them because I don't think either of us want our child to be inside of you forever, and if you won't allow you to touch you then were going to have a problem when the time comes for our baby to come into this world." He laughed.

"Edward, like the lady in the hotel said, she called you my husband, and to me you are… and I just don't want someone that isn't you to touch me. You're going to go to school for being a doctor so can't you just be my doctor?"

"Edward laughed at that and said, "Babe, I can't deliver our baby… I'm not even in college yet and I don't think you really want a home birth… that would be very painful for you babe, and I don't think I could bear to see you in so much pain…"

"Ya… I'm not real good with pain..." I agreed to that and said, "So do you want it to be a girl or boy?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Ya know Bella… I don't care either way, as long as she or he is healthy and as perfect as you are."

"Edward… you are going to be a wonderful father to our baby girl…" I told him with a smile.

"A girl you want Hun?" He laughed.

"That's just how I see it… I can picture her… it makes me want to cry even thinking of her."I smiled and Edward wiped away my tears.

"So a girl she shall be!"He declared and before I knew it, we were outside of Charlie's house.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked calmly and soothingly.

"Yepp… Let's do this baby!" I leaned over and kissed him with everything I had.

**REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	4. Please forgive me

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT-HERES CH.4!**

_"Yepp… Let's do this baby!" I leaned over and kissed him with everything I had._

(BPOV)

We walked up to the door hand in hand and I knew that it was just my father… how bad could it be… I opened the door and before I could make it known that we were here, Charlie's voice yelled out, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! ALL EMMETT CAN TELL ME IS THAT YOU ARE WITH EDWARD SOMEWHERE AND THAT YOU ARE DOING FINE?!"

We walked into the living room to find Charlie and Em watching a baseball game. Charlie paused the T.V and I saw Emmett give me an apologetic look out of the corner of my eye. Charlie stood up and gave Edward a death glare.

Edward's arm was protectively wound around my center where our baby lay inside of me. He was now up right up in Edwards face and yelled, "GET YOUR FILTH HANDS OFF OF MY BABY GIRL YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Charlie didn't like Edward, but I had never seen him snap like this before… he has been quiet and just sort of gone with the flow since Rene had left us.

Emmett quickly interjected before things could go too far between Edward and Charlie and they would do something that would be beyond outrageous. I could feel Edward recoil as if Charlie had slapped him. I looked up to find Edwards eyes full of hate and sorrow. Edwards hand quickly went to my stomach protectively as I looked to see Emmett holding Charlie back from trying to kill Edward.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!" I wailed out a sob and Edward turned me around to face his chest and leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm so sorry Bella… please I don't want to upset you."Edward said to me.

"Stress isn't good for _her_ Edward said out loud." I could hear the double meaning in his voice when he said this to Charlie. He meant the baby, but of course Charlie didn't grasp that.

"Dad… please sit down. I think we need to talk…" I said to Charlie, and he complied by sitting down in his chair.

Em sat down on the small little love seat and Edward and I went and squeezed down next to him.

Edward spoke with almost a shamed tone in his voice and said, "Charlie please don't be mad with Bella. We were both active participants in this beautiful little creation."

Emmett laughed and said, "Oh… you sure were Eddie boy…" Charlie's face pinched up as he took this in.

I looked over to Edward and took a deep breath. I knew this was my time to tell…

"What the hell do you mean Edward?! I have absolutely no desire to know about you fucking my daughter, so what the hell do you mean?! Did you guys break a bed or something? Is this what's going on because to be honest I have known about this for quite some time now and I don't care to bring it up if it is not necessary, or I would have by now!" Charlie screamed.

"Dad I'm pregnant…!" I shouted out so Charlie would stop making Edward feel like shit.

And with that, Charlie froze, his face turned red, then purple and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"You're pregnant… wait what?!"

"YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" Charlie rawered at Edward as he shot up from his chair. But then he suddenly stopped and looked at me like he was going to cry.

"How did this happen Bella?! You made me take you to the doctor to get birth control… how… what… I… oh god…" Charlie mumbled and sunk down into his chair.

"I'm so sorry dad…" I said. And before I knew it Edward had me in his lap, I was sobbing my eyes our into his neck, he was trying to comfort me, Em sat there looking like he just saw someone die, and my dad… oh poor Charlie, was sitting there with tears in his eyes the size of baseballs…

**SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT! ILL UPDATE TOMORROW AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE! REVIEW!!!**


	5. please baby, please

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT-HERES CH.5! K I WROTE THIS WHILE I WAS FALLING ASPEEP LAST NIGHT SO I HOPE ITS OK!**

"_I'm so sorry dad…" I said. And before I knew it Edward had me in his lap, I was sobbing my eyes our into his neck, he was trying to comfort me, Em sat there looking like he just saw someone die, and my dad… oh poor Charlie, was sitting there with tears in his eyes the size of baseballs…_

**************(2 MONTHS LATER)**************

**(EPOV)**

The past two months have been a rollercoaster to say the least, but over everything, Bella and I have stuck together through it all. It took a while for Charlie to come around, but he told us he didn't want to lose us and that he wanted to be a part of his grandchild's life, if we would give him the opportunity. My parents on the other hand were still furious with Bella and myself for making our, "poor decisions…" That thought made me fume with anger, Elizabeth was trying to tell us that we made poor choices, but if we didn't do what we did, we never would have ended up with our little angel.

Bella and I were still living with Charlie, and that made me feel terrible. I have to say, three guys living with an extremely hormonal pregnant woman could be tricky. Bella ate about as much as all of us guys combined, because when we went to the doctor about two days after we told Charlie about Bella's pregnancy, the doctor had told Bella that because she only weighed about 110lbs at most, that she should put on some weight for her and the Baby's well being. But the doctor did say that our little angel was doing great and looked perfect! (Thank god!)

School is coming up soon; it starts up for our senior year in about a week! It definitely would be different with Bella being pregnant. And because we knew we would have our hands full after the baby came, that we should make the best of it, and also get some things ready for the baby. We have been to so many stores in the last week that I don't think I will be able to go shopping for more than an hour ever again!

Due to all of us forcing food on Bella last month, her morning sickness got pretty bad there for a while but, Bella has barely had it at all, over the last month which was great! Because when poor Bella had it… she had it bad…

My absolutely gorgeous love now looked quite pregnant, and she was almost four months along already! Today was the day we are going to find out the sex of our little angel! Bella was so excited last night that she practically ripped my clothes off of me! We probably kept the whole god damn neighborhood awake last night but frankly, I didn't care. And I have to say, three months now going on four, was a REALY REALLY long time to only have sex about four times! It was a lot different though now that she had her baby belly, so we had to be very careful…

Charlie wasn't very pleased this morning when I came downstairs to grab Bella her pills and some food for her, and I still had some MAJOR sex hair… He just looked at me and said, "Edward, I understand your predicament here, but please, just be very careful with Bella and the baby… Sex after a certain time in the pregnancy can be dangerous. It could cause problems with the baby and even the mother… Bella could go into early labor which could be life threatening to the baby at this point."

"I nodded to him and ran back upstairs worried."

We were going to need to talk to the doctor about that and figure something out… It was just so hard to resist Bella! She had that beautiful glow about her, and to be perfectly honest… I am not a perverted man, but when you're hot girlfriends chest size rapidly increases (due to her chest milk tating) it is so hard to resist the temptation! It's like a god damn vampire smelling sweet delicious blood! It's not a want, it's a need!

My thoughts were interrupted as Charlie yelled, "Bells, were going to be late! Come on!"

Bella then appeared at the top of the stairway and started to hobble down them, and when she saw me she gave me the most beautiful smile! She was wearing a tight fitting knee length, royal blue sundress that showed our baby beautifully!

I walked up the stairs meeting her half way and gave her a sweet yet urgent kiss. This quickly let to Bella tangling her fingers in my hair, and a moan to escape her lips… Charlie suddenly showed up at the bottom of the stairs and did an ear-splitting whistle, to get Bella's attention.

He looked at Bella with an indescribable look and said, "Bella…Really…?" She laughed her beautiful high soprano and I gave her one more quick peck on the lips and whispered in her ear, "you look beautiful my love." Her cheeks burned red and she replied back and said, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself babe." We laughed as I helped Bella down the rest of the stairs. Charlie was going over a list of things to check up on with the doctor.

Bella suddenly interrupted him and said, "Dad, where's Em? We need to get going." Bella asked bouncing up and down.

"Em your sister is going to go crazy here if you don't hurry up!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Em hurry up! I can't wait to find out whether we need to get pink or green items!" Bella yelled up to Em.

"WAIT FOR ME! UNCLE EMMETT IS COMING BABY!" Em yelled as we heard him running around upstairs.

As Em appeared at the top of the stairs, Bella suddenly crunched up around her stomach and let out a small cry of pain…

"BELLA?!" Charlie, Em, and I all yelled.

I picked her up and set her down onto the couch and she cried out, "Edward it hurts…!"

Oh my fucking god! Maybe that sex last night was not a good idea! _Oh god! Take me! Not them!_ I shouted in my head over and over again.

"It's going to be ok baby I promise…" I told her as she lay there panting around her bulge.

She just looked at me and nodded with tears streaming down her face.

********Two hour later*********

After Bella had finally stopped feeling such terrible pains, we got her into Charlie's cruiser to rush her to the hospital. I sat in the back seat with Bella as her pain as she described it, "felt like a sharp serrated knife" just kept coming.

By the time we were at the hospital, Bella started panicking. She was more terrified of doctors than I had thought… A nurse got her in a wheel chair and started wheeling her away from me down a hall way. Bella panicked when she saw I wasn't with her and she started yelling my name out, and going into full on panic mode.

"Edward…?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see it was my uncle Carlisle. "What the hell are you doing here, is everyone ok?" He quickly sounded alarmed.

"NO! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY BABIES! CARLISLE PLEASE YOU NEED TO HELP ME GET IN THERE! BELLA IS TERRIFIED OF DOCTORS!" I yelled out in total panic.

"Edward please, you are making a scene… we are in a hospital… you should know better." Carlisle told me. "Why is Bella here anyways? I thought she was due in a little over five months…" He sounded concerned.

"SHE IS CARLISLE! THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO GET ME IN THERE! I NEED HER! I NEED OUR LITTLE ANGEL! OH GOD WHY?!" I yelled out.

"Ok, Edward you need to calm down, they will both be fine. I will go and make sure of it. Now come with me, you should be able to see her seeing as you are the father of her baby."

So we ran after Bella but by the time we got to her room they were taking her down the hall way on a bed, and I saw that she was not awake.

" Oh boy… she really must not like doctors… they had to give her sleeping meds just to calm her down… oh lord…" Carlisle said behind me.

Carlisle told me to go into her room and sit down, and he would come in, in a bit…

So I sat in her room for about an hour when Carlisle finally came into the room and looked at me dead on in the eyes, and said, "Edward would you like to come see your daughter…?"

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Vivienne

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT-HERES CH.6! OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A TOTAL CLIFFHANGER!!!! **

_So I sat in her room for about an hour when Carlisle finally came into the room and looked at me dead on in the eyes, and said, "Edward would you like to come see your daughter…?"_

*************(BPOV)*************

I woke up to a very bright scene, but then I remembered where I was… I looked around me to see that I was indeed, in the hospital. "EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I yelled out.

Then a man walked in my room. "Carlisle? Where is Edward?" I quickly asked.

"It is all ok now Bella, calm down… Edward is in your room. You are in the ultrasound room right now… Do you remember anything?" He looked intently at me.

Suddenly it all came back to me, the pain, Edward telling me it would be ok… and that there was something terribly wrong…

"Carlisle is my baby ok?!" I asked as the water-works started to come.

Carlisle smiled at me and said, "Bella she is absolutely perfect."

I started sobbing with tears of joy and then through my teary eyes I could see Carlisle walking over to me.

"Bella would you like to see her?" He asked me.

"Her… I sobbed out. Oh my god… yes!" I choked out.

"Would you like me to go get Edward so he can see her too?" Carlisle asked me.

"YES! GO!"I quickly said.

And with that he was out the door and soon, I could hear two sets of feet coming down the hall way. And then… there he was… Edward walked into the room behind Carlisle and I let out sob of joy at the sight of him.

He quickly rushed over to me and kissed me with such a passion I thought that I was going to have to take him right then and there… but Carlisle then cleared his throat and I had to come back to reality. And when I went to sit up, I felt a very numbed down, but still very noticeable pain in my chest. "Ouch!" I cried out.

"Oh fuck baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Edward looked at me panic stricken.

"Babe you didn't do anything! It's ok! I just…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Carlisle interjected and said, "Bella, the terrible pain you were feeling earlier, was a broken rib and a piece of your broken pelvis… that little girl must be a strong one because not many babies can kick hard enough to break their mothers bones… but don't worry we have it taped up nice and tight. You may feel a fit of discomfort for a few days but try to take it easy until school starts."

Edward looked at me and said, "Oh baby, I am so sorry you are in pain…"

I carefully reached up and grabbed his face and pulled it to mine and showed him that I, was not sorry. "All I care is that our baby is safe Edward." He smiled back at me and nodded his head in agreement.

"Would you two love birds like to see your baby?" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

We both nodded in agreement and I lifted up my shirt, so that Carlisle could get the gel on my stomach.

He touched the wand to my stomach full of gel, and Edward and I gasped as our gorgeous little baby came up on the screen. And that picture was by far, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life… My tears started streaming down my face and onto my chest as I took in my little miracle baby that I had inside of me. Edward took my hand and started rubbing soothing circle patterns on it as her kissed my hair and murmured, "thank you…" to me over and over again.

"There are the feet…" Carlisle pointed to the monitor. "And there is her head." he showed us.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Edward, look at her face! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE HER DADDY!" I said in excitement. He laughed.

"Actually babe, I thought she looks just like you. But I guess we both just don't see ourselves as clearly as we see each other." He said.

"Considering looking at you two right now, and considering that she has half of each of your genes, I would say it is a very even divide… I have to admit I was a bit disappointed in you two at first because of your young ages. But you two sure did make one gorgeous child I will give you that." Carlisle said to us.

Edward and I laughed. "Could we get some pictures?!" I asked excitedly.

"Of course…" Carlisle hit the button on the machine, took several pictures and then turned off the little monitor. He handed us each three little pictures and said, "Congratulations on the baby girl you two…" I laughed and said, "Edward she is a girl!!" He smiled and I said, Edward do you remember that baby project for a school and we went through baby name book for hours, and we settled on Edward the third for a boy or Vivienne for a girl?"

"Of course baby." He said.

I looked at him and said, "We get to have a little Vivienne!"

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss and said, "We sure do Baby…We sure do…"

I swear I could see a small little tear come out of Edward's gorgeous bright green eyes…

I grabbed Edwards hand and placed it on my big belly and put mine on top of his, and I looked to my stomach and said, "Mommy and daddy love you Vivienne…"

**AHHHHH!!! SO CUTE!!! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD KILL OFF BELLA AND THE BABY AND LEAVE A SUICIDAL EDWARD DID YOU?!?! LOL! REVIEW!! **


	7. OMG!

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT-HERES CH.7! **

_I grabbed Edwards hand and placed it on my big belly and put mine on top of his, and I looked to my stomach and said, "Mommy and daddy love you Vivienne…"_

**(CHARLIEPOV)**

"We have been sitting in this god damn waiting room for three hours lady!" I yelled at the receptionist.

"Sir please, you can't go in there without a doctor's permission." She told me.

"GET ME CARLISLE FUCKING CULLEN THEN!" I yelled in her face.

"Is he your family? Because you need a relation." She kept blabbing.

"HE IS THE GAURDIAN OF MY DAUGHTERS BOYFRIEND AND FUCKING HAS THE SAME GOD DAMN BLOOD AS MY GRANDCHILD!" I screamed. I am going crazy! "My daughter could be dead for all I know! I screeched out.

"Charlie!" Em called to me.

Just then Edward walked out of the big door that led to the Emergency room, and smiled triumphantly at me and pulled out three little pictures out of his wallet, held them up to me and said, "Behold good sir, my daughter…" He said it with such pride in his voice that all I could do was hug him, as I started to cry. We both just stood there embracing for a minute as I took this all in.

Some people think that I am a terrible parent because I "put up with all of this shit." As my best friend Billy had put it. Ever since he had said that Bella was a slut, I have not said one word to him. My own father told me that I was a bad parent because I had let things get this far. Sure I wish that Bella would not be pregnant at seventeen, but there was no turning back at this point. As I had told Billy, "what's done is done…" I knew that Bella and Edward were still young but, they had to learn some way…

I was pulled out of my wallowing by Em, patting Edward and I on the back and yelled, "WERE HAVING A BABY BITCHES!" we laughed, and Em said to Edward, "congratulations man, I am really happy for you and Bells." Edward smiled triumphantly and said, "Her name is Vivienne."

Edward said, "Oh I hope Bella is doing alright, the reason she was in so much pain was because Viv was kicking so hard that, she accidentally broke a chunk off of B's pelvis, and broke one of her ribs. But Carlisle taped her up nice and tight so B is absolutely perfect."

Thank god she is ok…

"That little girl is going to be a handful Edward!" Emmett said and we all laughed in agreement.

Then, Carlisle came through the big E.R doors with Bella. Emmett yelled congrats to her, and she blushed pink when all eyes turned to her.

Since Bella missed her appointment, Carlisle said her would come over later, and he can answer and questions we have. This was so nice of him.

"Remember though Bella to try and lay low, and try to stay calm. Stress could have been one of the reasons that Viv was upset. Loud noises also could have startled her, which also could have let to the kicking. Or it even could have been that she liked something, even just to remind you that she is there." Carlisle said.

We all thanked Carlisle and agreed to see him later. Not a moment later, Bella looked at Edward and I and said, "I'm hungry…" Edward laughed and kissed Bella quickly and she put her hand on her stomach. "Edward, dad feel!" She squealed out. She grabbed our hands and put them to the spot on her stomach, a second later a little nudge came from Viv inside of Bella's stomach. I kissed Bella's forehead and told her, "Bella you and Edward are going to make amazing parents to little Vivienne… I am very proud of you two…" She smiled and said, "I hope so…" Edward bent down to kiss Bella, and before I could realize Emmet was gone, he pulled up in the car outside and yelled, "Get a room!" We laughed and helped Bella to the car, and were soon on our way back home…

**SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CH! I WILL UPDATE MORE ASAP! REVIEW!**


	8. FHS

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS RELLY DUMB AND SLIGHTLY POINTLESS BUT I REALLY WANTED TO SHOW CHARLIES SIDE OF THE STORY FOR ONCE… HERES CHAPTER 8!**

**********ONE WEEK LATER**********

**(EPOV)**

Today is the first day of school and so far it has been surprisingly ok… I had four out of eight classes with Bella so that was good… Since everyone in Forks has known all of the same people for practically their whole lives, everyone knew that I was with Bella. Fucking Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali and Lauren Malory on the other hand, were idiots and have been flirting with me since the first grade and have never gotten it through their thick heads that I was with B. They have all gotten punched in the face by, Bella, me, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and even Alice, and they still just don't get it! It is fourth hour right now, and in second hour, they had come up to me and cornered me in the room before class started.

"Edward we missed you over the summer…" Tanya said to me while she started to rub on my side.

"Tanya get the fuck away from me, you know I am with Bella, so knock the fuck off!" I had told her.

"Eddie bears… how about you come over after school and I'll show you that I am so much better than her. She doesn't have to know about it babe…" She said to me in her nasally voice.

"TANYA! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! TAKE A GOD DAMN HIKE!" I screamed at her.

"Why on earth do you want to be with her anyways? She is fucking knocked up, and isn't even pretty…" Tanya said.

When Tanya said this, I started to see red and I just snapped… I grabbed her hair and pinned her against the wall and yelled in her face, "TANYA SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT BELLA AND YOUR FUCKING HEAD WILL BE DESMEMBERED FROM YOUR SLUTTY ASS BODY! AND THEN YOU WILL BE A HEADLESS MOTHER FUCKER! CAPEICHE!?!"

She had just nodded and smiled like she thought I was kidding!

After that incident earlier today, nobody has dared to bring Bella up to me.

So now I am on my way to AP Science, (one of the classes that I have with Bella.) There was a new kid to town named Seth, and it turns out that we have a lot in common and coincidentally have every single class together! I think we are going to be good friends… So as I walk in to class, and Seth is sitting at a lab table and he waves to me to come over to him.

"Hey Edward, do you want to sit over here?" He asked me.

"Um sure, as long as it's ok if my girlfriend can sit with us…"

"Oh ya! No problem." He said.

Just then Bella walked in the door and whispers started around us… the girls behind us were talking and Emily said, "oh my god Bella Swan is pregnant?!" "Shut the fuck up Emily! Edward is sitting right in front of us!" Sarah said to her in warning.

Seth leaned over to me and said, "Dude everyone has been telling me to check out the pregnant hot chick. That girl is the one everyone is talking about I'm guessing?! Shit! She is hot! No wonder she got knocked up! Do you know who the father is?!"

But before I could respond, Bella walked down the row to the desk and I pulled out the chair next to me for her.

"Hey babe!" She said to me as she sat down.

"Hey." I said back and I leaned over to kiss her. The kiss was quick but hot… (To show everyone around us to back the fuck off!)

Seth gulped loudly on my other side and looked like he was going to puke.

I turned my head to Seth and said, "Ya, the father would be me…"

He gave me a quick apologetic look and said, "Shit man, you're lucky as fuck… she is hot…"

I laughed at Seth. If it would have been anyone else to say that to me I would have broken their fucking nose but, Seth didn't know. He was new so I had to cut him some slack… Plus I am not oblivious to the fact that Bella is really, really hot… So I understood. Since the first time I saw her, I knew that I had to make her mine…

Just then, the intercom came on and the office attendant said, "Edward Cullen, and Bella swan please come to principal Melina's office… Thank you"

Bella looked at me in confusion and I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Come on babe." She started to get up but said quietly to me, "Edward, could you help me up…" And Emily behind us laughed quietly at this. I turned around and glared at her and Bella suddenly said, "Bitch shut your mouth, do you think this is funny…? Just wait until you get pregnant and then we'll see who is laughing…"

Ms. Cope looked at Emily and said, "Emily I suggest you keep quiet."

Bella was still glaring at Emily when I looked, so I helped Bella up and said, "Babe it's not worth it…" She looked at me and nodded.

We walked out of class. And started walking down the hall way. And I looked over to see Bella starting to cry… "Baby don't listen to what anyone tells you, we both know the truth about everything and nobody can tell us differently." I told her as I took her into an embrace.

She started to cry into my shirt as we stood there in the hall way embracing. I picked her chin up to look at me, and she had tears streaming down her face… I took her face in my hands and lifter her face to mine. I slowly and sweetly kissed her but she didn't want slow… She suddenly took control and had my lips locked to hers as she quickly went into a whole other urgent mode. We were standing in the middle of the hall way at school, making out, as Bella was sobbing, Bella then started to let her hands roam around me… and I knew that if she continued kissing me and feeling me like this, that I would lose it and not be able to stop, and I would end up taking her against the wall…

"Bella, we can't do this now baby… We need to go to the office and see what Mr. Melina wants…" I said as I slowly pulled her face away from mine so that we could breathe, and so I could stop this before it was too late. She laughed, and I whipped her tears away quickly and kissed her one more time before we started down the hall again.

"When we get home you can have any part of me you want babe…" I whispered to her as we walked into the office.

Just then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman who looked very familiar standing there in the office and she looked at Bella and smiled a devious smile and said in her evil sharp voice, "There you are Isabella…"

**TA-DA! THERES A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS??? REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

hee askedh


	9. I want all of you

**HERES CH9! NOW I WOUNDER WHO IT COULD BE…**

_Just then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman who looked very familiar standing there in the office and she looked at Bella and smiled a devious smile and said in her evil sharp voice, "There you are Isabella…"__hee askedh_

**(BPOV)**

Edward and I walked into the office and I suddenly heard a voice that has haunted me for years… "There you are Isabella…" She said.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to his side protectively as the monster before us started walking toward us…

"Please… don't hurt me, Rene…" I said to the monster that I used to call my mother…

Edward put his hand on my stomach protectively and made a noise in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a growl… "Rene, don't come any closer." He told her harshly.

"Oh Elizabeth was quite right Bella… you haven't changed a bit… you are still just as big of a whore as you were back in the day…" Rene said coldly to me.

I put my hand on top of Edwards, which was on my stomach. And I started to feel tears coming to my eyes. "What do you want from me Rene?" I asked her while fighting back tears.

"Well… I came to see if the rumors of your little mutation was true… and now I see that it sure as hell is. Unless you are just fat now…" She said coldly.

Edward was ridged at my side as he spit out coldly, "You and Elizabeth are a cold heartless bitches who needs to back the fuck off and get away from Bella and our baby…"

As Edward said this I looked to the doorway, to see Elizabeth Masen/Cullen walked in… She walked up to Rene and said to Edward with a sly look on her face, "EDWARD ANTHONY! That is no way to talk to Vivienne's grandmothers… shame on you."

Edward froze at my side and said, "Don't you dare ever say my daughter's name ever again you fucking bitch… And nor do you ever refer to yourself as a grandmother to my daughter again…"

Rene laughed and said, "Bella didn't I teach you better than this, clearly this mutation would never have happened if you two would have used fucking condoms or something. Let me guess, it was another drunken night and you are too much of a whore to keep Edwards stuff in his pants…"

"That is absolutely none of your business Rene…" I said in a hard tone.

"Of course it is my sweet ling… you are my daughter… and I _am _your mother…" Rene said in a bittersweet tone that made me want to kill her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO WANT FROM US ANYWAYS?!" Edward yelled.

"I came to see my daughter and my grandchild… Vivienne, is it…?" Rene replied.

"You are no mother of mine… you abused me, and made mine and Em's life a living hell… you ruined my father's life… And don't you dare put on this bittersweet act that makes you seem like you care about me or my daughter."I told her as the tears in my eyes started to fall…

Edward wiped the tears from my face and kissed my hair as I took this all in, and expressed it out.

Rene looked at me, her face suddenly turned to the burning witch that we all knew she truly was… "No… don't lie you little bitch because nobody but your dumb ass fucker here loves nor cares about you!" She said to me.

I swallowed back my sobs as I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Fuck you… GOD FUCKING DAMN YOUR ASS TO THE GOD DAMN DEEPEST PIT IN FUCKING HELL WHERE YOU FUCKING BELONG YOU LOW LIFE FUCKING BITCH, EXCUSE OF A WOMAN!"

I grabbed a stapler off of the desk next to me and threw it across the room toward Rene… It hit her right in the arm and I started to charge for her but two restraining arms wound around me like constricting boas, and I could not fight it… I started to crumple to the ground sobbing when Edward let go of me and threw himself in front of me in a protective way. Rene threw a pair of scissors meaning to hit me but I heard Edward groan and I knew that he had just blocked me and Vivienne from getting potentially stabbed… Edward turned toward me and I saw that the sharp scissors were gouged into Edwards arm. Edward groaned, and then pulled the blade out of his big strong arm… blood started gushing out of his arm and as soon as I saw the blood, I was ready to kill… I started screaming for help and I sunk down to the ground in defeat…

Just then, a swat team of cops burst in the door of the office, and yelled to Rene and Elizabeth, "HANDS UP! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

Four cops ran over to Edward and I and I then heard Charlie's voice yell, "BELLA, EDWARD!" He ran across the room to us and as soon as he saw that Edward was hurt he yelled, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU EDWARD?!"

"Rene… she meant to hit Bella and Viv, but thank god I was the one to get hit…" Edward said.

Charlie's eyes widened and he turned around automatically and said, "Rene…"

"Hello dear Charlie…"Rene said in her devilish tone of voice.

"RENE! HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO US, AND PUT US THROUGH! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER, EDWARD, AND MY GRANDCHILD?!" Charlie screamed to her.

Rene just smiled at him devilishly and started laughing… she is insane…

"Take her away, boys… Rene here failed to show up to court last month and is wanted in the state of Arizona, as in Washington…"Charlie told his buddies.

"Have fun raising that baby alone and fucking ruining yours and everyone around you's life." Rene said to me as the cops were taking her away.

"Elizabeth Masen/Cullen… how nice of you to finally show your face…"Charlie then continued on to her. "Elizabeth, you have committed two federal crimes… Helping a wanted person on the run, and you were involved in child abuse. Not to mention if Rene had hit Bella in the chest where she had intended it to go, you would have partaken a part in the murder of Isabella Swan and her unborn child…" Charlie said. "Take her away boys… Mrs. Masen/Cullen, you're under arrest…"

"This is bull shit! Edward, tell them that mummy meant no harm!" She yelled as they were taking her away as well…

I broke down in sobs and I cradled my little Vivienne inside of me. I felt Edwards arms rap around me, as he pulled me into his lap. "I'm so sorry…" I sobbed out to Edward as he turned me around to face him.

"I am so sorry little Vivienne… mommy and daddy are here… its ok baby… its ok… We love you with all of our hearts and we will always protect you…" I said to Vivienne as I rubbed my stomach and sobbed…

I could feel Edward's warm blood seep through from his cut arm onto my shirt, but I didn't care… I looked up to Edward and he grabbed my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes and I could see how blood shot his eyes were… Edward pulled my face to his and started to kiss me. I let my lips lock onto his as we sat there and the cops investigated together. His warm mouth on mine was like novacane, it made all of the pain go away… we let our mouths wonder on each other, and let our senses take over. I couldn't bear to let him go at this point… I needed him, and he needed me… Our lives were stranded together so perfectly that if one of us were to get cut, so would the other… We are one. And our Vivienne was the beginning of our forever…

"I love you Bella…" Edward said in between kisses.

I had to pull myself away from him for a second to respond, "I love you too Edward, So much…"

**************LATER THAT NIGHT*************

Today was eventful to say the least… My first day as a senior, I am pregnant, mine and Edwards moms are physcos and are being sent to prison, and Edward got stitches due to Rene… "Wow, this has been crazy babe…" I said to Edward as we sat there on my bed.

"Ya… I hope there is not another day like this ever again in my life…" Edward said.

"Ya… but on the bright side babe, we get to spend the next week together locked up in the house since Charlie is making us stay here and recover." I told him as I straddled his lap.

"And remember when you told me earlier today, that tonight I could have any part of you that I want…?" I asked him smoothly.

"Fuck yes I remember that babe… how could I not…?" He said and I laughed at his verdict.

"Well… I think I may just have to take you up on that offer…" I told him as I sat on his lap rubbing his chest.

"Damn Bella… you'll be the death of me I swear…" He managed to get out.

"Oh baby, if I will be the death of you, I can promise you that you will die one happy, and satisfied man…" I said to him seductively as I pressed myself to him.

He let out almost a little, hiss when I grabbed him through his pants. "God damn Bella, I feel like a fucking twelve year old again… you are going to push me over the edge really fast here babe…" He said and I laughed at him.

"What a naughty thing for a twelve year old to be knowing about and experiencing…" I whispered in his ear. We both laughed because we would do this exact same shit we do now when we were twelve…

"Well…I want this part of you…"I said as I quickly captured his lips in my mouth and let our tongues tangle together.

"And I want this part…" I said as I ripped his T shirt over his head, and kissed his chest.

I put my mouth back to his and kissed him fiercely. "But most of all Mr. Cullen… I want this part!" I said as I slipped my hands down to the waist line of Edwards jeans and rubbed back and forth over his cock through his pants. And I suddenly grabbed down, and Edward let out a loud moan and said, "Fuck Bella… oh god… you have too many clothes on babe!" He practically ripped my shirt off and I now sat straddled on his lap with my bra on and Edward shirtless.

Edward set his two big hands on my stomach and said, "Does there feel like there is something between us B?" We laughed and he kissed my stomach and then my lips… His lips stuck to mine and he attacked me with his hot mouth, sucking, and nipping... Without breaking our kiss I quickly undid Edwards's pants and he undid mine… And before I knew it, He was deep within me and my breathing caught in my throat as he gripped my hips tightly, and he got up the momentum.

I always forgot of my dad on the other side of the wall in the next room over, but I briefly remembered him so I tried to keep quiet for the most part… But every now and then I would think "Screw it, I can't stay quiet any longer" and I would lose it and scream out.

Edward and I eventually got tired after several rounds, so we started to drift off curled around each other. And I plunged into a deep, deep sleep as Edward started humming to me, and said "I love you…"

**OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE WHOLD RENE/ELIZABETH SITUATION?? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ANY OF YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**


	10. The Cullens and Lady Gaga

**HERES CH10! **

**(BPOV)**

"Babe, we need to get our own place." Edward said to me as we headed down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"I know… it's just that I think it would break Charlie's heart if we left him…" I told him.

"I know Bella but it's not like we would never come over and visit. It is just so hard as it is to live in this small house with all four of us… and once Vivienne comes, it will be too crowded and I'm afraid that Charlie is going to go crazy with a baby added on to all of this chaos. As I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, we will need to start somewhere."

"Oh babe, we started somewhere six years ago when we started our little fuck parties…" I said and laughed back at our craziness.

Edward looked at me and laughed. "Babe we are going to have to keep a very close watch on Vivienne when she is twelve… I don't want her to be fucking boys when she is so young. Our parents never cared, and that is what led to all of this mess…" Edward said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"It is a chain Edward, Rene had Em when she was nineteen and she and Charlie popped me out a year later. And now I have gone and fucked up your perfect family cycle… Your parents were in their later twenties, married and had solid jobs. They were actually ready to have a baby, when you and Alice came around… Now us on the other hand, have been fucking since we were twelve, we both depend on our parent's money, we are still in high school, don't have jobs, and are seventeen and eighteen… and we live with my dad. We fucked our families up... both of our moms are in prison, your dad wants to kill us, and Charlie has to put up with our bull shit… I feel terrible…" I told him as I could feel tears building in my eyes.

"Bella babe, don't you dare think for a minute that we caused our parents to end up crazy. Maybe we aren't married, but we will be and basically are it seems. We may live with Charlie now, but not for long… you and Vivienne deserve a stable home to live in… We are going house hunting soon, and that is final." He said to me.

Just then as we got to the bottom of the stairs, the front door swung open and Rosalie flew through the door and slammed it closed behind her. She frantically locked it, and screamed, "Emmett!" I looked to her arm that she was holding and there was blood streaming from it…

"JESUS CHRIST ROSE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled to her over her frantic sobs.

"My dad! He came home from work this morning, and he was drunk and he started to yell at me… he groped me, he hit me and then he threw the toaster I got him for Christmas at me!" She sobbed out.

Edward ran to her side and he lifted up the arm of her shirt and there was a dent in her arm! The wound was pooling with blood and the gash was huge! Edward pressed his hand hard on the spot where the blood was coming from and Rose yelped at his hard grip.

"Rosalie I need to get the bleeding slowed, or you are going to lose too much blood…" Edward said to her.

"EMMETT! GET DOWN HERE!" Edward yelled up the stairs.

Emmett came thundering down the stairs and as soon as he saw the blood, he was frantic. "Rosie!" He yelled out as he ran to Rosalie and took her face in his hands and kissed her frantically.

"Em it's ok, but go into the kitchen and grab some rags and grab an ace bandage and some gauze out of the bathroom quickly!"Edward said to Em

I stood there and looked at Edward. He looked frantic… "Babe its ok, I just need to get this clogged, and get her to Carlisle. Actually, could you call him and tell him we are coming?" Edward acknowledged me.

"Sure babe." I told him and quickly took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle.

I told Carlisle about our predicament and he told me to come over right away. Edward got Rose tied up for now and we got in the car and drove to Carlisle and Esme's big mansion in the middle of the woods. Carlisle got Rose taken care of, and he called Charlie at work to go and arrest Rosalie's father… Now we had three parents locked up for abuse, and we were all frantic over the whole situation. Alice and Jasper came over as soon as Edward called and told Alice we were here. Alice has been staying with Jasper and his dad due to the problem with her parents.

Edward and I walked upstairs to the room that he usually stays in, and we walked over to the big golden king sized bed. The room was Gold, and black, it was a huge room with a balcony that showed out onto the pond. It had a nice bathroom in it and was bigger than the size of my living room... I flopped down on the bed and Edward came and sat against the head board, and pulled me into his lap. Vivienne apparently wanted to remind me that she was still there, and she nudged my stomach lightly. Edward wound his hands around me and placed his hands on my stomach where Vivienne lay.

"Mommy and daddy love you Vivienne…" Edward said to my stomach.

"Yes we do…" I agreed. I bent my neck back so that I could get to his lips. I snatched his lips in mine and I turned myself around so that my neck wasn't bent so bad and straddled his lap. I kissed him fiercely, and he did the same in exchange. Just then, there was three light taps on the door and Carlisle walked into the door way. He looked at Edward with a disapproving look and said, "Now really Edward… Is that really the best idea right now…?"

I looked at our position, which wasn't very polite for company, and of course Em had to come and join the party "Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…" Emmett sang out as he took in our position on the bed.

"Really Em… you had to bring Lady Gaga into this...?" I asked him.

"Well if you wouldn't have been straddling Edward, maybe I wouldn't have had to…" Em said to me.

Edward, Carlisle and I laughed. "True…" I said. I laid my head onto Edward's chest and Em said, "Bells, Charlie called and he wants all of us to stay here tonight, and stick together."

Oh boy… a night at the Cullen mansion with, Me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, Carlisle, and Esme was sure to be interesting…

**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU'R THOUGHTS! THANKS! BTW I HAD TO ADD LADY GAG IN THERE; I WAS LISTENING TO LOVE GAME WHEN I WAS WRITING THAT PART AND IT SEEMED IRELAVENT… LOL **** SHOUTOUT TO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD, OLIVIA!**


	11. Dreams

**CH 11!**

**(BPOV)**

_Edward and I were lying on the big gold bed, and Edward told me, "I'll be right back baby; I need to grab something from downstairs." So he kissed me and got up and walked out of the room._

_Just then, the big porch doors swung open and there stood Edwards father with a knife in his hand. He looked to me, and saw that Edward was not in the room and he ran over to the side of the bed and said, "Kill it Isabella… you know you want to… kill her…!" He put the knife in my hand, and he guided my hand to the tip of my stomach so that the blade was touching my baby through my skin._

"_Kill it Isabella… do it, now!" He roared to me, and he pushed down on the knife as it went gruesomely into my stomach, killing my baby… I screamed out with everything I had…_

"Bella baby… Bella wake up! It's ok baby! I'm here! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Edwards's voice said as he shook my shoulders. I shot up and put my hands on my big stomach to make sure that my baby Vivienne was still fine and wonderful. I started sobbing as soon as I realized it was a dream…

Edwards's strong arms pulled me up into his lap and he rocked me back and forth and said, "Its ok baby! It was just a dream! I'm here its ok!"

He turned me around in his lap to face him and he took my face in his hands and looked into my tear streaked eyes, and leaned his face to mine and kissed me sweetly. I tangled my hands in his gorgeous bronze hair and hissed him back fiercely. My kisses became urgent as I started to pull Edward's shirt up and kiss him on his neck, his chest and of course his perfect lips. He kissed and nipped at me all over my lips and my neck, and my chest as I rubbed myself against him. I then put my hands to his boxers he was wearing and pulled them down and stroked him quickly. He responded by also pulling my pants down quickly and I set myself over him and straddled down on top of him.

He began to pull the covers over us as we began. And that was a VERY wise decision on his part because the door of the bedroom didn't lock… The big gold bed smashed against the wall and there was commotion from downstairs. I tried to murmur my screams and pleas as I remembered we were in the Cullen's house, as was everyone else. Edward gripped my hips and looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you to babe…" I whispered in his neck and kissed him all over.

Just then, a loud bang sounded on the bedroom door and Edward turned us over on our sides so it was less visible that we were, "doing the naughty" as Charlie had put it before. Edward pulled the blankets up farther over us and quickly captured my lips in his. Just as things were getting a bit X rated, my god damn fucking brother and jasper shot through the door and I saw that they had baseball bats in their hands.

I made sure we were covered below the neck as I shot up and yelled, "What the hell you guys?! We don't burst in on you guys while you are with your significant others!"

"Jesus Christ Cullen! Can't you keep your dick in your pants for more than twelve hours?!" Emmett yelled covering his eyes.

"What the hell you guys! Get the fuck out of here!" Edward roared at them.

"Sorry man! We thought someone was in the house or something! The bed crashing into the wall sounded like fucking shooting! Holy shit you two make a LOT of noise!" Jasper said to Edward.

I groaned out in embarrassment as my own brother and Jasper stood there, while Edward and I lay here naked… And I guess that my groan sounded more like a moan because, Emmett's face crunched up and he yelled, "Oh god! Can't you stop fucking my baby sister for two minutes?! I am in the god damn room here!"

"Then leave!" Edward shouted to him.

Emmett and Jasper ran from the room and I just lay there with Edward practically still inside of me, and l glared at the door and threw the flashlight from the bed side table, at the door in anger.

"Bella baby, it's ok…" Edward said to me as he ran his smooth hand soothingly along my back, and kissed me.

"Edward, I wake up from a dream of your dad stabbing my stomach, and then I pounce on you the first second I get because I am selfish and wanted to not let you go because I felt like you were going to disappear. And then Emmett and Jasper walk in the room while were fucking! And in my book, that is not ok!" I told him quickly.

Edward laughed and he said, "I love how you make it sound so kinky…"

I looked at Edward and turned away from him, and settled down into the big gold bed. And I started to cry.

"Bella baby please don't be upset with me… I don't want to see you unhappy. He said to me as he pressed himself into my back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward it's not you that I am upset with… it's me!" I cried out. "I am so greedy… I am a seventeen year old, who used to be a drinker, smoker, and I think my boyfriend is fucking gorgeous and can't keep my hands off of him… This is why I am just one big pregnant screw up… And now I am bringing a baby into this world and we aren't prepared at all!"

Edward looked into my face and said, "No Bella… do not put this all on yourself… I am an eighteen year old ass hole who can't keep his dick in his pants from his seventeen year old, drop dead gorgeous girlfriend! I got you into drinking… I got you into smoking… and now I got you pregnant and you are going to bring our little baby Vivienne into this world…so don't you dare think that this is your fault…"

"Edward… we need a house…" I said as I took this all in.

"I know we do… I promise we will go look for houses tomorrow…" He said to me. "But for now, sleep my beautiful Bella baby… and my other beautiful baby Vivienne, its late..." He said as he kissed my stomach.

**(EPOV)**

Last night Bella was very hormonal and she went through a lot of emotions… I felt terrible knowing that I had either caused, or been involved with everyone of the things that were upsetting her. I knew that I should keep her as happy as possible, but she has been REALLY horny lightly and it worries me that it could potentially hurt Vivienne. But let me tell ya, having sex like four times a week now was great! That is also another thing that worries me... I am going to be having a baby in like four months and I am still the same greedy bastard that I was before Viv was coming. I still am not stopping the sex, because I am a greedy bastard and am still putting my own desires and needs over my daughters' safety... I am a terrible person…

Bella was still sleeping soundly and I decided to take a nice hot shower to calm me down… but first I wanted to go clear things up with Emmett. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall way. Suddenly a door flew open and Alice appeared in front of me.

"Edward where were you guys last night?! We were supposed to have a slumber party!" Alice chirped to me.

"I'm sorry Alice; Bella has been having a hard time lightly and I need to be there to comfort and support her." I told her

"By what Em told me, you were not there to support her… unless we are talking about supporting her up against a wall as you fuck her mindlessly…" Alice said to me with an angry expression on her face.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? EM TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT IT! EVERYONE IS PROBABLY PISSED AT ME NOW… _I momentarily thought.

Suddenly from my room I heard Bella call loudly for me, "EDWARD?!"

"I'll talk to you later Alice…" I said as I turned for my room.

When I reached the door I could hear Bella frantically whimpering, "Edward… Edward… Edward!"

I walked into the room to see Bella sitting curled up in a ball over her stomach on the big bed.

"Baby what's wrong?" I frantically asked her as I ran to her.

She looked up to me panic plain on her face and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella?!" I frantically yelled. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap as she sobbed and whimpered.

"Baby what's wrong, are you hurt?!" I asked her quickly as I rocked her back and forth.

"I… had a dream… that you… left me…!" She sobbed out frantically as she grasped my shirt tightly and I could tell that she didn't intend to let go any time soon…

I took this is and automatically felt a wave of sadness wash over me…

"And when I woke up… you weren't here… and… I thought it wasn't a dream…" She sobbed out. She put her hand on her belly and rubbed it smoothly in a comforting way.

"Oh god, baby I promise you… that will NEVER happen! I would never! You are my entire life Bella! I am sticking by your side for the rest of my life! Vivienne will have both of her parents always! I promise you Bella! Oh god baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up!" I quickly reassured her.

She continued to sob for a bit, but slowly it came to little sniffles. I sat there kissing her hair, and rubbing her belly as she tried to recover.

"I'm sorry Edward… you don't deserve this. I know you would never leave us… it just seemed so real…" Bella said to me.

"How about a hot shower to calm you down?" I asked her quietly.

"Sounds nice, I suppose I need one. You to babe, oh darn… you will just have to take one with me." Bella said with a smile on her beautiful full pink lips.

I took her face in my hands and said, "anything for you babe…" and I kissed her sweetly on her beautiful plump lips.

"I love you so much Edward." Bella said and pecked my lips.

"I love you to Bella." I told her as I held her to my body and locked her lips to mine.

**BORING CHAPTER BUT I WILL GET SOME ACTION IN THERE! REVIEW!**


	12. At last

**THANKS 4 REVIEWS! ROLL ON CH12! **

**(BPOV) - (Four Months, two weeks pregnant) – (two week later)**

Edward and I went looking for houses as planned, and we found a beautiful little brick house with white embellishments. It is about ten minutes from Charlie's house and is perfect for Edward, Vivienne and I. It is a three bedroom, three baths, a nice kitchen, a beautiful living room that has a nice bay window to look out onto the yard, and has a garage connected to the house in the back. It is also a very safe environment to raise a baby in. We sold my Saab to pay for it, but we needed the house more than my beautiful car… That car didn't have a back seat so we decided to sell my car and keep Edwards Volvo for sensible reasons, like having Vivienne's car seat in the back.

Most of the gang has been staying over here at our new house to help us get settled in.

While Edward and I were out shopping for baby stuff about two days ago, I got a call from Alice asking me if I preferred purple/pink, or pink/brown for color combinations. I told her pink/brown and when we came home about three hours later, we walked into the nursery to put the new items away and the nursery had been completely finished into a beautiful room for my Vivienne! Alice had done the entire nursery and now it is one hundred percent ready for when Vivienne comes! Alice had also told us that she took the liberty of getting rooms at Charlie and Carlisle and Esme's ready so that we could bring Viv there at any time. Alice didn't just do things half ass! She went the whole sha-bang!

For once in this entire pregnancy, I have felt like we are actually ready to have a baby. The thought of me becoming a mother, and Edward becoming a father brought tears to my eyes… I didn't deserve any of this but Edward still insisted on buying everything! Charlie lived off of a police man salary, and Edward had lived off of millionaire parents. But now his dad cut him off of money since Elizabeth was in jail.

Edward and I have been worried about his dad. We took the liberty of getting an alarm system put in to keep our house safe even for when we are at school. Edward and I are still going to school of course, and it is a bit chaotic but nobody really gave us crap to our faces anymore.

But now as I walk down the hall way I am taken by surprised as Jessica, Lauren and Tanya come up to me and Tanya says, "So what happens when this baby starts to pop out of you while you are in school?"

I was confused by this question and I simply told them the truth, "I will be out of school in about three and a half months and spend the last month at home so that will not happen."

Jessica asked me, "Will Edward be out with you, or in school while you are at home?"

This question made me mad. "He will be here for an extra week, but then he is going to come home and stay with me for when I go into labor." I huffed out at them.

"Do you know what you guys are going to name it yet?" Lauren asked me.

"Yes, we are naming her Vivienne…" I truthfully told them.

"Are you afraid?" Tanya asked me.

"About what?" I replied questioningly.

"The pain… The whole affect of having a baby to take care of…" Tanya said hesitantly.

I couldn't show weakness in front of them but I said truthfully, "Ya know, I know that it will hurt terribly but, I try really hard not to think about the pain… I think about what needs to be done… I have to get through all of this for her and Edward. Everyone will be there for me and I need to keep strong for Vivienne…"

"Well, good luck… I know that we have never really been friends, but I hope that someday I will get to see your daughter. I promise we won't give you any shit anymore… It took me a while, but I can see that you and Edward are very happy together and plus… you are the one having his baby and not me, so obviously that says something right there… You win. I promise you that I won't bug you anymore… I'm sorry for the past ten years… Have a nice life…" Tanya told me serenely.

I think Tanya just surrendered… that bitch just surrendered…

"Well, um thank you Tanya… I guess…" I said still in shock.

"Ya… well, see ya around…" They all said as they walked away.

I had to just stand there… I have to just take this all in and embrace it. Suddenly Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Babe what did they say to you? Don't listen to their shit. Their sluts who don't deserve your presence." He said into my neck.

"No Edward… they apologized to me. They surrendered…" I told him.

He stopped kissing my neck and said, "What?"

"Babe, they gave you up! They won't bug us anymore! I guess they finally realized that your sperm is basically what made Viv and that no matter if they like it or not, I am having your baby. So they are going to leave us alone! They even apologized!" I told him excitedly.

"Wow… I like don't even know what to say…" Edward said at a loss for words.

I laughed at him and said, "Come on lover boy, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

He laughed at me and gave me a quick puck on the lips.

*******one week later*******

"Bell, how does being five months pregnant feel?" Charlie asked me.

Edward, Rose, Emmett and I laughed and I said, "To be honest, I feel fat, tired, and my back hurts constantly. But at the same time, I am sooooo glad that I will have my baby as the turnout of all of this."

I patted my belly and said, "four months left Viv…"

Edward sat down on the couch next to me and rubbed my stomach. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed him passionately and started to suck on his bottom lip. He snatched up my tongue in his mouth and I let out a little moan as things started to get a bit intense. I tangled my hands in his gorgeous bronze hair and he started to pull me into his lap.

Charlie whistled loudly and I broke away from Edward.

"Jesus Bella, if Charlie wouldn't have stopped you two, I'm pretty sure that you would have started taking off your clothes and taking Edward right here." Emmett said.

I blushed red and buried my face in Edward's neck.

"If you wouldn't have gotten pregnant five months ago, you would be now…" Em said to me.

"Sorry…" I said as I peeked out from Edwards's neck.

Rose, Edward and Em laughed as Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "Honestly you two, can't you keep it together until we leave at least?"

I smiled self consciously and nodded.

"Well, speaking of, we should probably get going you guys." Charlie said as him, Rose, and Emmett got up. We walked them to the door and said our goodbyes. As Edward shut the door behind them, he turned to me and said, "Well, we made it until they left to keep it together but now, oh god I can't take it anymore…!" He said quickly as he flew at me.

He pinned me up against the wall and started sucking on my neck as I tangled my fingers in his locks. "Oh god… Edward…" I managed to get out.

He quickly hoisted my legs around him as he continued to suck on my neck…

He carried me up the stairs into our bedroom and slammed the door shut behind us…

**NOT MUCH HAPPENED HERE BUT I TRIED TO GET SOME OF EVERYTHING IN! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!**


	13. Oh god!

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! SO MUCH HOMEWORK! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! ROLL ON CH13! BTW THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM SUPOSTO BE DOING MY BIG ENGLISH PROJECT DUE TOMORROW AND I AM DOING THIS INSTEAD.**

**(EPOV)**

"Mr. Cullen, according to my sources, you and your girlfriend Isabella Swan are currently living together. Is this correct?" Mr. Black asked me through the phone as I Bella and I sat on our bed.

"Yes, that is correct." I replied to him.

"Mr. Cullen, I am assuming that you are aware that Ms. Swan is still seventeen years of age?" Mr. Black asked me.

"Yes that is correct… What does that have to do with my finances?" I asked him sharply.

I looked over to see Bella rubbing her stomach gingerly and looking at me sweetly. I reached over and cupped her face in my hands and she grabbed my hand in kissed it.

"Mr. Cullen… she can't legally live with you in a separate house away from her family…" He told me quietly.

"Look sir, Bella is almost five months pregnant and she is almost eighteen. We needed to get out own place for when our daughter comes. Her father knows she lives with me, he agreed to it himself." I told him sternly.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I understand your predicament here however, Ms. Swan is not your wife and your daughter is not born yet. I would not be hassling you with this, but your father gave me very clear instructions, that you may not live with Ms. Swan until these actions have taken place." He told me.

"_Oh crap… this is not happening right now... Edward think of something quick!" _I thought to myself.

"We are getting married though Mr. Black!" I shouted out before I could think of anything else.

Bella looked at me and said, "Babe, we never fully got that ok with our parents…"

I could tell that Mr. Black was shocked and said, "Oh, I am sorry for bothering you then… Congratulations." And he hung up the phone.

I looked over to Bella who was looking at me in confusion and I said, "Bella he knows that Viv isn't born and that we aren't married yet and so he is trying to get me involved in this legal shit about us living together."

Bella's eyes started to fill with tears and she said, "Do I have to leave then?"

"No baby! I promise that we will stick together." I told her quickly.

"What was that about us getting married you said to Mr. Black?" She asked me as I whipped her tears away.

"Babe, we will be married some day and so we may as well start preparing now…" I told her.

"But Edward, what about our parents?" Bella asked suddenly.

"We are already living together and you are pregnant, so I don't think they will have a problem with us getting married…" I said truthfully to her.

"But babe, I don't want to get married with my big pregnant belly… I don't want people to laugh at me because I'm fat and ugly…" Bella said to me as tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"Oh Bella Baby, you are so beautiful… You are NOT fat! Babe, you are pregnant with our daughter… Please don't think that you are ever ugly! You are so beautiful and amazing… Oh babe don't underestimate yourself." I told her as I scooped her into my lap. "I understand if you don't want to get married while you are pregnant but just don't ever call yourself those terrible things again."

"Edward I do want to marry you! I do and I will but, I just don't want to have a big belly in a wedding dress…" Bella told me as she sat there in my lap.

"Alright baby, I understand." I told her as I pulled her face up so that she was looking at me.

I whipped her tears away and said, "I love you Bella."

She looked at me and said, "I love you too Edward… And Edward, thank you for not leaving me and staying here in support of Vivienne."

I smiled at her and pulled her face to mine. Her hot tears kept streaming down her face as they dripped onto mine. Her hot breath and her sweet lips are so much like a drug to me that it is almost impossible to even stop for some air. I started to trail kisses down her neck and shoulders as she pulled away for air. Going farther down and down as I went. As I got to the top of her bra, the doorbell rang down stairs.

"God damn doorbell…" I muttered as I broke away from her. She laughed and she pulled me off of the bed with her. She laughed at my sulking as we walked down stairs.

She ran her fingers through my hair and said, "We have forever to be together Edward. It's not like you are never going to kiss me again." She said as she laughed.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and arrived at the door and she stood on her tippy toes to reach up and give me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist as I opened the front door.

Bella gasped as she looked up to the person in the doorway. I looked up to see my father standing there with a devilish smile on his face. He raised his hand and I then saw the object within his firm grip…

**CLIFFHANGER! SORRY FOR SUCH SHORTNESS! I PROMISE TO UPDATE ASAP! PROB TOMORROW! KEEP READING! REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	14. 911

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! HAVE BEEN SUPER FUCKING BUSY WITH EVERYTHING LAIGHTLY! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! ROLL ON CH14! **

_**(PREVIOUSLY)**_

_(EPOV)_

_Bella gasped as she looked up to the person in the doorway. I looked up to see my father standing there with a devilish smile on his face. He raised his hand and I then saw the object within his firm grip…_

"You have five minutes to write out a check for forty thousand dollars and to sign these documents to release your mother and Rene from prison. Or I will kill her and the baby." My father said as he raised the gun that was in his hand to Bella's stomach. "If you scream I will kill you Bella."

Bella cupped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out.

"Dad, please… put the gun down. This doesn't have to get violent… Just give me the gun." I said trying to sound calm.

Bella had tears streaming down her face and she was trying to keep quiet.

"Ok dad I will sign the check and papers please just don't do this. Give me the gun and I will sign them." I said in a panic. If he shot Bella in the stomach it would kill Vivienne and probably Bella as well… I would not be able to live if they were both gone..."

"Please Sir, please don't do this… I will do anything! Just please don't hurt my baby…!" Bella sobbed out in a panic.

"Don't speak!" He yelled to Bella as he nudged her stomach with the gun and pressed it right on her big belly where Vivienne lay inside her…

"WOAH! THIS IS NOT NESICARY JUST GIVE ME THE PAPERS AND I WILL SIGN THEM!" I yelled out in panic.

Bella threw her head back and sobs erupted from her chest as she felt the gun nudge into her belly.

"Baby its' ok, he won't hurt you and the baby." I said as I pulled myself to her.

"Dad just give me the stuff to sign and I will." I said, panic leaking in my voice.

He thrust the papers and a pen at me and yelled, "SIGN!"

I quickly signed the papers and he snatched them out of my hands and ran off to his car.

Bella sobbed out and I took her into a tight embrace and murmured into her ear, "Oh god baby its ok… you are both ok, I am so sorry Bella!"

She just kept sobbing and I put my hands on her stomach and also started to cry into her hair. I feel so god damn terrible! After all, that was MY father who had tried to kill the only two people that I could not live without. Cut one string, and the other is cut with it.

I pulled Bella into the house and locked the door and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The voice asked.

"My crazy deranged father just came to my house to get me to sign release papers for my mother who is in prison for attempted murder to be released. He had a gun with him and had it held to her. He said if I didn't sign them, he would shoot my five month pregnant girlfriend whose mother is also in prison for working with my mother to attempt murder!"

"Ok sir, please tell me yours and your fathers address and we will send people right away." She said to me.

**(CHARLIE POV)**

"Sir, we just got a call from a young man whose deranged father just showed up at his and his five month pregnant girlfriend's house and threatened to kill the girl if the boy wouldn't sign release papers for his, and his girlfriends mothers prison bails." Sue said as she slid papers with addresses and information on them onto my desk.

"_Wow how weird is that, Edward had a crazy father who wants to try and get his wife and my ex wife out of prison… And Bella is also five months pregnant… Oh god. Please don't be their address." _I thought to myself as I slid the papers into my sight.

"19293, Oh my god… That five month pregnant girl is my daughter!" I Bellowed out and ran to my cop car. I put the Bluetooth on in the cruiser, and called Bella.

"He…Hello…" Bella quietly stuttered in between sobs, into the phone.

"Bella are you and Vivienne ok? Is Edward Ok? What the hell happened?" I yelled frantically into the phone.

"Oh my god dad, I was so fucking scared! He had a gun to my stomach! He would have killed my baby!" Bella screamed the last part out and she broke down in sobs.

"Oh god I thought he was going to shoot my baby dad! Oh god!" Bella screamed out and her voice was cut off by a round of sobs.

"Babe, its ok Vivienne is perfect. I promise that nobody will ever try to hurt you or our daughter ever again! Oh fuck I am so sorry!" Edward was saying to Bella in the background.

"Baby, can I please talk to Charlie quickly?" Edward asked Bella through her sobs.

There was a rustling as Edward grabbed the phone. "Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Ya it's me, is everyone ok?" I replied.

"Ya shaken up, but were all ok." Edward replied.

"Thank fucking god… Ok well I am on my way over right now." I said.

"Alright, ya I will just see you when you get here. I need to go be with Bella."Edward said.

"Alright son, just please keep her and the baby safe…" I said seriously.

"Believe me sir, I am all over it. Bye." Edward said as he hung up the phone.

Oh fuck… The whole having a seventeen year old daughter who is pregnant, and lives with her boyfriend is a lot already. Then add on to that, the fact that three crazy deranged killers after your entire family. Now we are dragging an innocent baby girl into this crazy fucked up family… Oh god…

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT ITS SOMETHING! REVIEW! **


	15. Scare

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH EVERYTHING LAIGHTLY! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! ROLL ON CH15! **

******** (BPOV) ********

Edward and Charlie got everything sorted out with the prison. The police have located Edwards's father and he is now in custody. We are set to go to court in two months to settle this whole ordeal. The prison had called Edward and said that Rene, Elizabeth, and Edward Sr. were asking to talk to us. Edward and I agreed to go in and talk with them; Charlie is going to come too. This whole deal needs to be settled by the time I have Vivienne so that she isn't in any danger.

"Edward, I am scared…" I said as Edward and I lay on our bed and I am in his lap.

"Babe, I promise that they will not hurt you. I swear on my life that everything will be ok." Edward said as I turned my body to face him.

"Edward it isn't me that I am scared for. Its Vivienne, a helpless new born baby is going to be put in this crazy situation. The only thing that involves me here is if, I were to get hurt while still pregnant with Vivienne, she would get the automatic effect. If my heart were to stop… So would Vivienne's…" I mumbled out as I dug my face into Edwards's chest.

"Bella, I promise that I will keep her and you both safe. I swear as long as I am alive, you two will be the only reasons for my entire existence. I don't regret making Vivienne, and so now I need to make the best of it. I will protect my girls…" Edward said into my hair.

I tilted my head up and Edwards's eyes were red and puffy. I cupped my hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I don't regret a thing either Edward, I won't ever regret getting pregnant. I am pregnant with your child and as you are absolutely perfect, our daughter will be too. I love you and her more than anything in this entire fucking world Edward…" I said to him. I didn't realize that I was crying until Edwards soft thumbs were wiping my cheeks to get the tears away.

"Shhhhhh Baby… Shhhhhh…" Edward said as his voice too filled with emotion and his eyes got redder.

"Come here…" I whispered in between cries and grabbed his beautiful sculpted jaw and pulled his face to mine.

I let the hot tears keep coming down my face as Edward's warm mouth met mine. His warm delicious breath was swimming in my mouth as I sucked on his bottom lip and tangled his sweet tongue with mine. The kiss was so incredibly sweet and beautiful that the tears now changed to tears of my happiness and joy. Edward and Vivienne are mine forever… Edward and I pulled the covers over us and he pressed up against my back and we fell into slumber. Suddenly I could see it all…

"_Daddy, why is mommy's stomach like a big balloon?" A beautiful little girl asked Edward. _

"_Vivienne momma is going to have some babies." Edward said sweetly to the little angel as he scooped her up in his big strong arms._

"_How many babies is momma having daddy?" The girl asked, as Edward walked into a big kitchen with her in his arms._

"_She is going having two babies. You are going to have a little brother and a little sister, pumpkin. You are going to be a big sister Viv!" Edward spoke to her as he went into the fridge and grabbed a little Sippy cup out._

_Just then I walked into the room and said to the little girl in Edwards's arms, "Hello my little angel!" _

"_Momma!" The child squealed and smiled at me. _

_I walked up to them and kissed Edward. _

"_Momma, daddy said you are going to have two new babies!" She said as I broke apart from Edward. _

_She held her little arms out to me and I took her into my arms. I winced a bit as I tried to scoot her up higher on my side. _

"_Are you ok baby? Do you need me to take her?" Edward asked._

"_That's alright babe. I got her." I said as I kissed the girl on the forehead. _

"_Here I was just getting her some juice." Edward said as he handed me the little cup and I held it up to her tiny mouth. She sucked on the juice and I handed her the cup. _

"_Oops…" The little girl said as she dropped the cup and it hit my stomach hard._

"_Ouch…" I said as I got a hard kick from inside of me. _

_The little girls' eyes filled with tears as she let out a little wail. "I sowwy mommy!" She balled out. _

"_Oh Vivienne baby, its ok! It wasn't you baby girl. The babies just kicked mommy from inside of me. It's ok baby." I said as I wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_Edward took her into his arms as I kept feeling sharp kicking from my supposed twin babies inside of me. The pain got instantly worse suddenly and I let out a little whimper._

Suddenly I was awake… In our dark bedroom as Edward shook my arm and whispered, "Bella baby, are you alright?"

That pain that I was feeling in my dream is what woke me up. The pain was not imaginary; it was a stabbing pain below my stomach.

I cried out in a little pant and a sob. "Edward, call Carlisle…"

"He quickly snatched his blackberry off of the night stand and came back to wrap his arm around me, put it on speaker phone and impatiently hummed, "Pick up your damn phone Carlisle…"

Suddenly there was a rustling from the other end and Carlisle's voice whispered, "Edward why in the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?" I could tell from his voice that we had woken him.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit me again and I whimpered out.

"Bella is this you?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"It's both of us Carlisle, you are on speaker phone." Edward said into the phone.

"What is wrong?" He quickly responded.

"I… I am feeling a lot of pain Carlisle…" I moaned out.

"Where, What does it feel like, and when did it start?" He quickly asked into the phone.

"It is below my stomach almost like bad cramps but is followed by a feeling like a knife stabbing me down _there…_ I just woke up with a bad pain; I had it in my dream too…" I said.

"Oh my god she isn't going into early labor is she?" Edward gulped and said into the phone with panic in his voice.

"I don't think so Edward. Bella are you having any bleeding at all?"Carlisle asked me.

My cheeks burned red and Edward said, "Bella you don't need to be self conscious baby. I have seen you naked SO many times that it doesn't even faze me anymore. This is serious Bella, can you feel anything?" Edward asked me.

"It doesn't feel like it…" I told them.

"Ok that is a good sign! So no, you are not going into early labor…" Carlisle said with relief in his voice.

"Thank god…" Edward said.

"Bella it sounds to me like maybe Vivienne is turning around a lot in there…" Carlisle said. "I know for sure that this is not serious. It is ok. If you start to bleed at all Bella, you need to have Edward take you to the emergency room."

"Thank you so much Carlisle… I'm sorry to bother you." I said.

"No problem! Now get back to bed Bella. You need rest. I will talk to you two later." Carlisle said as he hung up the phone.

Edward pulled me into his lap and I could feel his _hard one _as he did so. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Babe, an erection at three in the morning? Really? I'm sorry babe but I am way too tired right now…" I said to him

"No Bella I don't expect anything from you it's just… it's morning." He said to me in a funny tone.

I laughed and pecked him on the lips. I laid our bodies down and pulled the covers us. The pain continued but when Edward wrapped his arm around me, and set his hand on the spot where it hurt, it felt better…

"I love you Bella." Edward mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too Edward." I said back. "Now go to sleep lover boy, mama is tired." I said and Edward was laughing. As he kissed my shoulder, I fell asleep with Edward around me…

**NOT SURE AOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT OH WELL I THOUGHT THAT THE DREAM WAS SUPER CUTE! REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! XOXO;) **


	16. Hormones

**I HATE SCHOOL! HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH EVERYTHING LAIGHTLY! I HAVE TEN MISSING ASSIGNMENTS IN MATH BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN SO OCUPIED WITH F.F! LOL THANKS 4 REVIEWS THOUGH! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH16! **

"I love you too Edward." I said back. "Now go to sleep lover boy, mama is tired." I said and Edward was laughing. As he kissed my shoulder, I fell asleep with Edward around me…

**(EPOV)**

**(**_**Dream**_**) **_I was sitting in a chair in the living room staring at a copy of Wuthering Heights. (Bella's favorite book) I was sobbing recklessly… Suddenly a little cry sounded from the baby monitor on the table next to me. I got up from the chair and ran up the stairs and started down a long hallway. I pushed the tears away as the little cry continued from a room at the end of the hall. I walked into the nursery and walked over to the crib and laying in it was, the most beautiful baby I have ever seen… Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears and her tiny little bronze hair was smooth as satin. She looked just like my Bella… She had Bella's face perfectly copied in perfection but she had my bronze hair… _

"_Shhhhhh, daddy's here Vivienne… Don't cry baby girl, you're ok. Shhhhhh…" I tried to sooth her and well… Myself just as much. I picked her up from the crib and took her tiny soft body into my arms._

_Her eyes were watery and she still whimpered a bit as her bottom lip was quivering. I kissed her forehead and she continued to whimper. I looked her in the eyes and saw Bella… I started to rock her in my arms and started to sing in between sobs…_

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad

Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows the tune she hums

But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly slowly

Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand… 

**(TINY DANCER: ELTON JOHN) **

_I broke down and kneeled to the floor with Vivienne still in my arms and began to sob and the little girl began to whimper and her big chocolate brown eyes filled with more tears…_

"_I am so sorry…" I sobbed out to her. _

_I kissed the tears on her face away and whipped my own away. I had to keep it together, for my daughter… For Bella… _

_I stood up and looked up to the picture directly above Vivienne's crib. It was a picture of Bella still in her hospital bed and she held Vivienne in her arms as I was laying there with her. And we were looking down to the beautiful new born baby that lay in Bella's arms… It was the last time I had seen Bella alive… but most awful of all, the first and last time my daughter had ever gotten to see her mother… _

"_Your mother loved you SO much Vivienne…" I told her as the tears started running down my cheeks._

"_The doctors told us that she was too small… She lost so much blood... She loved you from the moment she knew you were coming Viv. She would have wanted us to be happy…" I sobbed out and choked on my tears. _

My eyes flashed open and my face was in Bella's soft skin. _Just a dream… Just a dream… _

I reached my hand over onto Bella's stomach and placed it on her bump. She was quite large for being only five months pregnant… I softly rubbed my thumb in soothing patterns on her hard bump and I felt a little nudge from inside. Bella must have really felt it to because she mumbled and turned her body towards me, still in slumber and her mouth was in a little O. Seeing her like this, beautiful, pregnant and right next to me made my hideous dream seem less real. Reality was more realistic now.

I softly laid my arm across her waist and pulled myself closer to her. I smiled when she mumbled my name. I could watch her sleep for eternity... She was perfect in every way possible. Her full plump lips were so beautiful and soft. Man, she is like a drug to me… I pulled my face to hers and gave her a quick peck on her beautiful pink lips. Her lips stuck to mine like glue as I tried to pull away as not to disturb her. But then I realized that she was almost sucking her mouth to mine as she moaned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she grabbed my jaw and held her mouth to mine with all of her weak Bella strength. She grabbed my tongue and sucked it. She let out a little moan as my tongue explored her mouth.

This was not like Bella, and I suddenly wondered if she had a dream that made her want to hold tightly to me also. Suddenly her little hand was on my thigh and rubbing it softly. I quickly decided to pull away from her as to not take advantage of her hormones.

As soon as I grabbed her smooth face in my hands and pulled her mouth from mine, she looked at me like she was worried and she gave me a questioning look.

"Edward why don't you want to kiss me…?" Bella said to me as if she was really hurt at my rejection.

"Babe, you wake up and start sucking my tongue… I feel like I am taking advantage of you Bella." I told her as I took her into a soft embrace.

"Are you sure you aren't getting cold feet…? Because if I am bothering you I will stop…" She said into my chest.

"No sweetheart! No! You should know that already, I will be by your side until the day I die. It's just that, well Bella your pregnancy hormones are making you really horny lightly and I don't want to take advantage of you babe." I told her as her head lay on my chest.

"You aren't taking advantage of me though! What if I want you fuck my brains out Edward? Please just give me something…" Bella pouted out with a little huff.

I let out a little laugh at Bella and her raging hormones. She lifted up her head and looked at me in the eyes and made her pouty lip, locked her arms behind my neck and was starting to climb in my lap.

"Well that is just not fair when you do that babe… It is so cute when you do that." I laughed as she sat there trying to seduce me. I quickly smashed my lips to hers and I tangled my hands in her long mahogany hair. She grinded her hips into me and moaned into the kiss. I gripped her ass and I pulled her up farther on my waist.

Suddenly my fucking blackberry started to go off loudly on the night stand.

Bella looked at me and I said, "They can leave a message." And I pulled my lips back to hers.

It stopped ringing but as soon as Bella got my shirt off, it started ringing again.

We both huffed and she said, "Answer it Edward…"

I looked at the caller ID and it was Charlie.

"What the hell does Charlie need right now!" I yelled angry for being interrupted.

Bella laughed and then I answered it.

"Hello Charlie." I said into the phone.

"Cullen you bring my daughter home right now!" He yelled furiously into the phone.

**SO SHORT! SORRY! I JUST NEEDED TO GET A CHAPTER ON! KIND OF A CLIFF HANGER SO REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! THANKS!**


	17. DANG!

**I FEEL LIKE IT HAS BEEN YEARS! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH EVERYTHING LAIGHTLY! THANKS 4 REVIEWS THOUGH! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH17! **

**(EPOV)**

"Cullen you bring my daughter home right now!" He yelled furiously into the phone.

"Charlie… what is going on? What's the problem? What did I do?" I stuttered into the phone.

"You know exactly what you did Cullen! I trusted you! I actually liked you! Are you still doing it to her? Don't you dare leave her alone with this baby!" His voice rose in anger.

"Sir, please! I have no idea what you are talking about!" I panicked into the phone.

"You got her pregnant and now you expect me to believe that you weren't doing it to her under a threat! And now you are going to skip out!"Charlie shouted.

"Please! I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't do anything to your daughter!" I yelled frantically.

"You don't think getting her pregnant was proof enough? And now you are just going to leave and tear her world down!" He boomed out.

"Proof for what? I am not going anywhere!" I yelled out.

"Edward I swear to god… I will snap your neck in half and eat your head!" Charlie almost growled out.

Bella was looking at me in panic. "It's ok love…" I told her.

"You don't love her! You make her your sex slave and then get her pregnant and made a plan to skip out! Didn't you?" Charlie boomed out.

"What the hell are you talking about? Charlie you and I both know perfectly well that this was not forcefully done… We had sex Charlie, which is how a baby is made! I didn't make her a sex slave at all! We were both active participants, trust me! And you better believe that I am not going anywhere!" I shouted back.

"You had sex under my roof, you brain washed my baby, then you got her pregnant and now you booked tickets to London to leave her and her unborn child alone! How could you?" He spat out.

"Wait, what? Tickets to London? What are you talking about? I swear on my life this is a lie sir! I didn't do anything to Bella! I would never do that to her!" I yelled out.

"Edward, please tell me what is going on!" Bella tugged on my arm and said with panic in her voice.

"Baby I promise this is all just a big misunderstanding. Charlie is just misunderstanding." I told her as I cupped her face in my hands.

"Charlie, you have this all wrong. We are together and as happy as ever, and I can guarantee you that I am not going anywhere without Bella and Vivienne. Now if you don't mind, we need to go. Bella and I have some errands to run." I said with as much authority in my voice as I could manage.

"This is not over Edward, while you are out today why don't you swing by the house. We need to discuss some things." Charlie huffed out in defeat.

"Will do, Goodbye Charlie." I huffed out and hung up.

"Babe, what the hell was that about?" Bella asked me and looked me in the eyes.

"Your dad suddenly seems to think that I made you my sex slave and that my intentions were to get you pregnant and then skip out on you and move to London…" I said with pure disgust in my tone.

"What the hell?" Bella yelled out.

"I'm sorry but, I have no fucking idea what your dad is smoking babe…" I said.

"Edward… you aren't going to leave me… right…?" Bella said as she looked down and cradled her stomach with her arms.

"Bella… I swear on my fucking life that I will NEVER leave you!" I said as I pulled her face to mine.

Her warm soft lips are only an inch from mine and her lips are trembling.

"Isabella, I love you. So much it is almost impossible to think that my heart can contain all of the love I have for you… I will be here until the day I die. I promise you that." I whispered closely to her lips. She sniffled and then looked at me in the eyes and her warm chocolate orbs were burning into my bright green ones. "Now give me your lips and I will let you know how much I will keep this promise and how much I love you." I murmured against her soft lips and she grabbed my face and pulled her warm mouth to mine.

It is like we were made for each other… her soft plump lips fit with mine so gracefully and beautifully that it just adds to the wonderful satisfaction… The way her lips feel like impossibly soft satin on mine, is just so sweet that every time I kiss her I want to pinch myself to make sure that I am not just imagining her…

Bella pushed my back up against the head board and planted herself in my lap. She began to intensify the kiss and she took her hands and curled them into my unruly bronze locks.

"Baby" I said as I carefully pulled her face from mine and looked her in the eyes. "We have your doctor's appointment today and we have to go out and run a few other errands… If we start this now, I think we both know that I will lose control…"

"Edward…" She whined out. "I need you, I am pregnant here… I have needs!"

I laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips and started to try to get off of the bed.

"Edward this is not funny!" She screeched out and she pushed me back down onto the bed. She straddled me and pressed herself hard onto me. She squeezed her legs around me and got me in a hard hold down.

"Damn Bella! When the hell did you get strong?" I said to her with a huff.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I am a pregnant woman who needs some of her needs met! And let me tell you, it is going to go my way!" She seductively snarled out as her face became inches from mine. She thrust her hips into my erection and she moaned out.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" I hissed out.

She roughly took my lips in hers and she nipped and sucked at me. I picked her up from the bed and scooped her up with her legs still wound around me and walked into the bathroom.

She suddenly pulled away from me as I started the shower.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" She asked me urgently.

"Bella we need to take a shower before we go out and so if you want to do this now, then you are going to have to settle on shower sex." I told her as I set her down and peeled her shirt off of her.

She ripped her pants and mine off, and she pushed me up against the wall of the shower and closed the shower door behind us. I turned her around and pressed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around me.

******** 2 HOURS LATER ********

**(BPOV)**

"Bella Swan" The nurse called from the other side of the waiting room.

"Soon it will be Bella Cullen…" Edward muttered to himself.

I laughed and said, "Oh babe, you will deal."

He huffed and helped me up to go into the doctor's office.

"If you would just have a seat on the table Ms. Swan then Mrs. Clearwater will be right in and we can get started." She said and walked out.

"You ready for this babe?" Edward asked me as he walked over to me on the hard table.

"Ya, nervous to see her again but excited. I hope she is perfect…" I said.

"Babe she will be, absolutely perfect in every way!" Edward said to me as placed our hands on my stomach and he kissed my head.

Suddenly Mrs. Clearwater walked in and took us in. I smiled and could feel my cheeks burn red.

"And how are you two doing today?" She asked us nicely.

"Pretty good." I said as I patted my stomach.

"Wow how far along are you again?" She said as her eyes widened and she took in my big stomach.

"Five months… Why is there something wrong with my baby…?" I shrieked out.

"It's just that, you look more like you are eight months pregnant or carrying multiples!" She said in utter disbelief.

**CLIFFHANGER! I WILL UPDATE ASAP! SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES LIGHTLY! IT MAKES ME SOOO SAD! REVIEW!**


	18. Oh boy

**I FEEL LIKE IT HAS BEEN YEARS AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY! I HAD 2 GO 2 MY STUPID CABIN WHERE THERE IS NO ENTERNET! THANKS 4 REVIEWS THOUGH! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH18! **

"It's just that, you look more like you are eight months pregnant or carrying multiples!" She said in utter disbelief.

**(BPOV)**

"Wha… What…?" I stuttered out.

I looked over to see Edward standing there in shock and he looked like he was just as tongue tied as I am.

"There must by some mistake… Last time we got to look at the ultrasound there was only one baby, Mrs. Clearwater…" I stuttered out and Edward leaned over onto the table as well as me, and he took my hand in his.

"Ok, well then let's have a look and believe me, if there are two, we will know with one look…"Mrs. Clearwater said as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

I turned to Edward, and he was looking at me and he was giving me a meek smile and I tried my best to do the same back.

"It's all going to be alright Bella. I promise that I will be here for you." Edward said to me quietly.

Mrs. Clearwater walked over to the ultrasound machine and flipped the lights off.

"Alright Bella, if you will just lay down then we can get started." She said to me.

I just continued to sit there in complete shock.

"Bella babe, you need to lie down so that Mrs. Clearwater can look at Vivienne…" Edward said softly to me as he got up from the bench.

"Vivienne?" Mrs. Clearwater asked Edward.

"Our daughter…" Edward said to her as he put his free hand on my cheek.

"What a lovely name for a baby girl." She said back to us with a smile.

Edward looked to me and said, "Come on babe, you need to lie down so that Mrs. Clearwater can check and see if we need another crib in the nursery…" Edward said with a smile to me.

I surrendered and turned my body to lie on the table. Edward put his hand on my stomach and smiled at me.

"Please lift up your shirt." She said to me, and Edward moved his hand off of my stomach while his other hand was still holding mine.

"This will be a little chilly Bella." She said to me as she squeezed some gel onto my rounded stomach.

She turned the monitor on and touched the wand to my stomach. I closed my eyes and Edward squeezed my hand as the image on the little screen appeared…

"Baby, open your eyes… look at them…" Edward said to me as he sniffled.

I opened my eyes and glued my eyes to the monitor.

"And there are your Babies… Mrs. Clearwater said as she pointed to the screen.

There they were… My two babies…

I burst out in tears and covered my face to try not to frighten Edward.

"Oh baby… its ok Bella, we can do this… I love you." Edward said to me as he knelt down and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Mrs. Clearwater asked after a moment of Edward trying to calm me down.

"Bella, do you want to know?" Edward asked me.

I nodded my head at him.

"Congratulations you two, you are having two baby girls!" Mrs. Clearwater said out joyfully.

Edward smiled with glee so bright, it was absolutely gorgeous. I let out a little chuckle and pulled Edwards lips to mine. He kissed me with such sweetness… His warm mouth to mine was absolutely perfect…

"Now you are going to have three girls to look after Edward." I laughed out and said with another peck to his lips.

We looked to the monitor and Mrs. Clearwater said as she pointed to the monitor, "there are their feet, there are the hands, and there are their faces…"

"They are beautiful!" I sobbed out.

"Thank you Bella… Thank you for carrying out daughters… Thank you for everything…" Edward said to me and he bent down and kissed my lips softly…

"I will print you both out some pictures. Congratulations you two…" Mrs. Clearwater said with an almost concerned tone in her voice, and she left the room…

**SHORT CHAPTER! BUT A LITTLE SOMETHING! REVIEW!**


	19. Tubes

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH19! **

"I will print you both out some pictures. Congratulations you two…" Mrs. Clearwater said with an almost concerned tone in her voice, and she left the room…

"Oh Bella, I am so happy right now I can't even explain!" Edward said as he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. "I was beginning to get nervous when I realized that, women who are five months pregnant aren't supposed to be this big with just one baby."

"Ya, to be honest babe, I was too… I just didn't want to worry you with that." I admitted to him.

Edward kissed my neck and kept his arms wound around me comfortingly.

"Edward, I practically picked Vivienne's name, so choose a name Hun." I said to Edward.

"I don't know Bells; you are the mother so I feel like you are entitled to their name choices." Edward said with sadness in his voice for some reason unknown to me…

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong to upset you?" I asked in panic.

"No Bells, not at all! I just… Since we aren't married yet, I assume that the girls will be Swans?" Edward said in defeat.

"Oh… I never really thought of that… I want them to be Cullen's Edward, believe me I do! I promise that is not the reason I am not marrying you right now." I told him.

"I know that was never your intentions babe, I just think since, you are going to be a Cullen that the girls should just be Cullen's on their birth certificates because it will be a lot less of a hassle with the lawyers." He told me ducking his face into my neck.

"Anything you want Hun, I will sign the papers saying to have them legally be the Cullen twins." I said with pride in my tone.

"Savannah?" Edward suddenly asked me.

"Vivienne and Savannah Cullen…" I said out loud. "I love it!"

"You do?" Edward said in relief and shock.

"Ya! It is adorable!" I squeaked out sounding like Alice.

Edward turned himself so he was facing me and kissed my lips sweetly.

"I am one lucky bastard…" Edward mumbled on my lips.

I giggled and suddenly we heard the door open behind us. We turned around and there was Mrs. Clearwater but with another Doctor… As soon as I saw that there were two doctors, I knew something wasn't right… I immediately stopped giggling and said with full panic in my voice, "What is wrong with my babies?"

Mrs. Clearwater turned to look at the other Doctor and she made a face and huffed out a loud sigh, and did not answer me.

"My wife asked a question, what is wrong with our daughters!" Edward yelled out in panic.

_My wife…? _I had to grab his arm and put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting up and beating the living daylights out of them.

"There seems to be some sort of… situation with the twins that could be very serious."The new Doctor said.

"By the way, I am Mrs. Uley and I will be delivering your twins." She said as she held out her hand and Edward and I shook it cautiously.

Mrs. Uley pulled over a spinney chair away from the desk and sat down on it and wheeled it over nearer to us.

"I am a bit concerned because, one of the twins is VERY, VERY small… It is almost like she was there first in your stomach and then the other came to be, but then the second one sucked up all of the nutrients and things that they need to produce and now the first is not developing quite as much as we hoped for…" Mr. Uley said softly to me.

"They are not named one and two! The small one is Vivienne, and the other is Savannah!" I yelled out in irritation.

"My apologies Mrs. Cullen…"

_Mrs. Cullen? This woman is going to deliver my babies and she doesn't even know my name!_

Edward smiled and I realized that his comment calling me his wife must by why she is calling me Cullen…

"It's alright Mrs. Cullen, calm down, she can't read minds." Edward laughed out enjoying the whole Cullen thing.

"Well what the hell does this mean? You need to help Viv so she can survive!" I sobbed out suddenly.

Edward kissed my neck again and murmured things like, "_I love you, it will be ok, calm down babe and, easy Bella…" _Into my ear.

"We need to get you and Vivienne on some medication, and give you a plug." Mrs. Uley said.

"A plug? I asked cautiously.

"A plug is where we block your internal fluids from things happening like, your water breaking early, intense contractions hitting you harshly, and any blood to start coming out like as if you were having your period." She told me.

"What would happen if say, Bells started to get these things happen to her body?" Edward asked Mrs. Clearwater and Mrs. Uley cautiously.

"Well" Mrs. Clearwater said, "If her water broke, she would go into early labor. Or if Bella started to get bad contractions, the girls might be having a hard time in there and could think it is ready to come out. Or god forbid… If Bella started to bleed, there could be a good chance that the girls could possibly die in the womb…"

I let out a loud sob and dug my face in Edward's chest. Edward put an arm around me and held me close as I soaked his shirt in tears and mascara.

"But you two do need to know that, the girls are most defiantly going to be about a month early… But if they wait the eight months at least, they should be just fine. As long as we give you the plug Bella, the girls will be ok… But I am terribly sorry to tell you that, some women are not capable of having more children after getting this procedure done…" Mrs. Uley said to me.

"Oh…" I looked to Edward to see pain straight on his face.

"I am so sorry I put you through this Bella, if I would have kept it in my pants for a few more years then maybe you would not have to give up baring more children!" Edward gushed out.

"Edward, this isn't your fault… you need two to make a baby… And plus, I should be apologizing to you! I may never be able to give more beautiful children Edward!" I cried out.

_Edward and I have always wanted to be together, so ever since we were little, we made it clear that he would be the father of my children and I would bear him as many beautiful children as he wished. And now… that may have to end at two…_

"So, shall I set you up for the procedure then, Mrs. Cullen?" Mrs. Uley asked me quietly.

"Bella, we need to do it for the girls. That is all I care about… Is that you and our girls are safe." Edward said to me as he looked me in the eyes.

"Sign me up Doc… I will not lose my two precious angels…" I whispered out, and Edward kissed my lips.

"I love you Bella." Edward said to me, and I said the same…

**THERES A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, SO KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! **


	20. More

**I AM AGAIN SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH20! OMG IS IT 20 ALREADY? WOW THIS STORY IS GOING 2 HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS…**

"_Sign me up Doc… I will not lose my two precious angels…" I whispered out, and Edward kissed my lips._

"_I love you Bella." Edward said to me and I said the same…_

"Alright you two… keep doing what you are doing and keep those babies safe. I will send your prescriptions down to the pharmacy and you can go pick them up. I will sign you up for the procedure as well, and I will see you next, Bella when you are ready to push…" Mrs. Uley said to me and Edward as she held out her hand and said, "And here are your pictures of your daughters for you two."

We grabbed them and she left the room.

"Alright Bella, call the office if anything seems to be wrong or there are any complications with your pregnancy. I hope everything goes great for you both. I will see you in three months." Mrs. Clearwater said to me and held the door for us as we left the room.

Edward grabbed my hand in his and held it tightly as we walked down the hall towards the elevator. We reached the elevator and climbed inside, an elderly woman walked into the elevator with us and she smiled at us.

"How far along are you dear?" The elderly woman asked me.

"Five months…" I said to her as I put one of my hands on my big rounded stomach and rubbed it. Edward squeezed my hand and quickly gave me a kiss.

"I bet you two weren't expecting twins were you?" She asked us with a smug smile on her face.

Edward interjected and said, "How do you know we are having twins?"

"I was eighteen when I got pregnant, I was abnormally large and turns out, I had twins. The next time I got pregnant I was about half the size as you are now at five months. Children are miracles… It is amazing being a parent. I have seventeen grandchildren and four great grandchildren; I am assuming that you two are around eighteen?" She said.

"Oh wow… Um ya, I am seventeen." I said shyly.

"My youngest granddaughter is fifteen, almost sixteen and she is due in three days. It is tough having children young, but believe me… It is amazing. The only thing that I was concerned about at that age was what prom dress to wear, or what member of the football team to screw, and when I got pregnant, I was in denial about it all. I at first was angry with my current fuck buddy, and I was mad that my pant size would no longer be a zero. I thought about adoption at first, but then I found my husband… He accepted me even though I was pregnant and foolish. He was my everything… So we decided to keep the twins and I can't imagine where I would be now without them…" She said and smiled.

"May I assume that you are the father of those babies?" She asked Edward cautiously.

"I am…" Edward said smiling.

"It is so nice to see two young people in love…" The old woman said. "Do you need the plugs?"

"Ya… I just signed up…" I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it dear… I got plugs too when I was pregnant the first time with my twins, and I was pregnant four more times after I got them. Three of my daughters and two grandchildren have had them also, and have all had more children." She said smiling at me.

"Wow… really? I thought you couldn't conceive after you get plugs." I said in shock.

"Personally, I think they tell you that just so that you won't use protection thinking that you are incapable of having more children, and you will become pregnant again… believe me… I think they like you having more children because it gives them more money." She said with a laugh.

"Babe, did you hear that?" I squealed out in utter joy. "We can have more babies!"

Edward looked at me and smiled extremely bright. "That's great Bella!" He said to me and he kissed me once more.

The elevator dinged and it was time to get off.

"Enjoy!" The old woman said to us.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed.

"Oh babe, I am so excited!" I squeaked out to Edward as I pulled his lips to mine once more.

He laughed and we walked over to the small pharmacy. We got there and there was a small line. We walked over and he continued to hold my hand as we looked around the pharmacy.

"Pleasuring gel…?" Edward quietly said to me and laughed as he pointed to the shelf showing me the box.

"Is that some sort of medicated lube or what?" Edward said quietly while laughing.

"I looked up to meet his eyes, and laughed at him. Babe, don't we have like three tubes already? Well… I guess we could look when we got home…" I asked mocking him.

"Shit Bella…" He hissed out from his clenched teeth and pulled my back to his chest. His rock hard erection pulsed against me and he buried his face in my hair.

I laughed at him internally. Teasing Edward was one of my greatest pleasures… Making him want me so badly made me feel utter satisfaction. When we get alone, he is always SO ready for me… It is amazing really, how much I affect him…

"Damn Edward…" I muttered as his erection rubbed into my low back.

_I now want it as bad as him… great Bella… Way to be a horn-dog at your appointment for your baby's health…_

Without realizing it I let out a quiet moan. Edward got impossible harder against me when he heard me. I looked around to make sure nobody else heard me and it looked as though nobody else did. _Good…_

"Cullen?" The man behind the counters voice said loudly and we quickly walked up to him.

"Here you go, that will be seventy even." The man said.

Edward reached behind him and took out his wallet and handed him a card. The man quickly swiped the shiny black credit card through the machine and Edward murmured into my ear, "I would like to swipe myself into you quickly…"

I giggled and the man gave Edward his card back and Edward grabbed the bag of my medicine off of the counter and he quickly pulled me out of the pharmacy. As soon as we got outside Edward said loudly, "Fuuuuucccckkkk…"

I laughed at him and he smiled at me with pure lust burning in his eyes.

**THIS WAS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER BUT ILL PUT THE REST ON LATER! REVIEW!**


	21. Crazy

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH21! **

_I laughed at him and he smiled at me with pure lust burning in his eyes._

"Edward Anthony, you are a naughty boy…" I said seductively as we stood by our bed, Edward viciously trying to get our pants off of our bodies, and when he did, he pulled us down onto the bed and smiled at me.

"You know we are supposed to be visiting Charlie… We also need to go get… we need to get double the stuff for another baby…" I managed to get out as Edward sucked tenderly on my neck.

"We have… three months… Bella…"Edward said in between kisses and sucks on me. "Aren't you… the one who woke me up… at three thirty… in the morning not that long ago… because you desperately… wanted… my dick…?" He panted out in between contact with my skin.

_God I am just like a bar of chocolate in the hot sun… I absolutely melt when Edward does this to me… My brain seems to just be cut and I go into another state of mind…_

"Um… I might have been…" I trailed off.

"Hmmm… Stop fighting it Bella… You know you want to feel me…" Edward seductively whispered into my ear. "Don't you my Bella; you want to feel me inside of you… You want me to fuck your brains out and make you scream until you lose that pretty little voice of yours… Don't you baby…?"

_So completely fucked… way to go Bella… no wonder you are pregnant…_ I thought to myself.

"Ye… yes…" I managed to get out.

"I know how you want it Isabella… you don't want to make love… you want to fuck… hard…" He said into my ear while his cool fingers ghosted across my body.

"I…I…" Was all I managed to get out before Edward put one of his long fingers on my mouth and said, "Less talking, more fucking…"

He crashed his warm delicious lips to mine and before I knew it, my hands were wound into his gorgeous bronze hair, and I was pulling his beautiful face impossibly closer to mine. I let the tip of my tongue slide along his soft lips, as I sat in his lap and he pulled us down so we were in the laying position.

I leaned my face down to try and continue our kiss but my stomach wouldn't allow it. Edward laughed when I did my pouty lip.

"Awww… Bells, we need to start to try and contain ourselves… When our daughters come, there won't be too much time for this." He said smugly.

"Believe me Edward, we will find ways…" I purred out and I reached my hand down to grab him harshly.

"JESUS CHRIST BELLS!" He yelled out and he wound his fingers around my waist and pulled me further towards him.

"You like this baby?" I said sharply as I gripped him and squeezed.

"I do indeed… but I think we would both like this better…" He said as he lifted me up over him and smashed me down onto his rock hard cock.

"AHHHHH!" We both screamed out as our bodies made contract.

"Are you good?" Edward asked me.

"Sooooo much better than good…" I moaned out.

And with that, Edward began to move under me. I rocked my hips against him and he grunted with ever thrust.

"Christ Bella! How are you always so tight?" Edward yelled out.

"I am just for you…" I whispered to him.

He grew impossibly harder and began making quick thrusts in and out of me.

"Now Bella… I need you to…"

**(2HOURS LATER)**

**(EPOV)**

"Come on Bells!" I called to her.

I heard Bella yell from the kitchen, "Coming babe!"

"Alright babe, you got everything?" I asked her as she held up her paint swatches from the nursery colors, and she appeared through the doorway.

"Should we buy them the same crib, of different ones?" Bella asked me, deep in thought.

"Probably the same… Are we getting the same bedding too?" I asked her.

"Well, I think we should get all of the same stuff so that it looks nice and matching. Plus Alice will kill us if it looks off." Bella said walking towards the door.

"Babe, you can do whatever you want. They are not Alice's daughters, they are yours." I told her shutting the door behind us.

"They are not my daughters Edward." Bella said to me as she turned towards me and put a hand on my chest. "They are our daughters…"

"Indeed they are, my love…" I trailed off as I bent my head down and planted a soft kiss on her plump, pink lips.

I broke away from her and said, "I love you my beautiful Bella."

"I know Edward… Love you too, hence me being impregnated with YOUR children." She said with a laugh.

I laughed with her and pulled her to my Volvo.

"Do you like this as a coming home outfit?" Bella asked me with a smile on her face, as she held up a tiny little outfit in front of me.

"That's gorgeous babe." I told her and she smiled and put it in the cart.

"Oh babe, do we need more bottles?" I asked her as I came up to a wall full of different bottles.

"Ya, if you can just grab a few. I'm going to go grab some preme' diapers since we only have new born ones." Bella said as she walked away.

I took in the wall of bottles and there were literally hundreds of different kinds there. I picked one up and it said, one year. I picked another up and it claimed it was a "½ inch nipple." _What the hell… I am so damn confused… _

Bella suddenly walked around the corner with a big package of diapers.

"Did you get them?" Bella asked as she put the diapers in the cart.

"I am so confused babe… How the hell am I supposed to know what size nipple for the bottle to buy?" I said honestly to her.

"Get a few of the smallest ones for Vivienne, and some for newborns." Bella said as she walked over to a rack and grabbed some burping blankets.

"Babe, do we need formula?" I asked her.

"If I breast feed, it will save us a lot of money… Look at how much a box of formula costs! Plus we have two mouths to feed." Bella trailed off.

"Bella, it is not about money. Were you planning on breast feeding?" I asked her.

"I think so, I feel like it just seems right…Esme said it hurts though. She said it makes your boobs sore. And I don't want to ruin my boobs for you." Bella said with a laugh.

"Bella, do not think about me. This is your body we are talking about. Plus, this is for the girls." I told her honestly.

"Well, when the girls are first born, I will definitely do it then and I will see how it goes. If I really hate it, we can come pick some up then." Bella said with a smile.

"Oh! Pacifiers, I almost forgot!" Bella said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down another isle.

She grabbed six pacifiers off of the clip, held one out and said, "Awww! Cute!"Bella squealed.

I read the front of it and it said, "Daddy's girl."

_When I saw it, I felt like the world just froze around us, and everything went into slow motion… The whole time, I have been happy about becoming a father, but now… Seeing that damn pacifier just made my heart melt… Is it possible to die of your heart melting? My beautiful Bella stood there with a smile on her face and her big brown eyes burning with adoration and love. I feel like I am going to cry right now… Oh Jesus Edward, pull your shit together and stop acting like such a pussy! You are going to be a father; you need to pull it together man! _

"That is adorable Bells…"I managed to choke out as I gave her my brightest smile.

"Babe, you are doing it again…" Bella said to me.

"What am I doing?" I asked in confusion.

"You're dazzling me Edward… With that smile, and your beautiful bright green eyes…" Bella trailed off looking down as almost in embarrassment for telling me this.

I walked over to her and took her into a soft embrace. She leaned her face into my chest and I kissed her hair. _Oh that luscious strawberry smelling hair…_

"I love you Edward." Bella said to me with her head still on my chest.

"As I love you my one and only love…" I trailed off to her.

I picked up her face and looked into her dark chocolate eyes, and smiled at her sweetly and she did the same.

"Come here you…" Bella said to me as she grabbed my head and pulled my face down to hers.

Her lips stuck to mine like glue, as she ran her hands over my cheek bones, and my throat. She continued to try and lift my chin up with her hands so she could get closer.

"PDA!" A familiar voice rang from behind us.

Bella slowly broke away from my lips and she turned her body around to see who I was seeing.

"I already supplied you with more than enough for Vivienne. So why are you here spending more money?" Alice said as she walked up to us, the entire gang following behind her.

"Really Bells, do you have to be horny everytime I see you?" Emmett whined out to Bella.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Rosalie said to us as she approached us. "Hey little girl! I know you are like ten thousand leagues under the sea and I don't know if you can hear me, but this is your Auntie Rosie and we all want you to know that we love you. Remember, say Rosie before you say Alie!" Rosalie said to the girls as she came up between us and put a hand on Bella's big round stomach.

"Actually guys, the reason we are here is because…" Bella paused and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and opened it. She thrust out two little pictures of our daughters and handed them to Alice. Everyone crowded around Alice to take in the two small pictures.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled out. "There are two of them!"

Rosalie gasped and snatched the pictures out of Alice's hands and looked intently at them.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie suddenly sobbed out. "They are… beautiful… you two!"

Bella smiled widely and I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"No wonder you are so fucking huge!" Emmett boomed out.

"Now we have to re do the nursery don't we?" Alice whined out.

"Nope! They are both girls! Vivienne and Savannah." Bella squealed out in pride.

"Those are lovely names Bella." Jasper finally said.

Alice squealed and started jumping up and down in place, Rosalie stood sobbing looking at the pictures, and Em looked at me sharply.

"Wait a fucking second there Cullen!" Emmett boomed out. "Don't you dare leave! Charlie told me about the whole thing! You ass hole, I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie put a hand on his chest to stop him from strangling me.

"Emmett I promise you… It was a misunderstanding! I would never leave her! You of all people should know that! We have been like brothers since birth!" I shot out.

"Babe, what is he talking about…?" Bella asked me.

"When Charlie called me, he was freaking out and saying I am a greedy bastard who made you my sex slave. Then he proceeded to make it seem like I was leaving you. I swear to you that I am not going anywhere! Please believe me…" I rushed out to her.

"You bought a plane ticket to London! We saw the check!" Emmett spat in my face.

"I did not! Wait… a check…?"I trailed off.

"Ya! Charlie and I both saw your signature on it!" Emmett yelled.

Bella looked panicked at me and put a hand on her stomach and backed away from me with tears building in her eyes.

"Em… I don't have my check book… My dad took it when my mom got sent in…" I responded.

"I want to believe you Cullen…" Em said to me with hesitation. "Bells, do you know if he has his check book? Is that true?" Em asked Bella.

"Bella looked utterly relieved and she said, "Yes that is true."

She walked back over to me and put her arms around me.

"I thought for a second… that you maybe changed your mind…" Bella sobbed into my chest.

I kissed her hair and said, "I am here for good, I promise you that I will NEVER leave you!"

She nodded and sniffled her tears away.

"You better clear this up with Charlie, or I can promise you that you will not live another day." Emmett said to me.

"We were planning on heading over there right after we are done here." I told him.

"Any ways… What brings all of you here to Target today?" Bella said.

"Alice and I need tampons, and the guys want some new PS3 games." Rosalie said.

"Ha-ha, I haven't needed to buy tampons in like six months!" Bella said smugly.

"Ya well that's because you are knocked up…" Alice interjected.

"Wow Alice, way to make it seem like a bad thing that I am going to be a mother… Thanks a ton." Bella said.

"No, no… I just…" Alice stumbled out.

"Alice I'm kidding, chill out." Bella laughed out.

Alice and Rose laughed and Em grabbed Jaspers arm and tried to sneak away from us.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?" Rosalie yelled out.

"Rosie, we need to be the first ones to get the game… They got a new shipment in…" Emmett whined out to Rosalie.

"Emmett Swan! Which is more important; your video game, or your five month pregnant sister?" Rosalie spat out.

"Rose, Bella is going to be pregnant for a while still… I think I am ok with going and getting our game…" Em said quietly. "No offence Bella…" Emmett said.

"None taken… I am used to it." Bella said laughing.

"See you both!" Emmett yelled as he and Jasper sprinted down the isle.

"God, Bella you are lucky Edward knocked you up… Or else he would be off acting like a baby like Em and Jazz are right now…" Rosalie said with a sour look on her face.

Bella and I both laughed and Alice said, "Well we better go contain them before they get kicked out of the store…"

Bella laughed and we waved goodbye to them as they ran down the isle too.

**BORING BUT A LITTLE SOMETHING! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW!**


	22. Tables Turned

**WELL YESTERDAY WAS EXTREMELY DEPRESSING… SUCKED ASS TO PUT IT MILDLY… FUCK THIS BULL SHIT OF A TOWN… LAST DAY I WILL EVER SEE MY FRIENDS. I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH THOUGH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH22! **

_Bella laughed and we waved goodbye to them as they ran down the isle too._

"Babe, I'm nervous to tell Charlie that we are having twins…" Bella whined out to me as we sat outside of Charlie's house, in my Volvo.

"Bella, he already knows your pregnant… This is not like telling him you were pregnant the first time. Think of it as another grandchild for him, he said he likes kids…" I trailed off.

"I know Edward but he already thinks that you are skipping out on me, and now you want me to add another baby into that anger?" Bella shrieked.

"Bella, get out of the car. Come on, I need to clear things up with him." I reminded her.

"Alright…" She huffed out and we got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the door.

Bella opened the door and said meekly, "Hello?"

"Bella! Bella get away from him!" Charlie yelled as he descended down the stair case.

"Dad, Edward is NOT going anywhere, and I am NOT his sex slave so back off!" Bella said harshly, backing into me.

"Bells, I saw the ticket. I'm sorry baby but he is lying to you… And I know you don't understand but he has been using you for his own pure pleasure…" Charlie mumbled out to her.

"Sir, let me just say this right now, I did NOT write that check! And Bella is NOT my sex slave!" I shot out.

"Dad, I can't even believe that you think Edward has been using me…" Bella said out in shock with pure disgust in her voice. "We have been together forever… You just don't want to admit that we are in love and that that is ok! Just because you screwed up and married a crazy person doesn't mean that the man I choose to live my life with will be too!" She suddenly screamed out.

Suddenly I heard running outside the house, and Emmett burst through the door with Rosalie on his heels.

"Whoa there, calm down! Everybody just calm down!" Emmett shouted out as he put himself in front of Bella, Charlie and I.

"Rose why don't you go up to my room…" Emmett said to Rosalie, and she trotted up the stairs.

"Don't you dare yell at me Isabella! I am trying to help you here! How do you think I feel?" He screamed out back at her. "My seventeen year old daughter is five months pregnant and living with the jack ass that knocked her up!"

I know I should keep my mouth shut but, him talking to my Bella like that just makes me sick! "Hey!" I yelled out. "Don't talk to her like that! I have never forced her to have sex with me ever! In fact, do you want to know how long we have been fucking under your roof?" I screamed out in vicious anger.

"Oh you just crossed the fucking line Cullen!" Charlie screamed out at the top of his lungs. "How would you feel if some jack ass knocked Vivienne up and then asked you if you want to know how long they had been fucking?"

This made me see red… "DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS!" I screeched out.

Bella started gasping and sobs broke from her chest as this all happened.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett yelled out in his booming voice. "STOP IT NOW! STRESS IS NOT GOOD FOR THE BABIES!" Emmett yelled out.

Charlie's face suddenly froze and turned purple. "YOU KNOCKED MY DAUGHTER UP TWICE? YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Charlie boomed at me.

Bella shrieked and started sobbing incredibly loud. I turned her around to face me and I pulled her to my chest and she broke down.

"Shhhh… Baby… Shhhh…" I whispered to her as I put my lips to her hair.

She continued to gasp and wail out and suddenly I felt a little nudge on my stomach for inside of hers. She put her hands in between us and put her hands on her stomach and rubbed it softly where she had gotten kicked hard. "I… I am s… so… sorry babies…" She said to her stomach trying to stop her tears.

I looked up to see Charlie standing there with tears in his eyes, looking at us.

"Edward, how about you bring Bella into the living room…" Charlie suddenly said in an extremely mellow voice.

**(1 HOUR LATER)(BPOV)**

We all talked for about an hour, getting everything straightened out. Edward and Charlie both said that they are sorry, and now we are sitting here as Edward pulls his wallet from his back pocket.

Edward pulled out two small pictures of our daughters and smiled so brightly when he handed them to Charlie. Charlie took in the pictures and sniffled… I looked at him to see him whipping a tear form his cheek.

"I just don't get it… how is there one baby the first two ultrasounds then suddenly, there is two?" Emmett said as he again, took in the pictures.

"The Doctor said it was very common actually in women my age…" I trailed off.

"Well I'll be damned… there are two of them…" Charlie said smiling at the pictures. "I will give you this son… your sperm did help make my two BEAUTIFUL grandbabies…" Charlie said in exasperation.

I let out a little giggle and Charlie looked at me and said, "Ok, what is so funny?"

"Nothing…" I giggled out. "It is just kind of funny hearing you talk about Edward's sperm…" I laughed out.

Everyone except for Charlie was laughing now.

"Ok, enough with the laughing… We have some important things to go over here, and they are all quite serious." Charlie said making Em, Edward and I stop laughing.

"Do you two have everything crucial figured out?" Charlie asked Edward and me.

"Like what?" Edward and I both asked in synchronization.

Charlie looked at both of us hesitantly and then Edward gasped.

"Of course we are keeping them!" Edward shouted.

"There are two of them now… you are both SO young to be the parents of twins… I don't think you two realize how much time and money that takes." Charlie said quietly to us.

"Dad, tell me this is some sort of sick joke!" I broke out. "You don't honestly think that I am going to just be pregnant with them for eight months, painfully give birth to them and then send them off to live with somebody else do you?" I shrilly cried out.

"Bells, you are so young…" Charlie dragged off. "Hold on, eight months?" Charlie suddenly caught.

"Mrs. Uley said that I will most likely not last nine months…" I said.

"Oh… will they be ok?" Charlie asked.

"They should be fine…" I trailed off.

Edward hugged me softly from behind and set his hands on my big stomach comfortingly.

"Charlie, we are keeping them…" Edward said softly.

"Think about the girls Edward… They need stable parents…" Charlie said suddenly stopping himself from continuing.

"Stable?" I shot out. "How many couples our age can you say have been together since they knew what liking somebody is? You want to know something dad?" I yelled out.

"I am going to marry Edward! We would be married already if I didn't have a stomach the size of a large watermelon!" I suddenly sobbed out.

Charlie sighed defeated and said, "Your right… I am afraid of you ending up with somebody crazy like I did… You are my little girl Bella… And you are soon going to be having two little girls of your own…" He sniffled.

"Dad, you don't need to…" I said but he cut me off.

"Bella, I know… But that IS reality! Things don't always work out as you may hope… Your mother and I had Em young, and you came not long after… It is hard Bells… I had to work my ass off to pay for everything just so that you and Em would be happy and healthy…" Charlie quietly said.

"You are going to be a great mother Bella…" Charlie said to me.

"And you, Edward… I know you are going to be an EXCELENT father to those little angels…" Charlie told Edward sincerely.

"But it is going to be hard. You can expect that… you will never know all of the wonders in life due to the choice you two made. You two had sex at a young age… And now it has come back to bite you in the ass… Don't get me wrong, being a parent is the greatest thing in the world. However, things will be SO different! I know you plan on being a doctor Edward but think of how hard that is going to be… Juggling Bella, two babies and work… It will be a struggle, but I trust that you two will figure it out… You are right Bella, I have literally never seen ANYBODY not even eighty year old people who have been married for fifty years, as in love as you two are. You WILL figure it out, and eventually no matter what choice you make, I support you two…" Charlie said in a choked up voice.

"You are the only man I would EVER trust to take care of my daughter and future grandchildren Edward… That is why I trust you with this." Charlie said to Edward.

Suddenly Charlie's pager went off in his back pocket and he looked at it. "There has been a problem." Charlie said as he took in the writing on the pager. "Sorry kids, go home and I will call you two later." Charlie said as he ran from the house…

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

Edward and I have been preparing everything for our angels for the past week; we have been getting impossibly closer and closer with every moment we spend together. As the relationship with our daughters go, I feel like I already know them… Being pregnant for women my age is no walk in the park, but for me… It is one of the best things that have ever happened to me… Besides being kicked internally, it is the most fantastic thing ever…

The girls are growing bigger and stronger now, I can feel it. It makes me think back to when Tanya asked me if I was scared about giving birth… To be honest, I am terrified now… I don't do pain very well… The thought of pushing not one, but two babies out of myself makes me cringe internally. Just having Edward's dick go in and out of me was big enough! But now two babies! I would never tell Edward that though, he would go into a panic if he realized I was so nervous.

Today was a bitch, we were in anatomy when Charlie pulled us out of class to tell us that tomorrow we would have to go up to the prison and talk with Edward's parents and my mom… I am in the Bathroom turning the water on right now for my shower. Edward is in the nursery trying to assemble the new crib that was delivered today… Silly boy…

I suddenly heard a crash and Edward yell, "Fuck!"

I wrapped myself in a towel and stuck my head out the bathroom door, "Babe!" I yelled, "Are you ok?"

"Ya… the crib just tried to attack me, but I'm ok!" Edward yelled back.

"Ok, I am getting in the shower now so try not to get hurt!" I responded with a laugh and shut the bathroom door behind me.

I dropped my towel off and looked at myself in the mirror. My stomach was like its own continent, and my boobs were huge and full looking. I put a hand on my stomach and I smiled in the mirror. I felt a kick from inside right under my hand and it was adorable.

I walked into the shower and turned the water on hotter. The steaming hot water melts my muscles and washes my stress right off of my body. I grabbed a razor and ran it up my legs and looked down. I can't even see my own crotch… which made me quiver. _Oh god, who knows what that looks like now… poor Edward, hopefully it isn't like a fucking jungle down there… _I grabbed the razor and quickly took care of those worries. I got under my arms and I contently rubbed my legs together to feel how smooth they are. But it did things that it normally didn't, like make me EXTREMELY horny! _Please don't make me touch myself… _I haven't had to do that since Edward and his family went away on vacation… three years ago… _Hold it together Bella! You don't need that when you live with a sexy guy with a dick! _I grabbed for the shampoo bottle and decided to try and wash my hair to distract myself. I squeezed some into my hand and started to scrub it into my scalp. But that made it worse… All I could imagine was Edward… Rubbing shampoo in my long locks and how he presses himself to me when he does this. Also, he also usually puts his hands in my hair and lightly pulls at it as I ride him and I rub my smooth legs around him… Oh god… It feels so good when he does that… _WAIT! PULL IT TOGETHER BELLA! JUST FINISH YOUR SHOWER!_

I quickly rinsed the soap out of my hair and slammed the water off. I took my towel and wrapped it around myself loosely and ran a comb through my hair and flew the door open. There he was… standing in our room taking his shirt off getting ready for bed.

He smiled his crooked smile at me when he saw me in the doorway. I took deliberate steps towards him and gave him a seductive look. When I reached him I grabbed the corner of my towel and it fell to the ground. He looked at me, his eyes burning with want. I grabbed his two strong arms in my hands and pushed him backwards and he fell back onto our bed. Once he was lying down I ran my hands down his strong, muscular frame and reached the top of his pants. I slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them off of his body, along with his boxers.

Edward suddenly spoke, "If I heard correctly… did I hear a moan coming from the bathroom about five minutes ago…?" He asked seductively.

"What do you think…?"I responded seductively in return.

Suddenly Edward shot himself in an upright position and pulled me down onto the bed with him. Before I knew it, Edward was caressing my cheek and sucking my mouth to his. Our tongues met and I let out a loud moan. Edward smiled against my lips and he pulled away.

"I'm guessing I heard correctly…" He quietly breathed about a centimeter from my lips. "Did I hear correctly my beautiful baby?" He said with a smile.

"You might have…" I whispered.

He suddenly attacked my lips again and sucked on my tongue like there was no tomorrow… It is amazing…

Suddenly I felt his hands go in between us he softly rubbed me. "Did you shave?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

"Is that ok?" I asked in alarm.

"Oh babe, that is better than ok… But you don't need to do that for me you know." Edward replied.

I smiled and stuck my mouth to his again. I suddenly felt two of Edward's fingers go into me smoothly.

I moaned at this and my hips buckled against his hand.

"Jesus Christ Bella, were you already fucking yourself in the shower? You are so fucking ready for me…" Edward moaned out.

He added another finger into me and I dropped my head into his neck. Suddenly he pulled out and I shot my eyes to his.

"Please Edward… I can't take it any longer…" I moaned out.

He laughed and before I knew it, I was slammed down onto him and he was inside of me.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I yelled out and I threw my head back.

He began to thrust in and out, in and out of me as my voice was lost in my heart.

"You like that baby?" He whispered in my ear as he slammed into me.

"Oh god, yes!" I screamed out.

"Fa…Faster Edward! Please!" I cried out.

And he complied… I suddenly couldn't hold it anymore, and I came hard into him and he did right after me.

We both screamed out strings of profanities as this happened and we both collapsed…

"Quickest sex I think we have ever had Bells…" Edward rushed out to me as we lay there panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"Round two?" He enthusiastically asked me as we lay there.

I laughed and turned my body to face his.

"Babe, I want to SO bad, but I am really tired tonight… I am sorry." I said to him.

"Don't be sorry at all, we just had mind-blowing sex Bella…" Edward laughed out to me. "I don't expect anything else from you, I am just greedy." He said out with a laugh.

I laughed along with him and said, "You aren't greedy babe, you are a guy… I understand. That was pretty amazing sex for being so quick wasn't it?" I said out.

"Ya! Like literally, I don't think I have made you come that quickly since we were like twelve!" He huffed out in satisfaction.

We both laughed and Edward pulled the cover over us and snuggled into me.

"I guess you are right, I am pretty tired too. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…" Edward said quietly to me.

"Edward…"I said.

"Yes my love?" He replied.

"I love you… SO much…" I whispered to him.

"I love you two Bella… Forever." He whispered.

I tilted my head up and sucked my lips to his quickly and then, we got comfortable and we fell asleep in a matter of what felt like seconds.

That night, I dreamt about Edward and our two beautiful daughters…

**REVIEW WITH ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS! I PLAN ON WRITING MORE ASAP! I REALLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I THINK IT COVERED SOME OF EVERYTHING**** KEEP READING!**


	23. Blast from the Past

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH THOUGH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! ROLL ON CH23! OH AND KATE, EMAIL ME!**

_That night, I dreamt about Edward and our two beautiful daughters… _

"Bella…Baby wake up…"Edward's voice suddenly interrupted my dream.

"Bella, it is eleven thirty you need to wake up. We have our appointment at the prison…"Edward quietly said to me.

I opened my eyes to see him lying next to me propped up on his arm facing me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said to me with his beautiful crooked smile on his face.

"Morning…" I mumbled out.

Edward looked at me and smiled brightly.

"What are you staring at Edward?" I self consciously asked.

Edward laughed and softly said, "You are the most beautiful women in this world… You are utterly breathtakingly beautiful Bella. You are perfect in every way possible, beautiful face, glorious body and most of all, a beautiful heart…"

I blushed pink and put my face down. _Wow what a way to wake up…_

"Hey, don't be embarrassed Bella… you ARE beautiful." Edward said as he lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye. "I feel like this is all fake, I feel like… I am going to suddenly wake up and you would be gone…" He whispered.

"You don't look in the mirror very often do you?" I asked Edward with a laugh. "Do you not realize how utterly god-like you are? YOU are perfect in every way… I don't have a glorious face, or body Edward… Have you looked at Rosalie ever?" I said out to him.

"Bella…" He began to say but I cut him off.

"If I was not with you and pregnant Edward, I would fuck Rosalie! She has a fucking rocking body, and her face is utterly PERFECT! I am pale and thin as a stick, I have barely any curves, and my face is so boring and plain." I said out to him.

"Bella, Rosalie has always been a self centered bitch, her face is nice, sure but she needs to wear a ton of makeup to make it look pretty… You are utterly beautiful even when you wear no makeup at all. Like right now… And in case you haven't noticed Bella, it is a little hard to have curves when you are pregnant! You have a beautiful body, and a beautiful heart… That is what matters to me…" Edward said to me looking me in the eye.

"What about boobs Edward? You are a guy, boobs are supposed to be like the center of your life! Rose is like a fucking D cup!" I wailed out.

"Bella have you looked at yourself lightly? Your boobs are huge right now and normally, they are perfect!" Even if they weren't, what the hell would that matter? In case you haven't noticed, I am not like most teenagers." Edward said with a laugh as he cupped my face and smiled.

I looked down at my still naked body and rubbed my big stomach. "I understand where you are coming from here Edward but I don't understand what could possibly be going on in that beautiful head of yours…" I said to him.

He laughed and leaned over for a kiss.

"Babe, I have morning breath… give me a minute…" I said as I shot out of bed.

He laughed behind me as I walked into our bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my stomach and suddenly thought of something.

"Hey babe!" I yelled out to Edward.

"What's wrong?" He frantically called as he ran into the bathroom.

"Nothing, I was just realizing something… Aren't I supposed to have stretch marks?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Most women do… See Bella. I told you your body is perfect!" Edward replied with a smile and a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at his verdict and looked at my stomach again in the mirror. It was huge now, it looks like I was about to pop at any moment but I still have like three months to go! I am going to have to work out like crazy to try and get this extra skin off after the girls are born! Before I got pregnant, I wade 110… Now I feel like I could be somewhere around 170! My back is aching terribly, and I literally feel like I am constantly carrying around a watermelon or maybe even two!

I always thought that being pregnant would be terrible and I would desperately hate it. But somehow when you over look all of the aches and all of the bad parts about it, you realize that soon... you will have two beautiful miracles to get from it… When I say miracles, I really mean miracles! As I stood there looking at my huge bare stomach in the mirror, the realization of it all came into my mind… Edward and I created these two precious angels purely out of our love, compassion and devotion for each other… The actual science behind it all is literally a miracle also…

When I now think back to about a year ago, when I learned about reproduction and all of the science behind it in school, I would laugh and sneer away from the whole pregnancy thing. Now here I am… now almost six months pregnant with twins… _Well that one came back to bite you in the ass, now didn't it Bella?_ That's karma for ya… It's a real bitch…

When Edward and I had to do that baby project for school, we at first laughed at it and poked fun at it, but about a week into the project we realized how intense it all was. Emmett and Rose had to do that project too, and when they had their baby, Emmett would joke around saying, "It's a good thing you didn't have to push that bitch out of your vag Rosie; it would have ruined your shape."

Wow… We all have really matured over the past year… Earlier this year, we would be out every night smoking, getting high as hell, and/ or drunk, and constantly fucking somewhere… Damn, every time I think about those times… I think of _that night_…

********FLASHBACK*******

And there we sat… in the big meadow, Em, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I…

"Eddie, your turn!" Rosalie slurred out and pointed at Edward.

"Hmmm… Who should I choose?" Edward slurred out as we all cackled out with laughter.

"Bella, Come here my bitch!" He yelled out and we all howled with laughter.

"Who, Me?" I seductively called out in between everyone's laughter.

"Fuck ya! Get over here and show me some fun…" Edward yelled out enthusiastically.

I quickly thrust the joint that I had in my hands at Jasper and got down on my knees like a cat. I crawled seductively over towards Edward and gave him a smug smile. Everyone whistled and hooted as I did this.

When I reached him I crawled onto his lap and pressed myself to him harshly. I twirled my hair round and round as I began to give him a lap dance. Everyone enthusiastically whistled and cackled like idiots around us.

I stopped when I could feel him harden. Teasing was my specialty… I grabbed the vodka bottle that was next to us on the ground and threw the cap off. I put the top to my mouth and took a big swig into my mouth I pulled Edwards lips to mine viciously and let him drink the vodka out of my mouth. I twirled my tongue around in his mouth and he bit down on it, sucking me into him. I slapped him drunkenly and laughed.

Everyone ridiculously hooted around us and I pulled away from him wanting more. I reached for the bottle of vodka and when I grabbed it, I got up and returned to my place on the ground.

"Jasper give me the fucking joint back!" I yelled out in laughter as I took another big swig from the bottle.

Rosalie quickly swiped the bottle from me and took one last huge gulp.

Jasper cackled and handed me the joint back. I took a large drag off of it and Rosalie yelled out, "The fucking Vodka is gone! Fuck that!"

She put the cap back on the empty bottle and threw it out of her hand. We all cackled with laughter and before we could get our heads strait, we heard a big smash and somebody's laughter cut off. I looked over to see Jasper unconscious next to me. The glass was shattered all over him and where his head lay, there was a huge puddle of blood.

"Holy shit Rose! What the fuck did you do?" Edward suddenly yelled out.

Emmett had a blank expression on his face and Alice looked like she was going to pass out. Rosalie burst out in sobs and starting smacking herself.

********END OF FLASHBACK********

That night would have ended in the death of Jasper if not for Edward… He was just alert enough to call Carlisle and have him rush out here. Luckily the meadow we were in was about 200 yards out of Carlisle's back yard…

As I took one more look back at the scene in my head, I again began to lock it away in my memory and before I knew it I starting screaming as the memory began to hauntingly linger and play constantly speed around in my head… Jaspers unconscious body… The puddle of blood… Rosalie hurting herself… Em looking stoned as hell and… Edward… oh Edward…

Suddenly my memories were interrupted by Edward yelling. I could faintly hear him over my yells.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Bella, what's wrong? Please tell me what is happening baby! Bella are you hurting?"

My eyes slowly fluttered upon his and I could begin to see Edwards fear.

"Bella…?" Edward huffed out.

He pulled me into a tight embrace as I whimpered.

"Edward… We can't do this!" I yelled out in sobs.

He took my face in his hands suddenly and said, "Wha…What…?"

"We are junkie, alcoholic, sex crazed teenagers Edward! We can't do this!" I wailed out.

"Oh…Bella…" Edward quietly said to me as I began to sob. "Baby please don't cry…" He said kissing my tears away.

"I can't Edward… I can't… I am a terrible selfish bitch!" I stretched out.

"Bella… What brought this on…?" Edward asked quietly. "I thought we were beyond that…"

"I don't even know!" I wailed out. "Suddenly that night just flooded into my mind and… it scared me…"

He pulled me closer and I dug my face into his neck. "Edward I'm SO scared!" I wailed out.

He rubbed my back soothingly and whispered, "What is frightening you my love?"

"A year ago we were out doing god knows what, and now in like two and a half months we are going to become parents to TWO baby girls! They are completely helpless Edward! What would happen if something happened to us, or god forbid them?" I cried out.

"Bella… neither of us have touched drugs, or liquor since that night… And to be honest… I don't think I ever want to touch alcohol again, especially drugs…! And yes, we are going to be parents… But I KNOW that you will be the best mother to those little girls that the world of parenting has ever seen! And not to be cocky, but I sure as hell am going to do the same. But of course not in mother form… I can't produce milk out of my boobs!" He said with a laugh. I smiled and laughed too.

"Plus, nothing is going to happen to us Bella. And you better believe that as long as I am alive, those girls will NEVER know what true danger is." Edward said to me.

I laughed at him. "Ya I know you will be amazing… you are amazing at everything…" I said.

He laughed at me. "Bells, you really don't see yourself very clearly do you? You are perfect and are the mother of my children… You are my other half. It takes two to make a baby, and I will be forever grateful to you for not only making one beautiful child for us, but two." Edward said to me.

"Like you said, it takes two to make a baby Edward… I am not the only one to thank for them…" I trailed off to him. "I don't know if I can do this Edward…"

"Bella, I know you are worried and I know it isn't just about raising them… You talk about how scared you are to give birth in your sleep a lot love… And I understand that! But no matter if we keep them or gave the up, you are still going to have to give birth to them… They will come when they are ready and if you will let me, I promise that I will be right by your side the entire time…" Edward said with a smile to me.

"I didn't know I said anything like that in my sleep…" I embarrassedly trailed off.

"Love, don't be Embarrassed, I didn't mention it you because I know you didn't want me to know…" He said.

"I just didn't want you to think that I'm backing out now… and I didn't want you to be concerned about it…" I told him truthfully.

He laughed and said, "Bells, if you weren't afraid, I would be concerned. I would be terrified to push two babies out of myself!" I laughed and nodded.

"Ya… It's a pretty scary thought… Hopefully it won't hurt as bad as Esme said… Or maybe I will be in so much pain that I can just get a C section!" I said to him.

"Bells, you don't WANT a C section… Trust me. In the medical class I took last year we had to watch a video of a cesarean and it was terrible… They literally just take a scalpel to your stomach and slice you open. Recovery is supposedly terrible too… I don't want you to be in that much pain." Edward told me with worry in his voice.

"Ya… I guess. And I'm sorry about my little freak out just now… I could never give our daughters away… I would probably just go and jump off a cliff." I told him sincerely.

"Babe, don't talk like that… Please don't ever talk about harming yourself…" Edward whined out to me.

I nodded and said, "Exactly, and that is why they are not going anywhere."

"Alright… Now cheer up. We get to go get our douches of parents sentenced for life." Edward said with a laugh.

He pulled my face up and bent down to kiss me. He touched his soft lips to mine and I quickly pecked him. Once, twice, and again. And then I let him go.

"Now go finish getting ready." I told him with a smile.

_Jesus Bella… What was that all…? Where the hell did any of that come from? The last five minutes shouldn't have ever happened. Edward is probably extremely worried that you are crazy now… Great. _

I finished up in the bathroom after brushing my teeth, applying some make up and brushing my long mahogany hair. I walked out into our room to find Edward in the large closet looking bemusedly at it. I laughed at his confusion and walked over to help him.

"Bells, what does one wear to visit theirs, and their spouses parents in prison?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Wow, Edward Cullen doesn't know what to wear… Alice would be devastated…" I jokingly said to him.

"Ya, when you grow up with Alice, you pretty much always know what to wear…" He agreed with a laugh.

"Just some jeans and a shirt I guess… I mean, they don't deserve to be surrounded with nice things." I told him honestly.

"Alright." Edward said and he picked out a grey T shirt and a pair of jeans.

I walked over to my clothes and took them in.

"Babe, now I can't decide what to wear!" I told him with a laugh. "I can't very well wear my old clothes…"

"Oh, maybe wear that purple flowy top that Rosalie bought you from that nice maternity store." Edward suggested. "You haven't worn that one yet…"

"Ya, I guess that would be ok… I just feel weird wearing clothes from a maternity store…" I said.

"Babe, you are almost six months pregnant… I don't think your favorite old Runaways T shirt is going to fit too well any more…" He said with a laugh.

I laughed to and agreed. I grabbed a clean bra and underwear and put them on as Edward put his T shirt over his beautiful muscular chest. I put the pretty purple shirt on and looked at my pants rack.

"Oh shit, I haven't done laundry in a while. I don't have any pants that fit me that are clean…" I said in frustration. "Do you think leggings would be ok with this?" I asked him as he zipped up his pants.

"Oh ya, I think that would look nice!" Edward said to me with a smile.

I grabbed a pair of black leggings off of the rack and slipped them on.

I turned to him and spun in a circle showing him the outfit.

"You look beautiful Bells, you always do." He said to me with a smile.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I said with a laugh.

I grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly. We walked together downstairs, and Edward grabbed his keys off of the table by the door as I put on my black moccasins. He quickly slipped his shoes on and he turned the alarm system on behind him as we walked out of the house to the car.

"Edward, stay close to me ok…?" I asked him as we pulled up the long drive to the prison gates.

He turned to face me and said, "I promise I will keep my hand in yours the entire time if you wish."

"Sounds good." I told him with a smile.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. "Can you not mention anything about this morning to anyone?" I asked him quietly.

"I swear I won't say a word." He vowed as he stepped out of the car. "Everyone has their doubts, and moments like those Bella. It's ok, I understand." He told me as he met me at my door and helped me out.

Like he promised, he grabbed my hand and held it in his as we walked up to the big doors.

As we walked inside of the doors, two men dressed in orange jumpsuits were being held in line to the front desk by two police.

One of the men whistled when he saw me and I cringed into Edward as the man's face met mine. His eyes were flat black and his face was cut up in several places.

Edward pulled me closer to him as the man continued to whistle and hoot.

The other man that was standing next to him stayed silent.

"Aren't you a pretty little lady…?" The man hooted out at me.

"BE QUIET!"The police that was holding him yelled in his ear.

"Don't mind him…" One of the police said to Edward and I.

Edward nodded and pulled me into his chest.

"Next!" The woman at the desk yelled and the four men walked over to her.

"God I wanted to punch that dick in the face…" Edward quietly murmured to me.

"I know…" I told him soothingly.

The cops suddenly viciously yanked the prisoners out of the room and down a hall way.

"Next!" The woman yelled again.

We quickly walked up to her and she smiled at me. "What can I do for you two?" She asked in her thick old chain smokers voice.

"We have an appointment with Rene Swan, Edward Cullen Sr., and Elizabeth Masen/Cullen." Edward quickly told her.

She picked up the walkie-talkie next to her and repeated what Edward said into it.

"Send them to the prisoner's conference room." The voice in the radio said back. "They are in here waiting."

"Jack!" The woman yelled out.

Suddenly a man ran out into the lobby and she told him to bring us there.

"Thank you" Edward said to her as Jack led us out of the lobby.

We walked through a door and Jack said to us, "Just ignore them all, and don't respond to any of them."

We began to walk into a room which I realized was a cell room.

"Incoming!" A voice rasped out and about twenty prisoners ran up to their bars and looked at Edward and myself.

Whistles and hoots came from all around us as we speedily tried to walk down the middle of the two sections of cells.

"Ey baby! Come give me some of that sweet luscious pussy!" Somebody yelled out.

I cringed farther into Edward as we walked along. And he held me tighter as well.

"That baby would be so tasty I'm sure…" A creepy looking woman said looking at my big stomach and licking her lips.

I wanted to cry terribly, that woman just said she wanted to eat my babies…!

I put my free hand on my big stomach and held it there, while holding my other hand in Edwards.

"Leave her while you can!" Someone yelled to Edward…

I could hear Edward grind his teeth together at that.

"Come give me some of that sweet action you gave him baby!" Another man yelled.

I stroked my stomach and held back tears.

"It's called a condom!" Someone yelled with a laugh.

"Baby, you should have gotten an abortion!" Someone else yelled to me.

"Please! Please I need some action! Please sexy!" A nasty looking woman yelled to Edward as she stuck her arms out the bars and tried to grab at him.

I pulled Edward tightly to me so that he would be away from that woman.

"Give of me some of that dick sexy! I bet it is delicious and huge! I need it inside of me!" A platinum blonde woman with fake boobs and all pink makeup yelled at Edward.

"What about the smokin' hot girl, Les? She looks pretty delicious to me!" Another woman yelled to the fake blonde.

"She's fucking knocked up Jen! You think she is going to want action?" The girl I guessed to be Les responded to the one named Jen.

_Edward and I get action all the time… _I thought to myself

Jen said, "Who the fuck knows?"

"I don't care about her! I just want the sexy ass bronzy!" Les yelled.

Luckily we arrived at the end of the hall way to the door. I couldn't take another second…

The plack on the outside of the door labeled it as the prisoner conference room.

The man escorting us opened the door and let us inside.

"Fuck I was about to burst!" Edward huffed out.

"Oh babe, I know me too!" I agreed.

I quickly pecked him on the lips and there was suddenly a throat clearing.

We spun around and there they sat… Elizabeth, Edward Sr., and Rene…

"Hello Bella…" Rene's snake like voice hissed out.

I put my hand back onto my stomach as I got a hard kick from inside. "Ouch…" I quietly mumbled out.

"I see you are still impregnated with the little bitch…" Rene sneered out.

"Rene, please don't…" I whispered out.

Elizabeth sat in her chair glaring at my stomach.

Suddenly Edward's father shot up from his chair and yelled, "You did this to us!"

"You all did this shit to yourselves! You all have tried to kill my Bella and our daughters on multiple occasions!" Edward yelled.

"Wait, daughters…?" Elizabeth suddenly yelled out to Edward.

_Oh shit…_

"Um… Ya. Our twins that all three of you will never get to meet because you all fucked up majorly and if you think you will get to, you are sadly mistaken!" Edward yelled.

"Way to go dick head! Not only did you knock the bitch up once, but twice! Wow way to have mutant sperm…" Ed Sr. yelled furiously at Edward.

"Oh I can't wait to see them, and yell in their miserable faces…" Elizabeth yelled.

"You are all literally crazy and abusive… You have to be shitting us if you think you will be able to meet them." I cut in and said.

"They are our grandchildren Bella… We are allowed to see them if we wish…" Rene trailed off with an angry devilish smile on her face. The craziness burning in her eyes…

"Poor dears… Helpless little babies who can't change who their parents are… I thought you two were into hard drugs and alcohol… I bet you don't even want to keep them because they will get in the way of your sex life…" Rene smirked and said.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" Edward screamed out.

I put my free hand on Edward's chest in restraint. "Babe, please don't… they are all crazy…" I quietly said to him. "Think of the girls…"

He squeezed my hand that he was still holding like he promised and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. He pecked a sweet kiss on my hand and I smiled at him.

"Excuse me, but us three all hate both of you and would really care less to see you being romantic…" Elizabeth said.

"You have all caused us so much pain that you think we care if you wish to see us exchange some sort of affection!" Edward shouted.

Edwards's fathers face turned red and yelled, "Enough of this shit! This is not the reason you are here! Either leave and go have sex with your pregnant whore, or tell us why the hell you are here!"

Edward gritted his teeth and said, "You want to know why we are here…?"

"Yes, we thought you two wouldn't come." Elizabeth interjected.

"Well first off, we are here to get your asses sentenced to life in prison, and also someone here wrote a check under my name. And I want to know who!" Edward yelled.

Elizabeth laughed. "You think you can get us sentenced?" She said in between laughs.

"You have tried to kill Bella and our un-born children! That would be three attempted murders, and you are abusive. You helped a person on the run and you are a fucking bitch! I KNOW we can get your ass sentenced Elizabeth!" Edward yelled to her.

"Don't yell at me!" Elizabeth spat out to him.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Edward yelled.

"Son…" Edward's father began to interrupt.

"I am not your son…"Edward said.

"Well considering you share my genes and have my blood in you… I think you are my son… I do remember your mother looking just as Bella does now… I may be older than you, but I can still remember creating you… Oh how great it was back then when I could fuck your mother without that bitch Alice and you in the way…" He said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare bring Bella into this...Do not EVER compare my Bella with that!" Edward said in between gritted teeth pointing to Elizabeth. "And don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" He shouted.

"So touchy…" Ed. Sr. trailed off.

Rene suddenly got up and walked up right in front of me. Edward pulled my body back away from her and she walked closer to us again.

"Cant I just feel my own grandchildren…?" Rene asked extending her arm.

"Don't… Please…" I said quietly in a panic.

Elizabeth crazily cackled behind us as Edward wrapped his arm protectively on my big ballooned stomach.

My eyes began to fill with tears as her hand got closer.

"They are my grandchildren… Just let me say hello…" Rene said with her eyes looking crazy.

"Rene, back off!" Edward spat out.

_Wow… She was literally crazy… bipolar no doubt too… _

Suddenly a guard that was quietly standing in the room with us walked over to Rene and pulled her back to the table and handcuffed her to it.

"You only have a few more minutes, so get talking." The guard said to them and he backed over into the wall where he was previously standing.

"So you want to know who wrote that check?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"Yes…" Edward said.

"Elizabeth don't…" Ed. Jr. said to her.

"Hey! Let her talk!" Edward shouted to him and he backed off.

"Ok… you got me Sherlock Holmes… I did." She said with a smirk

"Why?"Edward asked skeptically.

"Well, I thought that your bitch here might believe that you were leaving her, and you would come running to mummy when she left you…" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Why do you hate me so much…?" I suddenly interjected.

"You made my son turn into a little druggy… You are impregnated with MY sons' children… Why would I like you?" Elizabeth spat at me.

"Elizabeth, you are a horrid woman… I can't even believe you…" Edward interrupted.

"Don't talk to mummy like that Eddie…" Elizabeth said with a fake pout in her voice.

"You know what… I don't know why we came here… You are all just a waste of time…" Edward said as he began to turn our bodies towards the door.

"Please Bella… Let me meet them…" Rene suddenly said to me.

_WHAT?_

Tears suddenly formed in Rene's eyes and she said, "Please… I will leave you alone… just please let me meet your daughters when they are born…"

Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over me. _What is wrong with me…?_

"Maybe… if you haven't been sentenced to death by then…" I said with a weak tear-filled smile to her.

I heard Rene break out in sobs as I turned Edwards and my self's bodies around to leave. I pulled the door open and left Rene sobbing behind us.

_I had to get out of there…_

**OK SO ODD ENDING THAT IM SURE MOST OF YOU WILL BE CONFUSED ABOUT BUT IT WILL HAVE SOMETHING CRUCIAL TO WITH IT ALL LATER! THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Big Boy

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! I KNOW THAT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING, BUT IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED EVENTUALLY! I HAVE BEEN SUPRISINGLY BUSY LIGHTLY SO SORRY FOR JUST UPDATING NOW!**

**THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH24...**

_I heard Rene break out in sobs as I turned Edwards and my self's bodies around to leave. I pulled the door open and left Rene sobbing behind us._

_I had to get out of there… _

"Shhhh… baby its ok… Please don't cry…" Edward said to me while he stroked my hair and I lay in his arms on our bed.

"What is wrong with me?" I sobbed out. "I go and get Rene's hopes up… I completely let my guard down… I told her she could see them, even when we decided to keep them away from her!"

"Bella, baby… she is your mother. I understand that… there is nothing wrong with you hunny." Edward quietly said to me as he pressed his lips to my hair.

"Nnnn… No… I'm sorry… No… She can't see them… She can't… They are your daughters and I just volunteered them for bait to my psycho mother…" I stumbled out to him.

"Baby… they are not _my _daughters, they are _our_ daughters. It isn't just up to me, if you want her to at least see them when they are born… I understand that. Baby, I will never let our daughters be in harm's way. If I thought that they were honestly going to be in danger of her, I would tell you now that she can't see them." Edward said softly into my hair. "My parents on the other hand… I'm not ever going to let them see the girls. They may be their true grandparents, but to be honest… Elizabeth would probably lose it if she saw them and would kill us all… I'm utterly disgusted by how cruel and hideous someone can act to two helpless little babies!" Edward spat out. "I fervently hope that they look more like you than me because I don't want them in the girls' features... I guess it is a good thing that I look strangely more like Carlisle than my father in that case…" He trailed off.

It was true… Edward strangely looked more like Carlisle than his father. But secretly, I hope they look more like Edward because well… he is beautiful…

"I hope at least one of them has your beautiful eyes." I told Edward honestly.

"Ya, I wonder if they will be identical of fraternal…" Edward trailed off in wonder.

"Ya… I hope we will be able to tell them apart!" I replied in exasperation.

Edward let out a little chuckle at me and kissed my hair sweetly. "Babe, no matter if they are identical or not… they are our daughters and I am pretty sure that we will be able to tell them apart." He said with a laugh and spun me around to face him.

He smiled at me and said, "They are going to be the most beautiful babies ever… With you as their mother and all… They are going to be so lucky."

"Babe, did we not just have this conversation this morning? You are the most gorgeous person I have EVER seen in my life. But ya… I'm not disagreeing with you on that statement… They are going to be beautiful…" I said with a smile.

He smiled brightly and stroked my cheek with his soft thumbs, whipping away my tears.

"I can't wait for them…" I mumbled with a smile to him.

"Me too…" Edward said in agreement and gave me a bright smile in return.

He pulled his face closer to mine and he whispered out, an inch away from my lips, "I love you Isabella…"

"I love you too Edward" I told him in a soft whisper.

I moved my face towards him and softly pressed my lips to his soft, marshmallow like ones. He reached up and put his hand in my hair and softly pulled my head closer to his.

"Mmmm…" I moaned into his mouth.

He smiled against my lips as I deepened the kiss.

I reached my hands up and tangled them in his hair as he pulled my body up closer to his. I wrapped my legs around his and set myself in his lap closer.

He pulled away from me so that we could catch our breaths and I leaned my forehead on his, our noses touching.

"Well Bella, you sure are an interesting woman…" Edward said with a smile close to my lips.

I giggled and whispered, "What do you mean interesting?"

"Only my Bella would go from crying and broken, to hot and horny…" He whispered to me with a laugh.

I laughed quietly and said, "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh baby, it's better than a good thing… That is just another reason to love you." He said with a huge smile. "I couldn't possibly think of anyone better in this world to be the mother of my children." He murmured to me as I grabbed his chin and looked him straight in his bright green eyes.

He reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my smile.

"Oh Baby, you should know better than to bite your lip… That is my job." Edward said with a chuckle and he grabbed my face and roughly pulled his lips to mine. He took my bottom lip in his mouth as he sucked and nipped at it softly. "See what I mean baby… Your lips belong to me and if anyone is going to be sucking or nipping at your lips, it is going to be me." He said when we had to break away for air. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine roughly again after a moment and I got as close to him as I could manage with my big baby filled belly. My stomach up against his.

A small little foot pressed into my stomach and hit Edward as well as we deepened the kiss.

"I think there is something in between us…" Edward said when he pulled away as he felt the kick. "Are you ok baby…?" He asked me cautiously. "That was a pretty hard kick…"

"Ya, I'm fine. I think you felt that more than I did, I am getting more used to it." I told him truthfully.

"Our girls are just bouncing around in their mommy's belly, aren't they…" Edward said with a smug smile in his tone.

I laughed and agreed. He laughed again and I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"What?" I chuckled out. "What is so amusing my love?"

"I really do enjoy saying _our_ daughters…" He said with a smile in his voice. "And referring to you as their mommy just makes it better and more real." He gave me a bright smile and said.

"I like it too Edward…" I said with a smile of smugness and pride in my voice.

"Are you ready…?" Edward asked me as he pulled me closer to him so that his face was only inches from mine.

"For sex?" I asked him with a laugh. "I don't think it's really necessary to ask me."

He smiled brightly and laughed a quick laugh. "That wasn't what I meant baby." He said laughing. "I meant for the girls. To be a mother, and for me to be the father of your children…"

I laughed in embarrassment and said, "Oh… Edward, ever since I have known you, I have wanted you as the father of my children… I know we are prepared for them and all, so I guess you could say that we are _technically_ ready. But I am so nervous to actually become a mother… I am terrified of messing them up…" I told him truthfully.

He smiled and took my face in his hands. "You are going to be perfect…" He murmured to me and pulled my lips to his and gave me one more quick chaste kiss.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Edward asked me as he rose from the bed walking over to the dresser.

"Um, ya I guess I could eat something." I told him truthfully.

"Alright, does anything sound particularly good to you right now?" Edward asked me picking up his phone and scrolling through it.

"Hmmm… you…" I said with a smirk.

"Babe, you do need to eat. But I think I will take you up on that offer later tonight." He said with a laugh.

"Ok…" I pouted out.

He laughed at me as he looked up from his phone screen.

"Well, than I guess Chinese food… I feel like I haven't had it since before I was pregnant." I told him.

"Do you want the chicken baby? Or do you want something different tonight?" He asked as he dialed the numbers on his phone.

"I'll have… A medium pot sticker, sweet and sour chicken, and obviously white rice. Oh! And a crème cheese wonton!" I told him with a smile.

He looked at me in amusement and he smiled as he took that in.

"Ok…" He said smiling at me. Suddenly his voice cut off and he listened into the phone.

"Um, no thanks…" He said into the phone. "Ya, I'll have, a medium pot sticker, small sweet and sour chicken, a large container of white rice, a crème cheese wonton and a small egg Fu-Young." He told the person.

"Babe, do you want anything else?" He asked me putting the phone away from his mouth.

"No… I think I'm good…" I told him with a smile.

"Alright that's it." He said into the phone.

He walked over to me and bent his face down to mine. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and too soon, he pulled away.

He listened into the phone again and put the phone away from his mouth.

"Do you want to go get it, or have it delivered baby?" He asked me.

"Delivery." I told him smugly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Ya delivery will be good…" He said into the phone and he became quiet again. "Cullen" He told the person.

I smiled and put one of my hands on my big, round, hard stomach. I stroked my hand soothingly across it and smiled when I felt a little nudge in response.

"Thanks." Edward said into the phone and pressed the end button. He smiled at me when he saw my hand feebly fluttering on my stomach.

"God you're cute…" Edward murmured to me as he walked over and put himself in between my legs that were dangling off the bed.

"I know…" I said smugly with a smile.

"So baby, what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked me suddenly.

_Holy shit, my birthday! Is it really already time for my birthday? What day is it?_

"Oh… Um, I forgot…" I murmured.

Edward laughed. "Ya I know you did. That's why I'm bringing it up. You have been so busy thinking of the girls and school that I figured you forgot." He said with a soft smile.

"I don't want to make a big production out of this Edward… I just want to be with you." I told him honestly. "Oh, I do for sure want one thing…" I said smugly.

"What…? Anything Bella…" He said with a smile.

"I want great birthday sex!" I shouted out and began to laugh.

Edward chimed in with me and said in between laughs, "Of course baby! That is just a given!"

I smiled darkly and grabbed his arm to pull his frame closer to myself.

"Ya know… if you want to give me a pre-birthday present, I would totally be ok with that…" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh I bet you would…" Edward jokingly mumbled into my neck. He slowly turned his head and pressed his lips to my jugular. He began to suck on my neck as my legs tightened around him making it impossible for him to escape.

Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket and I noticed that it was Emmett's ring tone.

"Ugh…" I groaned at the interruption.

Edward laughed at me and took his lips from my neck and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He hit ignore and set the phone back down on the bed next to us.

"Jesus Christ, I swear everytime I am about to take you, your brother calls!" Edward grumbled out.

"That's Emmett… a real pain in the ass…" I mumbled. "God Edward, I need you now… I can't wait any longer…"

"You don't need to say anything else baby." Edward said and he grabbed the edge of my shirt and carefully lifted it over my big stomach and proceeded to take it off of me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and quickly lifted it off of him. I grabbed my leggings and pulled them off, while he took off his jeans. Edward quickly grabbed his phone off of the bed and set it on the night stand. I leaned back against the head board and Edward joined me on the bed. He lay down and pulled me on top of him. _There really was no other way to do it when you have a huge stomach in the way… _

He sunk me down onto him and we both moaned out at the contact. Edward began to lift me up and slam me back down onto him. Every time I would hiss out at the contact and he would smile smugly.

"Come… On… baby…" He managed out as he began to thrust his hips while I slammed down onto him. I was basically dancing on his lap while we got closer and closer…

"Ahhhh...!" I screamed out as Edward moved my body on to his in a very touchy manor…

Edward's phone began to ring again and I took it as Emmett due to the ring tone.

"God… damnit… Emmett…" Edward hissed out as he gripped my hips tighter.

He just continued to let it ring as we began to get faster and faster in our dance. Finally the ringing cut off and it beeped saying he had a new voice mail.

"Come on Bella… let go…" Edward murmured out and I followed his command… He soon came along too and I collapsed on top of him feeling like a limp noodle. I rolled off of him when I realized how heavy I probably was on top of him.

"You don't have to roll off of me baby… I love having you lay on me…" Edward murmured.

Edward pulled me on top of him again and nestled his chin onto the top of my head. We continued to lay there panting, and sighing… But again we were interrupted by a loud ringing from Edwards's phone.

"Jesus fuck!" Edward yelled as he reached over and grabbed his phone off of the table.

"What the fuck do you want right now Emmett? This is NOT a good time! I am busy!" Edward hissed into the phone still panting.

**(EPOV)**

"Man, listen Charlie still isn't home… He told me at ten this morning that he would be home by noon and it is six thirty… I called his cell like ten times and he isn't answering…" Emmett said panicked into the phone. "Dude, why are you panting like you just ran a marathon…?" He asked cautiously.

"Em…" I managed into the phone. I don't think he wants to hear that I was just fucking his sister…

"Edward, are you ok man…? You seem kind of tortured sounding…" He asked me.

"Emmett! I am tortured because it seems like I can't get to more than second base with Bella without you fucking bugging us! Can't you let a brother get some?" I screeched into the phone.

Bella leaned up from my chest and her eyes got huge but she laughed. _Wow… how kinky of me… I am sitting here on the phone with Emmett while his sister lies naked on my chest… Damn._

"Oh…sorry man… but if you were with anyone else besides my baby sister, I would let you get some but… sorry I guess… You already knocked her up, so I guess I can't say much…" He surrendered into the phone.

"Em, you make it seem like a bad thing that I got her pregnant. When you say knocked up, it hurts man…" I told him honestly.

"Ya, ya… I know what you mean… sorry bro."He said. "Hey can you guys come over and help me look for Charlie when you are… done…?" He asked skeptically.

I laughed. "Well we have Chinese food on the way so it might be a little while… But ya after that, sure thing… Try calling him again though. Call if he comes home…" I said to him and he hung up after saying bye.

"What did he want babe?" Bella asked me stroking my face.

"Charlie is MIA and Em is freaking out…" I told her honestly.

"Is he ok?" Bella frantically asked.

I leaned my face to hers and kissed her plump, pink lips quickly. I pulled away looking into her eyes and said to her, "Charlie is a big boy Bells… Not to mention a cop, so I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself… But, I honestly don't know baby… I sure hope so…"

**SEMI BORING CHAPTER AND NOT MUCH HAPPENED BUT I HAD A REALLY GOOD IDEA SO I NEEDED TO DO THIS CHAPTER TO LEAD UP TO IT. A FEW PEOPLE WERE ASKING FOR SOME SLIGHT LEMMONS, SO I DECIDED TO FIT A QUICK LEMMON IN THERE! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN VERRY SOON! I PROMISE! AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!**

**PS. OH SO YESTERDAY WAS FATHERS DAY AND ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS HOW FUCKING ADORABLE EDWARD IS GOING TO BE AS A FATHER! EEK! LOL PEACE OUT;)**


	25. SWAN

**OK SO I AM GOING TO MY CABIN FOR LIKE 5 DAYS SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I WILL ASAP THOUGH! I PROMISE!**

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH25...!**

_I leaned my face to hers and kissed her plump, pink lips quickly. I pulled away looking into her eyes and said to her, "Charlie is a big boy Bells… Not to mention a cop, so I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself… But, I honestly don't know baby… I sure hope so…"_

**(BPOV)**

After Edward and I got our clothes back on, the delivery guy came and we ate our food quickly.

Edward told Emmett that we would go over to the house and go help him look for Charlie when we were done eating, so now we are pulling into the driveway of my old house next to Emmett's big jeep.

"Looks like Rose is here" I said pointing to her car parked on the grass.

"Edward, where the hell could he be…?" I asked as we got out of the Volvo.

"I don't know love… but we will find him…" He said with a meek smile. I grabbed his hand as we walked up the sidewalk to the front steps.

"Em!" I yelled as I opened the front door and walked inside with Edward on my heels.

Suddenly from above us, I could hear Emmett run out of his room and down the hall to the stairs.

"Damnit Bella, I thought you were Charlie…" Emmett grumbled when he noticed it was me.

"I don't sound like Charlie at all!" I pouted out.

Edward and Emmett laughed at my pouting and suddenly I heard tippy noises from upstairs. _Sounds like Rose's high heels…_

"You guys took too long, so I had Rose come over…" Em said as Rosalie emerged next to him at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Rose." Edward and I said simultaneously.

"Hey mama and papa bear…" Rose said to us and we all laughed.

Rose walked down the stairs and Emmett followed after her.

Rosalie came up to me and hugged me carefully, trying to avoid my big stomach.

"How are you doing Bella?" She asked me sweetly.

"Pretty good…" I said patting my stomach lightly.

"Are you taking good care of my little nieces?" She asked with a smile. _I think it is pretty adorable that Rose calls them her nieces, I mean… We all know we will be related by marriage eventually so basically we are all family already…_

"That's good! No false labors again, or anything?" She asked with a laugh.

"That isn't funny Rosalie… That was serious…" Edward said to her in a stern voice.

"Oh Edward, you were freaking out… it was pretty hilarious if you ask me…" She said with a smirk and I giggled lightly.

"Hello… people are we going to stand here and talk about Edward over reacting or are we going to look for Charlie?" Emmett said seriously.

"Right…" Edward agreed with Emmett.

I slipped past them and wondered into the kitchen to find a snack. I found a little bag of wheat crisps and I started munching on them.

"Bella get out of the kitchen and hurry up!" Emmett said in annoyance.

_Wow… Em is really freaking out here! He turns everything into like a bad soap opera…_

"Emmett, she is pregnant! She can eat whenever she pleases!" Edward said in irritation to Emmett.

I grabbed the bag and walked out of the kitchen I walked into Edward's arms, my face to his, and asked holding up the bag, "wheat crisp?" I plopped one into my mouth and let it sit there on my tongue trying to get the salt off of it. Suddenly Edward stuck his mouth to mine and he snatched the wheat crisp out of my mouth with his tongue! _Holy… Fuck… _

"You stole my wheat crisp…" I said in mock disbelief trying not to pounce on him.

"Oh Christ! No wonder you knocked my sister up! You do things like that to her!" Emmett boomed out looking disgusted.

"Hey Em, maybe Edward and I should stay here to make sure Charlie doesn't come home…" I said distractedly staring at Edward's lips.

"Not a chance!" Emmett spat out. "I am not just going to leave the house basically giving you two the ok to fuck! That is not something a brother does!"

"But Emmett…" I whined out.

"Bella! Have you officially lost it? YOU ARE PREGNANT BESIDES! You should not be fucking like bunnies when you have ONE baby inside of you Bella! And you have TWO babies inside of you! It just isn't right! What is wrong with you!" He yelled.

"It's the hormones Em, just calm down…" Rosalie said to Emmett trying to calm him down.

His yelling made me snap out of it. "Come on babe, let's go find Charlie…" I said to Edward pulling at his arm. I walked out of the house with Edward on my flanks, and I walked right up to the car and got in.

"Babe… its ok… He is your big brother…" Edward told me laughing slightly as he started the engine.

I took a wheat crisp out of the bag and plopped it in my mouth as we pulled out of the drive way. My phone suddenly started to ring and I answered it without looking at the call ID.

"Bella bear, I'm sorry… I'm just worried about dad…" Emmett's voice said loudly through the phone.

"Ya, I know Em…" I said quietly.

"Bells, I really am sorry… You know I have a big mouth…" Emmett said quietly.

I laughed a little, "Ya… you do. But I am sorry too… I mean, I guess I understand where you are coming from…" I mumbled.

"It's ok Bella… I just… am touchy… It isn't your fault really. I over reacted…" He said honestly.

"Ya…" I said not knowing what else to say. "Oh!" I suddenly remembered, "Where have you looked so far for Charlie?" I asked.

As Emmett was telling me the places, I suddenly realized that this was about Rene…

"Emmett…" I said cutting him off. "Today was the day Charlie and Rene got married…" I suddenly told him. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and I heard Emmett huff in relief.

"That's right… oh god and tomorrow is the anniversary of Grandma Swan's death…" Emmett said in defeat into the phone.

"Em I will call you in a bit. I've got to go…" I suddenly said into the phone and before he could respond, I hung up.

"Edward, turn here." I told him, pointing to a long road ahead of us.

He pulled up when we got to the turn and when he saw the sign, he looked at me questioningly.

"The cemetery…?" He asked me with a confused tone.

"Tomorrow is the Anniversary of Charlie's mother's death." I told him quietly.

There was a big pond in the middle of the cemetery and many roads branching off of it to many different sections.

"Go up that hill babe…" I instructed him pointing to it.

Because it was so dark, we didn't see Charlie's cruiser until the head lights finally hit it. His cruiser was parked on the side of the road and it was pitch black outside.

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and left his lights on as we exited the car.

I saw him then… He was sitting on the big black bench above her grave… He was just sitting there staring down at the pond below the hill. The moon was reflecting off of the pond and it was dead silent. I walked over to it quietly with Edward's hand in mine. I sat down as well as I could with my stomach in the way and pulled Edward down onto the bench next to me. I reached my arm out and put it around Charlie's shoulder gently. Suddenly a swan floated across the pond and it looked right up at us… We all gaped in shock at this odd occurrence.

I don't know how long we sat there watching the beautiful swan as we sat in dead silence. But eventually, we all began to get freezing cold… So we decided on leaving… Most people would think this was a bad way to spend a Saturday night, but I think we all really needed it…

"Poor Charlie has been through so much…" Edward said to me quietly as we pulled into Charlie's driveway.

On the way over, Edward and I decided to stay at Charlie's tonight and go to Church with him in the morning… We are NOT church people, but Charlie always goes on his own… So we decided it was necessary in a time like this…

"Ya… I feel terrible… I feel like most of those things, have been my fault…" I said honestly to him.

"Babe… People make mistakes… But you don't always need to blame everything on yourself…" Edward said as he reached over and stroked my cheek when he turned the engine off.

I bent over to kiss him softly and he gave me a quick, sweet peck on the lips. I smiled sweetly at him and he returned the smile.

"Can we go to sleep when we get inside?" I asked him.

"Of course. You need sleep baby… And I am tired also." He responded with a smile.

"Sounds good." I told him and we unbuckled our seat belts and got out of the car.

We heard Charlie pull in behind us and we walked inside holding the door for him.

"See you in the morning dad." I said softly and I gave him a big hug.

He laughed a little, "Wow, you are really getting big now…" He said to me referring to my big stomach.

"Ya… I know." I said smiling brightly and I put a hand on my big stomach and rubbed it.

"Thank you for letting us stay tonight Charlie." Edward said to him politely.

"Yepp, no problem. See you in the morning kids." He said to us quietly and he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Shall we…?" Edward asked me holding his hand out for me to take.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked up the stairs slowly _(well… I was more like hobbling…) _

When we made it to Emmett's door next to mine, I peeped my head in and said quietly, "We found him… We'll see you in the morning…"

"Night." He mumbled back, barely awake, flopped out on his bed.

Edward and I chuckled a little at Em and we walked into my room together quietly.

We both took out turns in the bathroom, and we got into some pajamas that we have here still from a while ago. _My old pajama shirt was REALLY big for me before and now, it was just the right size to cover my big stomach._

Before I knew it, we were curled up in my little bed, him pressing right into my back with an arm around waist and resting on my big stomach.

_I knew I felt sad, but I guess I didn't know I was this sad…_ I suddenly felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and soon to follow, the water works really began… Edward was spooned right up against me and it felt very comforting, knowing that he understood… He nuzzled his head into my neck and just let me cry it all out, which I really needed… Every now and then, he would murmur soft, comforting things to me while he rubbed, little soothing circles on my stomach.

The last thing I heard was, "I love you Bella…" Before I cried myself to sleep…

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER WAS CUT SHORT, I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT LONGER, AND HAVE THEM GO TO CHURCH IN THIS CHAPTER AND NOT THE NEXT, BUT I HAVE SOME PROBLEMS I NEED TO DEAL WITH, WITH MY FAMILY SO… I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE INTERESTING WITH A PREGNANT SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD AND HER BOYFRIEND, GOING TO CHURCH WITH HER DAD… OH BOY… LOL! AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! 3 MARIA!**


	26. What A Day

**OK SO I JUST GOT BACK FROM ECLIPSE AND IT WAS SO FUCKING AMAZING! EVERYONE GO AND SEE IT! LITERALLY EVERYONE IT THAT ENTIRE MOVIE IS HOT!**

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH26...!**

_The last thing I heard was, "I love you Bella…" Before I cried myself to sleep…_

"Morning my love…" I heard Edward's voice say quietly as my eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Morning…" I said with a small smile on my lips.

"Are you still up for going to Church with Charlie?" Edward asked me hesitantly, leaning up on his elbow facing me.

"Yes… I feel like I need to be there…" I told him honestly.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Edward asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"No. I want you there with me… I need you." I told him in a soft voice.

"Ok… If you're sure… Because I don't want to interfere." He told me.

"Babe… I am carrying your children… You are a part of my family now." I told him sweetly.

He caressed my cheek sweetly and leaned forwards to kiss me.

His soft lips met mine, and he gave me one quick peck on the lips.

I pulled away quickly and he looked at me confused.

"Morning breath…" I murmured in response to his confused look.

He laughed a small throaty laugh and I said quickly, "we'll continue where we left off once we get ready."

He smiled and nodded in response. "Bells…" He tried quietly.

"Yes?" I asked him softly smiling at him.

"I haven't been to Church in quite a while… What should I wear…?" He asked me with a little laugh. "Are jeans acceptable?"

I laughed at him quietly and said, "babe, I thought your parents dragged you and Alice along with them regularly…"

"They did, but I feel like I should dress a bit more… grown-up considering that I am going with my girlfriend that I impregnated…" He said with a laugh.

I smiled at him and said, "I love you just the way you are."

"Yes, but I don't think the snobby church people will…" He said truthfully.

"Just wear those dark jeans of yours… You know… the ones I love on you…" I said with a smile. "And… I think that nice, light blue button up shirt is here still too."

"Alright… We'll see how it looks." He said getting up from the bed and walking over to my dresser that we kept some of Edward's things in too.

I tried my best to get out of bed without needing Edward's help and he looked over and saw me and smiled smugly. "Do you…" Was all he managed to get out before I cut him off.

"I can do it…" I said and he chuckled at me.

After a moment, I got myself on my feet and smiled with pride at Edward. "See… I did it." I told him trying not to laugh.

He smiled at me and said, "You certainly did babe."

Edward and I got dressed and ready while chatting back and forth quietly and he now stood smiling at me looking beautiful in his light blue shirt and hot jeans. I stood there in a pair of black leggings and a flowy aqua maternity shirt.

I walked over to him and said, "I do believe that we need to finish something…"

He took my face in his soft hands and leaned down to kiss me softly. I smiled against his lips and he gave me one more quick, sweet peck before pulling away.

There was suddenly a knock at my door and Emmett popped his head in and said, "You guys ready? We need to leave in five."

"Ya." I told him and walked over to grab my purse off of the night stand.

I took Edward's hand in mine, and walked out into the hall way behind Emmett. We all walked down stairs together and walked into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"You kid's all look very nice." Charlie told us all with a smile.

We all smiled in response and I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed out an apple.

"I can eat this in the car if you guys want to go now." I told them taking a bite from my apple.

"Sounds good…" Charlie said. "Are we all taking one car, or are you two driving separately?" He asked pointing at me and Edward for the last part.

"We can all drive together if you want dad." I told him and he smiled.

"Edward, we're taking your car." Emmett said to Edward.

"Um… Ok…" Edward said.

"Well we don't all need to ride in a police car, or have an extremely pregnant woman in a big rowdy Jeep." Emmett said.

"True… Ok that is fine with me." Edward said and we all walked out of the kitchen to the door to get our shoes on by the front door.

Once we were all ready, we walked out to the Volvo in silence.

The ride to Church was quiet until Emmett asked Charlie about the Mariner's game that was on tonight.

Edward pulled into the lot of the big Catholic Church along side of a blue minivan. When the big sliding door of the van opened and I saw Angela Webber come out. _I love Angela! She has always been the nicest to me out of all of the other girls at our school that weren't in my group._

She smiled brightly at me and waved. But when she noticed it was me in the Volvo. But her smile slowly faded when the driver's side door opened and her father Mr. Webber got out.

_I don't think that they know we can hear them through the car…_

"Who are you waving at Ang?" Mr. Webber asked looking around curiously.

"Um… Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Angela told her father honestly.

"Edward Cullen the father of her baby right?" Mr. Webber asked quietly.

"Yes father… they are nice people… Don't judge them…" Angela said defensively. "And actually, they are having twins, not just one baby."

"Poor kids… Extremely irresponsible parenting is what caused that poor girl to get pregnant Angela. I will not ever let that happen to you. You know better that that… You are a smart girl Angela, so I would like if you kept your distance from them. I don't want to see you in that position until you are well married and are much older. Do you understand me?" He said sternly to her.

"Dad… They are going to get married eventually, and that is terrible of you to accuse Charlie and Edward's parents of bad parenting…" She told him.

"Angela… do you realize that they are probably going to get married just because they think they have to, and they will be divorced before you can say baby!" He said in a hushed yell.

"Dad! They have known each other for EVER and if you ask me, I would love to be in love like they are…" Angela murmured the last part.

"You do NOT want to be in that position Angela! Now get the twins out of the car and let's go!" He yelled at her.

_Poor Angela… She was standing up for me and Edward and she was getting yelled at for it._

I turned my head and saw Edward sitting there staring at me sadly. "Angela is such a nice girl." Edward said managing out a week smile.

"Don't listen to him Bells…" Charlie said quietly to me from the back seat.

"I know…" I said quietly. "And dad, you are an amazing parent… YOU don't listen to him too…" I told him also.

Charlie huffed quietly and Emmett suddenly said, "Ok, don't want to be late…" And he opened his door.

We all got out of the car and Edward came around to my side and grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear and I smiled up at him.

"Love you too." I responded with a smile.

I gave him a quick kiss and Emmett quietly walked up to my ear and whisper/ yelled, "PDA BELLA!"

Edward and I laughed and all four of us walked through the parking lot side by side.

"Here we go…" Emmett whispered so all of us could hear and we walked into the big Church.

People were standing in the entry way and as soon as they saw Edward and me, the room filled with whispers…

"Edward!" Esme said from behind us, and her and Carlisle came into the entry way behind us.

"Hello Esme… Carlisle…" Edward said politely to them as Esme hugged him, and Carlisle shook his hand.

"Bella dear, how are you?" Esme asked me sweetly while she hugged me.

"Pretty good…" I told her honestly.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear it dear…" She said sweetly to me and she flashed her bright smile.

Carlisle was talking to Charlie and Emmett, and Edward and I were chatting with Esme quietly when the bells began to ring.

"Oh we better get in there before they start…" Esme said and we all began to walk into the great steeple. Edward was still holding my hand and Esme was walking in front of us, with Charlie, Carlisle, and Emmett trailing behind.

Esme walked us over to the only empty pew left and as I looked around, EVERYONE was staring at us! _HAS NOBODY EVER SEEN A PREGNANT WOMAN WITH HER FUCKING FAMILY BEFORE? OR WHAT?_

"Cocksuckers…" Emmett murmured under his breath.

"Emmett!" Charlie scolded quietly.

The people behind us were probably in their forty's and had five children with them. A teenage girl, two identical twin boys that looked around six years old, a boy who looked around, ten. And a baby! _See! They have a fucking baby so why can't I? What is so god damn wrong with that? _

"As soon as the girls are born, we are bringing them here and showing off how cute they are." I grumbled to Edward.

He laughed beside me and said under his breath to me, "Sounds good to me… Everyone will be fawning over them, and we will just keep our daughters all to our selves…"

I gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled at him. _I love the way he says OUR daughters… It is so cute…_

"I would kiss you right now, but I have a feeling, that would just draw more attention…" I muttered to him.

He chuckled lightly and I gave him a smug smile.

"Quiet you two…" Esme muttered to us.

The priest dude, and his little minions began to descend down to the main alter. I looked down at my hand on Edward's when I felt the priest's eyes on me. I looked up again and he was glaring at Edward, Charlie, Emmett and I! He even gave Carlisle and Esme a dirty look! _What the hell?_

Everyone else in the Church seemed to notice where the Priest was glaring, and they all gave us looks again. _God… What is wrong with them!_

"Today we will be talking about Virgin Mary, Mother of God…" The Priest said loudly so it echoed through the walls, and I looked over to see Charlie clenching his jaw.

_How do we deserve this…? I don't understand! We got our asses up this morning and we chose to come to Church! And yet, everyone is treating us as though, we were minions of Satan! Aren't Churches supposed to be welcoming! _

"We all have sins! Let us all tell!" Shouted the Priest. "Obviously, we can't take back all sins… Sometimes, some sins are so far from irreversible that we will live in sin forever… like say, you didn't obtain from sexual intercourse, unlike Mary did… SIN!" He shouted. "You WILL live in sin!"

My entire family went frozen like he had slapped us all, and they all looked like they wanted to kill. _We all knew that he was pointing out us in particular._

Suddenly to my left, I saw Angela Webber stand up. _Oh no… _"You are all terrible people…" She said out loud and walked out of her pew and ran down the aisle!

"Bella, we are leaving…" Charlie said and my entire family stood up and Carlisle led the way out of the pew.

_Everyone was glaring at us as we walked all together towards the big doors._

"TERRIBLE!" Emmett yelled out as we exited the doors.

As soon as we got into the entry way, Edward had me in his arms, in a tight embrace and tears began to run down my face.

"We need to find a new Church…" Emmett mumbled when he saw me going to pieces.

"I'm… so… sorry dad… we… came here… for you… and… all we did was… cause problems… and… and… I'M FUCKING SORRY THAT I GOT PREGNANT OK! I RUINED ALL OF YOUR' S LIVES! BUT I CANT TAKE THAT BACK!" I SUDDENLY SHOUTED OUT AND BEGAN TO SOB.

Edward hugged me tighter from behind and he kissed my hair soothingly.

"Bella… You did NOT ruin our lives sweetie… You are bringing two little miracles into this family… You are like a daughter to us honey… Don't listen to them… They are over ruled with hate and fear…" Esme said softly. "You and Edward get two beautiful daughters out of this, Charlie get's two beautiful granddaughters… Emmett gets two beautiful little nieces… And we get two beautiful little angels to join our family…" She said sweetly. "We don't want you to take it back Bella… We are all so excited! Sure, things may be rough at times… But that is how a family works…" She said with a bright smile.

"We are all here for you Baby…" Edward said quietly into my hair.

"Bells, Esme is right, you didn't ruin our lives… You are bring our lives back together by bringing these two little girls into this world… We all love you and we are all supportive of you and Edward… We all know how great of parents you both are going to make… And think of how much love those little girls are going to be surrounded with…" Charlie said quietly. "Don't be sorry…"

"If this helps Bella, I have had at least fifteen people call me and ask if they could see you and the girls first… The girls, as well as you, are very much loved Bella… The girls aren't even born yet, and Alice has already purchased clothes for them, for when they are five!" Carlisle said to me reassuringly.

_Oh Alice… _my tears came to a stop finally and Edward kissed away the one lingering on my cheek.

"I love you all…" I said quietly and they all came over and we did a weird big group hug.

"Let's go out for some breakfast…" Esme said sweetly.

_Suddenly I remembered Angela… Oh I need to thank her…_

"Um… sounds great but I need to use the bathroom first…" I told them. _ I bet Angela is in the bathroom crying…_

"Do you want me to come with you baby? Or are you ok…?" Edward asked me warily.

"Um… I think I'll be ok… I will be right back…" I told him and I turned to head down the long hall way.

When I reached the bathroom door, I could hear little sobs from inside.

I opened the big door and saw Angela sitting on the counter.

"Hey Ang…" I said quietly to her.

"Oh... Bella! Hi." She said to me whipping away her tears.

"Thank you so much for standing up for me… That was one of the nicest things anyone has done for me…" I told her.

"Of course Bella… I think you are amazing, I am so sorry for my father… He is so prejudiced…" Angela told me sincerely, hopping off of the counter.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, my stomach is kind of in the way." I said with a laugh.

She laughed and whipped the rest of her tears away. "How much longer until you pop?" She asked me with a laugh.

"About a month and a half…" I told her. Little kicks came from inside me then…

She sighed and looked at me questioningly. "Can I… Can I touch your stomach…?" She asked warily. "I'm sorry that is kind of weird of me…" She said suddenly.

"No really! Go ahead… They're kicking right now." I told her.

She hesitantly put her hand forward and she carefully set her hand on my big stomach.

She gasped when she felt the little kicks from inside of me and she looked at me and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not right now, sometimes it does though… But I know they don't mean it. There just isn't enough room in there for both of them. I think it's comforting really… They really start kicking hard when I kiss Edward though." I told her with a laugh.

She laughed too and said, "You are very lucky Bella that you have Edward, and your family to support you."

"Ya… I know…" I said truthfully. She smiled. "Um… Angela…?" I asked her suddenly.

"Ya?" She asked.

"I hope this isn't too weird but… Would you want to be at the delivery room with me when I have the girls…?" I asked hesitantly.

"I would… I would love that Bella…" She said with a bright smile.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Of course! I will be there as long as you want me to be." She told me. "Who else will be in the room?" She asked curiously.

"Um… Well Alice is VERY squeamish, so I don't think she will be able to be in there… But, Edward, you, Rose, and Maybe Esme…" I told her

"What about your mother…?"She asked curiously.

"My mother is in Prison…" I told her. "I want her to be there in a way, but I don't think I could have her in the delivery room…" I said honestly.

"Ah… I understand…" She said nodding her head.

"Ya… Oh hey, do you wanna hang out after school at all this week?" I asked her.

"That would be great…" She said with a smile.

"Since your father hates me, do you want to come over to Edward's and my new house?" I asked her. "We can drive you." I threw in.

"Sure! Would tomorrow work for you guys? Cause I'm babysitting the twins all the rest of the week." She said.

"Ya sounds great!" I said with a smile. "Well, being pregnant has some downsides, like having to pee all the time!" I told her with a laugh.

She laughed and I walked into a stall. I quickly did my business and walked out to find Angela putting her hair in a pony tail, in the mirror. I washed my hands quickly and said, "Well… I better get going… Edward will get nervous and come looking for me if I don't hurry up." We laughed.

"Alright, I will just see you tomorrow!" She said with a bright smile.

I hugged her once more and said, "See you tomorrow Ang." And I walked out the door.

After we had breakfast, we all went back to Charlie's house and we are now sitting in the living room.

"Esme, will you be in the delivery room with me?" I asked suddenly.

"Um… I would be honored Bella!" She said in shock.

"You are more like a mother to me, than Rene is so, I thought it would be a good thing to have you there…" I said to her.

"How about me Bells?" Emmett asked. "Do I get to be in there and see you push out my nieces and scream bloody murder?" He asked with a laugh. We all looked at Emmett and gave him 'the look.'

"Is that a no?" He asked.

"I don't particularly want you in there Em; you would be freaking out more than I will be…" I said with a laugh.

"Well someone needs to video tape it!" He whined out.

"That is another reason I don't want you in there… I don't particularly want you videotaping my crotch…" I told him honestly.

"Edward help me out here buddy!" Emmett said to Edward.

"Em, you could barely dissect a frog without feeling squeamish… And you aren't a fan of blood… I don't think we need you freaking out when Bella is trying to give birth..." Edward said honestly.

"Damnit! I wanted to watch Bella scream her ass off, and try to push those babies out of her tiny body!" Emmett pouted out.

"EMMETT! YOUR EMBARING ME!" I wailed out.

"It's ok Bella… You have nothing to be embarrassed about…" Edward said stroking my hair.

"Truthfully Emmett, I don't think you want to see that…" Carlisle told Em.

"I have delivered several babies, and if you get squeamish around blood… You DON'T want to see that… There is a LOT of blood…" Carlisle told him.

"Ya… I guess…" Emmett pouted out.

"So Esme, you're in right?" I asked her.

"Of course Bella." She told me with a smile.

"Obviously I am going to be there." Edward said when I looked at him questioningly.

"Ok, so… The only person I still have to ask is Rose." I said.

"WHAT?"Emmet wailed out. "My girlfriend gets to be there, but not me!"

We all looked at Emmett with a look again and I said, "Rosalie breeds her dogs Emmett… She has seen like twenty dogs be born before, She was in the delivery room when her Brother Royce's wife had Cecelia… And Rosalie is a hard ass…"

He huffed and folded his arms across his chest like a small child. We all laughed at him while he pouted.

"Alright, so it's settled… Edward, Esme, Rose and Angela…" I said with a content smile.

"Angela?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes." Was all I said and he left it at that.

"So Bells what do you want to do for your birthday?" Charlie asked questioningly.

"Um…" Was all I managed to get out before Emmett interrupted.

"We are totally going to the new water park in California!" He said loudly.

"Are you sure you aren't on some sort of drug?" I asked him.

"What…? Why…?" He asked.

"I am like six and a half months pregnant Emmett!" I said.

"Ya, so…?" He asked.

"I can't exactly go to a water park with a huge belly Emmett!" I answered him loudly.

"We can just do the easy stuff like the wave pool, and the lazy river than." He said.

"What do you think I am going to wear? I can't exactly wear my old bikini's Emmett… My stomach would look so weird…" I said.

"Sure you can. Just wear one of your old bikini's Bella… Come on… It will be fun! Plus, remember how much fun we had last time we went to California!" He said.

"How do you think we are going to pay for this Em?" I asked him curiously.

"Edward is loaded Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" Charlie and I yelled.

"We need the money for the hospital bill Emmett! We can't just go party like we used to!" I yelled to him. "Times have changed!"

"Bells, I was kidding about Edward paying! I never used that money I got from my summer job." He boomed with a laugh. "Don't worry about it Bells!"

"You have school…" Charlie said.

"We have next week off for vacation." Emmett said. "We'll go on Friday night after school this week." He said.

_Wow… I am going to California for my birthday… And Emmett's paying!_

"I haven't given you a real birthday present since before mom went crazy Bells… I think you deserve one…" He said with a smile.

"Would you be ok with going this late in your pregnancy Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yes but… I think that would be really weird to wear a bikini with a huge stomach…" I mumbled.

"Wow Bella… you WOULD be worried about how you look in a bikini…" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Bella… You must avoid jerky movements, or anything that you don't think is a good idea…" Carlisle said worriedly.

"I'll make sure she is safe." Edward said kissing my hair.

_Oh boy… A water park in California sounds like a bunch of craziness to me… _

**OH BOY… AN ALMOST SEVEN MONTH PREGNANT BELLA AND THE REST OF THE GANG IN C.A AT A WATERPARK SHOULD BE INTERESTING… POOR BELLA AND THE CHURCH THING THOUGH… AND WHO ELSE LOVES HOW NICE ANGELA IS? I KNOW I DO! BUT OH IM GETTING EXCITED! WE ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE GIRLS'S BIRTH! EEK! EDWARD IS GOING TO BE SUCH A CUTE DADDY! OMG PLUS, I AM SO EXCITED FOR ECLIPSE! WOOOOO! MIDNIGHT SHOWING BABY! AS ALWAYS, PEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **

**~ 3 COTTON CANDY!**


	27. LAX

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH27...!**

_Oh boy… A water park in California sounds like a bunch of craziness to me… _

"Mam, how far along are you?" The little airport attendance woman asked me.

"Six and a half months…" I said and she looked at me like she thought I was lying. "I'm having twins… that is why I look so big…" I told her while she continued to stare at me warily.

"Ok then… As long as you don't go into labor on the plane…" She said waving me through snobily.

I rolled my eyes at her and huffed. _Stupid airport people…_

"Bella!" I heard a little voice chirp loudly from behind me.

I turned around as I was finishing going through security and saw Alice, Rose, and Jasper standing there waving at me.

_I haven't seen Alice and Jasper in months! _

I waved up high and I heard Edward call for me, "Come on love, they need to check you" And he gestured for me to follow him and a security person into a room.

I quickly waved over all of the people to my friends and went with Edward.

"Ok miss, I need you to lift your shirt up to the top of your stomach please." The security guy said.

I looked at Edward and he nodded at me showing me it was ok. "I'm right here love, it's ok." Edward said and I did as I was told and lifted up my shirt.

"What are you even checking for in my stomach?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I need to make sure that your stomach is real and not hollow. I need to do that to see that you aren't smuggling drugs or illegal substances under your shirt." He said as he looked closely at my stomach.

"So, how far along are you?" He asked as he looked to me.

"Six and a half months… I'm so big because their twins." I said and he nodded.

"Yepp, your good… you can put your shirt down and proceed to the boarding gates." He said and gestured for us to go out of the room.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked out to grab our bags.

"You good?" Emmett asked as we walked up to him sitting with our bags.

"No Emmett, I am not really pregnant… I am just smuggling drugs under my shirt…" I said sarcastically. "Yes I'm good dumb ass." I said laughing.

We all chuckled and I sat down next to Emmett on the bench.

"Shit my back is killing me…" I complained as I stretched a little.

"Well maybe if you didn't have a big ass belly in your front, pulling your back down, you wouldn't have that problem." Emmett said teasingly.

We all sat there mindlessly chatting while we waited for the rest of our crew. Suddenly I heard a familiar squeal. I looked up to see Alice running up to me. I stood up from the bench, and she ran to me dropping her bags for Jasper to grab, and she practically tackled me.

"Bella!" She squealed out as she lunged at me. Edward had to support me from behind so I wouldn't fall… _Oh Alice…_

"Shit Allie, you trying to kill me or what?" I said as she squeezed herself as close as she could get.

"Alice, don't squish my children." Edward said teasingly and she let go of me and lunged at him.

"I missed you both! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Alice said as she squeezed Edward. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She chirped out and we all just laughed as Edward had to pry Alice off of himself.

Alice pulled back from Edward and looked at me. She eyed me from head to toe and she said in her high tone of voice, "Damn girl, you are like a whole new Bella! You are looking hot! Oh and it's so cute, you have that beautiful pregnancy glow about you!"

I blushed and said, "Thanks Allie. You don't look to bad yourself."

"I have been going for runs." She said proudly.

I laughed and Jasper said, "ya, and she keeps trying to drag me with her at five thirty… in the morning…"

We all chuckled and Emmett said, "Well we better get going…"

We all began to descend down to the gates and I said to Edward as we got further down the tunnel, "Baby, I'm hungry…"

He laughed and asked, "Alright, do you want to just go to the food court?"

"Oooh! I want food!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett we just ate dinner like an hour ago!" Edward said in disbelief.

"So! So did she!" He said pointing at me.

"But you aren't pregnant with two babies Emmett…" Edward said and we all laughed.

Emmett poked him stomach out imitating me and said, "How do you know?"

We all just laughed as we turned left and walked to the big food court.

"Anything look good babe?" Edward asked as we walked in.

"Um… Oh!" I said suddenly, spotting California Pizza Kitchen. I pointed to it and Emmett sprinted over into line.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "It's a good thing you grew up with him… Otherwise dealing with those twins might have been really tough… But I think Emmett is probably worse… Good thing you're used to it…" We all chuckled and walked over to the line where Emmett was standing.

"Bells, what are you getting?" Emmett asked me after a moment of looking at the menu board.

"Um… I think I want the… 'Roasted Artichoke and spinach pizza'…" I told him.

"Gross, that sounds like something you would feed an animal…" He mumbled and I chuckled.

"Babe you know what you want?" Edward asked, coming up to me.

I told him what I wanted and Emmett told him too and he kindly paid for our food.

"Thank you babe." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips as we sat down at a big table that Rose, Alice, and Jasper had sat down at while they were waiting for us.

"No problem sweetheart, you are so hungry because I impregnated you, so therefore, I think I can buy you food." He said with a chuckle.

"Ya man, thanks for the food!" Emmett said with a bunch of his 'meat cravers' pizza in his mouth.

Edward chuckled and said, "No problem…"

"Oh god, Emmett chew with your god damn mouth closed!" Rosalie hissed out. "And don't talk with your mouth full…"

"Sorry Rosie…" He said when he finished what he was chewing.

We finished eating, and we all walked down towards the gates of our plane.

"Flight 834 To Las Angeles California now boarding" The voice from the intercom rang out.

We all began to walk faster to the other end of the boarding gates.

"Guys maybe we should run." Alice said.

"Alice, in case you have forgotten, I have my very pregnant girlfriend with me who will not be running down the terminal." Edward said annoyed as we walked speedily down to gate 33.

"Jesus fuck! Does it have to be this far down?" I huffed out as we got there.

Everyone but Edward laughed at that.

_Shit the girls did not like me walking that fast…_

"Baby, are you ok?" Edward asked as he looked at me cautiously.

"Ya… the girls just didn't like me moving around like that and they are kicking the hell out of me…" I mumbled out.

I winced as I felt another hard kick from inside of me. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it hard from the pain.

"Bella…?" Edward asked me worriedly.

'I'm fine babe…" I managed out and he looked at me like he didn't believe me when I squeezed his hand hard again.

"Oh fuck please don't tell me you are going into labor right now…" Edward said looking at me in panic.

"Believe me Edward… I would be in a LOT more pain than I am now if I were…" I said managing a laugh.

His face relaxed when I said this and he huffed out, "Oh thank god…"

I laughed at him and pulled him to the woman taking boarding passes.

"You sure you are ok to go on the plane Bella?" He asked me while Emmett was getting his pass checked in front of us.

"Ya." I told him honestly.

We quickly got checked in and walked into the big portable hall way leading to the plane. "Here we are…" Edward said as he brought all of us behind a curtain.

"Babe, you did not get us first class tickets…" I managed out.

"The mother of my children needs to be comfortable…" Edward said smugly.

"And the rest of our family?" I asked in disbelief.

"Babe, don't worry about it…" He said and he gestured for me to sit down.

"I love window seats…" I mumbled like an excited little girl and Edward chuckled.

I sat down comfortably and set my hand softly on my big belly. Edward sat down next to me and gave me a big smile.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped from behind us.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Bella are you in pain?" Edward asked, looking at me worriedly.

"No, no! It's just… a certain someone decided to sit right behind me…" I said pointing to Alice.

He laughed and said with relief in his tone, "Thank god it's just Alice being irritating, and not you in pain…"

I leaned over as best as I could manage and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you…" I mumbled as he put his forehead to mine.

"Love you too…" He mumbled quietly and brought his lips back to mine for another kiss.

"Bella…" I heard Edward's velvety voice saw in my ear.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled brightly at me.

"You fell asleep love…" Edward said and he gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Are we there?" I asked groggily looking out the window

"Not yet but I didn't want the landing to startle you awake." He said softly.

I looked behind me and saw that Alice was asleep in Jasper's arms. And to my left, Rosalie and Emmett were sound asleep as well.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward.

"Around two A.M." He said.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't want you to wake up and have everybody else be asleep, if you needed something…" He said.

"Edward, you need to sleep too…" I said to him disapprovingly.

"I'm not tired…" He said with a smirk to me.

I put my head back of his shoulder, the way I had woken up and he put his head rested on mine.

"The time is now two twelve and weather is in the upper seventy's we will be landing in Las Angeles International in about five minutes, please buckle up and thank you for flying Twilight airlines." The pilot's voice said through the intercom above us.

Everyone around us began to groggily wake up and Edward reached over and put his arm behind me and pulled me closer to him. He placed his hand softly onto my big stomach and turned his face to kiss me. His thumb softly rubbed my stomach while I kissed him passionately. My tongue made contact with his and I had to stifle a little moan when he began to suck on my tongue lightly. I placed my hand high up on his thigh and he pulled me closer.

"Cullen!" Emmett whisper/yelled and we just continued to act like he wasn't there. "Bella! Control yourself!" Emmett hissed out.

I pulled away from Edward's face slowly and we both looked at Emmett innocently. Rosalie giggled and Emmett said trying to be quiet, "That's my sister Cullen! I don't want to see my best friend and my sister, swap saliva and practically dry-hump each other!"

"First of all, we were not even sort of dry-humping each other." I told him. "And second of all, why the fuck does it matter if we swap saliva? His sperm is part of what made our babies Emmett… I really don't think kissing the man whose sperm is inside of me is a big crime…"

Everyone around us chuckled lightly and Emmett looked at me in disbelief. "Oh… my… god… I don't want to hear that!" Emmett whined out. "Like I said, I REALLY don't want to think of my best friend… _doing it_… with my sister…" I chuckled and I kissed Edward hard on the lips once more. Before I set my head back on his shoulder…

As promised by the pilot, we arrived at LAX right on schedule. We all sleepily stumbled through the airport trying to get to the baggage claim.

"FINALLY!" Rosalie shouted as our bags began to come down the caracole. Rosalie's hot pink, Victoria's Secret bag was the first one to roll over to us. She ran to it and picked it up and flung it over her shoulder. Emmett's big black duffle bag was the next one to come down. He ran up and grabbed it. Then came Edward's and right behind his, was my purple suit case. Alice and Jasper soon got theirs, and we all walked outside the big doors.

"Um guys…?" Rosalie asked. "Where the hell do we go now?"

We all looked at Emmett. "What?" He asked self-consciously.

"Emmett you did book our hotel rooms didn't you…?" Edward asked.

"Well… Sort of not really…" he said.

"EMMETT! I AM A SLEEPY, CRANKY, HORMONAL PREGNANT WOMAN AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ARANGE A PLACE FOR ME TO SLEEP?" I shrieked.

"I got this…" Edward muttered as he pulled his blackberry out and dialed. "Um, I directions to the Eclipse in Las Angeles." Edward said into the phone.

"Babe it doesn't need to be over the top…" I said quietly to him but he looked at me and smiled.

"Alright thank you." Edward said into the phone. After moment he said, "Alice, we can get a discount…" He hung up the phone and punched in an address into his phone. "Alright I have it navigated now we just need to get there…"

We took the airport shuttle bus to the hotel and when we pulled up I was in complete awe…

"Edward you are not paying for this…" I said and he just smiled.

"Bella, now that my parents are in jail and can't cut off my money like I am twelve years old, yes… I can pay for this…" He told me.

"Oh my god… I will pay you back for my portion of the hotel stay… I promise." I told him staring at it in awe.

It was probably fifteen stories high, and was HUGE! There were nice balconies off of every room and the view, I'm sure was incredible from up high… There was a huge marble fountain outside of the front doors, and it looked like a place a millionaire would live…

"Damn…" Rosalie said as we all stood and took it in. "Bella let your rich boyfriend treat you to this… well, and all of us… Just stop trying to fight it… I am tired as fuck." Rose said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm about to pass out, let's get inside" Alice said and she pulled Jasper through the big spinning, glass doors.

The rest of us walked in and Edward met up with Alice. Edward and Alice walked up to the counter and the woman who was standing there smiling, looked at Edward like she wanted to take him right there in the lobby… _Oh hell no… _I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arm around his body possessively and pulled myself to him closer to give the girl a hint. The girl behind the desk glared at me and then my stomach…

"Welcome to Eclipse how can I help you all?" She asked STILL acting flirty with Edward. I gave her the look like 'back off bitch' and she rolled her eyes.

"We need three rooms and just put the name under Cullen." Edward said and the girl's eyes lit up and bulged out.

"Oh… Your last name is Cullen…?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward said, taking out his ID from his wallet. He showed it to her and she looked like she was going to go to pieces.

"Would you prefer your room's to be up on higher levels or lower?" She asked.

Edward looked at me questioningly and I squeaked out, "Higher is good."

"Then up high it is." Edward said still smiling at me and he kissed me once quickly.

"Right away Mr. Cullen…" She said, and rushed to the room behind her to get the room keys.

"What the hell was that about? What does she care if your last name is Cullen?" I asked curiously.

"Our mother is actually the owner of the Ecipse hotels…" Alice said sneering at the word mother. "Like the Hiltons." Alice explained.

"Ho… How did I never know this…?" I asked.

"I don't like to show off…" Edward said simply.

"Ya but Edward… Holy fuck!" I said in practically a squeal.

He just laughed and I looked around at the huge, grand lobby that we stood in.

There were waterfalls and gold leafed things everywhere… _Just this lobby alone probably cost millions… Oh god… no wonder they were so filthy rich!_

The woman quickly came back out of the room and handed the three room keys to Edward.

"I hope all of your sweets are to your likings, your rooms are on the top floor and I can assure you that they have the nicest views." She said proudly. "Rooms 456, 457, and 458 are all yours…" She said in a flirty tone to Edward.

"Great, thank you…" He said and he kissed the top of my head. "Just put our rooms on our tab." He told her and pulled Alice and I away.

Edward passed everyone their room keys and we walked to the big glass elevator. We all piled in and I turned around to look into the big lobby from below as we began to rise higher and higher…

We got to the top floor and walked out to our right. At the end of the hall way, were our sweets…

"I want this one!" Alice chirped and ran to the door, pulling Jasper with her. "Night!" Alice chirped as she disappeared into the room with Jasper.

"Don't get pregnant!" I yelled as the door shut and we all laughed.

"I guess we will see you guys in a few hours…?" Emmett said.

"A few hours?" I asked.

"Bells, it is like three in the morning… So ya… a few hours…" He said with a laugh.

"Oh ok…" I said as Edward pulled me to a big glass sweet door with huge curtain billowing over them.

"Don't get pregnant again!" Emmett teasingly yelled to me and I just rolled my eyes.

Edward put the shiny black room key in the slot and the big glass doors opened. He smiled brightly at me and gestured for me to walk in first. I took one big step into the HUGE sweet with Edward's hand in mine.

The entry was more like a parlor into a house, there was a big arch way leading into the grand room and I quickly sped to it with Edward on my flanks. To my left, there was a beautiful kitchen and a drink bar, and in the center of the room, there was a big couch with a huge fireplace up against a wall made of glass. And Edward pulled me to the glass wall smoothly… I looked out and below us, was the beautiful place of Las Angeles… The lights were incredible and you could see the ocean to our left.

I pulled him and we ran into another big arch way… It was a room… It was our room… There was a HUGE king sized bed in the middle of it and it had the most elegant gold sheets on it that I have ever seen… It had big posts and soft velvet flowed down from above it…

He pulled me over to a big door and he opened it up, the warm California air rushed in and it felt fantastic… The view was absolutely breath taking… I can even see the Hollywood sign!

"Oh Edward… Its… this is amazing…!" I managed to get out. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his body to mine from behind. He placed a sweet, soft, kiss on my neck and made a trail of kisses down to my shoulder. _It felt wonderful… I'm not going to lie… It made me melt like a fucking marshmallow over a campfire… _

I let out a little moan as Edward began to make his way down onto my back and across my shoulder blades… _Oh god… I was tired… But that feeling is LONG gone now…_

"So is this the part where I get great birthday sex…?" I managed out as his hands roped around me.

"Do you want this to be the part where you get great birthday sex…?" He murmured into my neck, seductively.

"Is that even a question…?" I asked,

He let out a little chuckle and I turned around to face him. His face was inches from mine and I began to breath deeper. I reached my arms up and tangled my hands in his gorgeous bronze locks.

"Mmmm… This is definitely the time for great birthday sex…" I said as I put my lips to his.

As soon as our tongues met… it was like there was nothing else in the world but him… I backed him up into the big gold bed and pushed him down on it. I reached quickly to his pants and unzipped them in record time. He reached up and quickly had my shirt off as we kicked our shoes off. I tore his shirt from his body, and stepped out of my little short-shorts.

He moved back against the head board and I quickly sat on top of him. I pressed myself over him and I could feel how hard he was… I pulled his boxers off swiftly and he pulled me right over him. He placed me right onto him softly, and he sank into me in one quick movement…

**LOL WHO ELSE LOVED THE ENDING OD THAT? LOL, OK SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WATER PARK! YEAH! OK SO YA, I REALLY HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY SO I GUESS… AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! 3 C.C**


	28. Odd

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH28!**

_He moved back against the head board and I quickly sat on top of him. I pressed myself over him and I could feel how hard he was… I pulled his boxers off swiftly and he pulled me right over him. He placed me right onto him softly, and he sank into me in one quick movement…_

I was dreaming about my soon to be little family when I felt a hard kick from inside of me… My eyes flew open I shot up. I put a hand on my big stomach and rubbed it softly, hoping that the kicking would stop… but it didn't…

"Please be gentle on mommy…" I quietly murmured to my stomach.

I felt the bed shift a little bit and I looked over to see Edward, naked and asleep. He was covered by a thin sheet and he looked so peaceful… I was glad I hadn't woken him because according to the clock on the night stand, it was four thirty… We just barely fell asleep due to our… activities… We both need sleep…

I suddenly got another hard kick right on my bladder and I realized that I REALLY had to pee. I shifted carefully out of the bed and tip-toed to the bathroom.

After I did my business I looked at myself in the big mirror and noticed that there was a small purple bruise under my stomach… _Oh my god… no wonder it hurt so badly when they were kicking! I am getting bruised! _As if they could hear my thoughts I felt another hard kick near the top of my belly button. I automatically placed my hand there and rubbed it.

"Please stop kicking mommy…" I whined to my stomach.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped… I looked curiously at my stomach in amazement.

"I know you can hear me baby girls… And I hope you know that mommy and daddy love you very much…" I said to my stomach and I suddenly saw a shadow standing in the door way…

"Holy shit Edward you scared me!" I screeched as I felt two arms wrap around me softly.

"I'm sorry love…" He whispered against my shoulder as he placed feather light kisses there. "I turned over in bed and you weren't there so I got nervous…" He said softly.

"Oh… I was getting really bad pains so it woke me up and I had to go to the bathroom…." I told him as he placed his soft hand on my big stomach.

"Are you ok now though…?" He asked cautiously.

"Ya actually… I was talking to them and… I asked them to 'stop kicking mommy' and they stopped." I said with a laugh.

"See… They love their mommy too… You told them that we love them, and they love you back." Edward said with a little chuckle.

I smiled at him in the mirror and he said, "Let's go back to bed baby… You need to sleep."

"Alright…" I agreed and we walked together back to the big bed. The glass porch doors were still open and a nice warm breeze came through the room and surrounded us. Edward pulled the light blanket over us and kissed my hair.

"Sleep my Bella…" Edward said softly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

I turned my head back to face him and I whispered to him, "I love you." And I gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

He smiled under my lips and murmured softly to me, "Love you too baby."

And before I knew it, I was asleep in Edward's arms…

"Wake the fuck up sleepy heads!" A loud familiar voice rang out waking me.

"Wake up wake up!" A chirpy little voice yelled running into the room.

I moved and realized that I was still in Edward's arms and his eyes were fluttering open.

"What the hell…?" Edward groaned out.

"It is ten thirty! We need to get going!" Alice chirped out.

"Holy shit put some clothes on!" Emmett yelled when he walked into the bedroom.

Edward quickly pulled the blanket back over our bodies and I hunkered into him.

"Oh! Oh god my eyes!" Emmett yelled running out of the room.

"Aren't you guys not supposed to be having sex while Bella is pregnant?" Alice asked us.

"Alice…!" I groaned out.

"I don't want my nieces to be wacked up because you two were too horny!" Alice said loudly.

Emmett groaned from the other room and Edward yelled, "How the hell did you guys get in here?"

"The lady at the front desk gave me a key. I told her I am a Cullen." Alice said with pride.

"Fuck you…" Edward muttered to Alice as he snuggled closer to me and buried his face in my hair.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Alice chirped. "We have to go shopping!"

"What?" I cried out. "We came here to go to the water park! Not shopping!"

"You need a flowy top to go over your suit Bella." Alice said with a bright smile.

"Alice I am perfectly fine with the clothes I have." I said.

"Oh well…" Alice said. "Where is your suit Bella?" She asked.

"In my suit case… Why…?" I said.

She walked over to it and opened up my bag.

"Alice do you mind?" I said bluntly. "That is my stuff."

She fished through my bag for a minute and pulled out my little black and purple bikini. "Bella… is this really appropriate for water park attire?" She asked.

"Yes" Edward and I both said.

"Alice it is a WATER park." Edward mumbled. "You kind of need a swimming suit for a water park…"

"But Bella is pregnant." Alice mumbled out.

"So?" Edward said.

"Edward… do you really want a bunch of guys staring at Bella's boobs all day?" Alice asked him and he froze.

"No…" Edward mumbled.

"I don't think guys will be staring at my boobs Alice. A girl with a big pregnant belly is kind of something most guys can take as a hint…" I said.

"Bella your chest is like… HUGE right now… If I were a guy and I saw some hot girl in a bikini with a huge chest, I would stare at her!" Alice said.

"There are a TON of people there Alice. Hundreds of girls will be running around in bikinis with big boobs and no pregnant bellies." I mumbled.

"Bella." Alice snapped at me. "Get out of bed, put some damn clothes on and we are going to go." She snarled.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"You also need a new suit Bella." Alice said examining it in her hands.

"Hey! I love that suit! I got that with Rose at Victoria's Secret!" I whined out.

Alice gave me a look and said, "We need something designer… I don't want you to look out of place Bella."

"To late for that…" I mumbled.

Edward hugged me softly and I leaned into his embrace.

Alice gave me a look and left the room. I turned to face Edward and I kissed him softly. I swung me legs over the side of the bed and got dressed quickly. Edward got on his clothes as well and before I knew it… We were on the way to Hollywood Boulevard to go shopping…

"These shoes are SOOO cute!" Alice squeaked as she held up a pair of five inch Jimmy Choo Heels.

"Jesus Alice you are going to break your neck walking in those!" I said taking in the shoes.

She chuckled and said, "Ya right! When hell freezes over I will not even stumble over my feet in heels."

Rosalie and I chuckled and I asked Alice, "Why am I even here? I thought I need a cover up…"

"You do but I thought you needed a pair of new sandals too." She said.

"Alice I think I am ok with the good old Target flip-flips… I will not buy a pair of sandals for five hundred dollars when I can find a pair at Target for five!" I told her and she gave me a disapproving look.

"Bella do you want to go find Edward, Emmett and Jasper with me?" Rosalie asked me quietly and I quickly agreed. We ran out the door and left Alice in her little shoe heaven…

We didn't have to look far… Edward and the other two boys were sitting on a bench outside of the shop.

"Hey do you guys want to go get a smoothie or something?" I asked as Rose and I walked up to them.

"Sounds good to me." Edward said, standing up from the bench and grabbing my hand. He softly brushed his thumb over my knuckles and I smiled brightly at him.

We walked down Hollywood Boulevard and suddenly a big swarm of people ran past us. "What the hell was that about?" I said and we followed the mob confusedly.

"Oh my god!" A girl squeaked as she ran past us.

"Are we missing something?" Emmett said as paparazzi began to run for the mob.

"Hey sir?" Jasper asked one of the paparazzi. "Why is there a mob?"

"Because Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are together in a coffee shop!" The man said and began to run.

_Oh… The movie people… It gets really annoying hearing that Edward and I look like them…_

"Those poor people…" Rose muttered. "They can't even go on dates together without being mobbed…"

"That chick is really hot…" Emmett muttered and Rosalie hit him in the arm.

"Ya well that guy is really hot…" Rosalie muttered to him. "His accent is sooo adorable!" Emmett gave Rosalie a look and we all laughed.

We all set off to the mob to try and get to the coffee shop… _Shit these girls are crazy…_

"Excuse us…" We mumbled as we walked through the mob to the door. _What idiots, they are all standing outside the window staring and screaming at them, but they could just go inside… dummies… _

We walked in and walked right up to the counter where a woman had her phone out taping Robert and Kristen as they chatted…

"Hello…" Emmett said waving his hand in front of her face when she didn't notice us come up.

"Oh hello… Sorry…" The girl behind the counter said.

"They are regular people you know… Christ give them a damn break…" I said and I saw that the Kristen chick had heard me. She looked up at me and smiled.

_Ya know… That chick is so unlike any other celebrity I have ever seen and I really respect that… She has jet black hair and it is cut in a mullet for a movie… not many celebrities would wear their hair in a mullet… She wears regular T-shirts and jeans with converse… Her hair looks freshly fucked every time she is out anywhere and she doesn't even care… That girl has cohunes! _

We quickly ordered our drinks and went to stand by the other counter to get them.

"Hey I'll be right back." Edward said to me showing me the screen of his phone. "Its Carlisle and it's too loud in here." He said and I nodded. He kissed me quickly and walked out the door and stood on the sidewalk outside talking.

Suddenly somebody walked up to the counter as well and I heard in a smooth British accent, "Can I get one of those apple scones please?" _Holy shit its Robert Pattinson… He is standing right next to me! _I turned slightly and he looked at me and smiled. "You look an offal lot like the girl I'm with…" He said smoothly to me and Rosalie looked at me and squealed. "Well except more pregnant…" He said with a laugh and I stood there in silence.

"Um, ya… I get that a lot…" I mumbled out and he smirked at me.

The woman behind the counter handed him a scone and he gave her a five dollar bill. She quickly ran to the cash register and got out his change. She ran back and flipped her hair. I let out a little laugh under his breath and he rolled his eyes at her slightly.

"Thank you." He said smoothly and he dumped the change into a little bucket for donations and laughed. "Well… nice talking to you." He said with a smile to me and I smiled back. He walked back to his table and handed Kristen the muffin.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalie squealed out to me and I just chuckled. "HE IS SO HOT!" She hushed/ squealed to me.

"Thanks Rosie." Emmett said and she kissed him lightly.

"Oh you know I love you…" She said and Jasper and I laughed.

"Here's your drinks." The woman behind the counter said as she slid them to us.

I grabbed Edward's and we all looked to the tables. There was only one table left big enough for us all and it was right next to Robert and Kristen…

"Oh darn…" Rosalie said smugly and we walked over to the big table.

"Where did Edward go?" Jasper asked me as we sat down. _Oh my god… I am sitting closest to Robert… Oh my god, him and Edward look like they could be brothers!_

"On the phone with Carlisle."I told Jasper as Rosalie sat down next to me.

"Rose where is Edward supposed to sit?" I asked.

"Christ Bella, he can sit across from you… you can't stand a minute without him right next to you!" She said.

"Yes…" I mumbled and I heard two little chuckles from the other table…

Just then, Edward walked through the doors and walked up to the table. "Thanks for leaving me a spot Rose…" He said sarcastically as he sat down across from me.

"Oh my god…" Rosalie mumbled. "Jesus Fucking Christ! No wonder you're knocked up Bella!" She yelled and people around us stared to us.

"Rosalie!" I hissed out.

"What? You guys constantly have to be touching! It's fucking crazy!" Rosalie said loudly again and chuckles came from the table next to us.

We all looked over to them and they looked at us apologetically. When Kristen saw my face she said to Robert in amazement, "Holy shit that chick does look like me!" She looked to Edward and her eyes widened "That guy looks like he could be your brother!" She said pointing to him.

"Wow… How fucking crazy is that…?" Robert said in amazement.

"Excuse me… But do you mind me asking… What are your last names?" She asked still in shock.

"Swan…" I said pointing to myself and Edward said, "Cullen"

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever experienced in my life..." She muttered. "When Rob told me that there was a girl here that looked just like me, I thought he was just being a smart ass but… Shit… You look a lot like me… But, then again… I don't have a huge pregnant belly." She said and we all chuckled.

"Ya… there is just that minor detail…" I said jokingly and she smiled.

"I hope you mind me asking but… How um… How many months pregnant are you…?" She asked curiously.

"Going on six and a half months…" I said putting a hand on my big stomach and patting it.

"Wow… You are REALLY big…" She mumbled.

"Ya… Well I have two babies in there so… that is probably why…" I said with a laugh.

She cringed and said, "Ouch…" We all laughed. "I have to be pregnant in the next movie we do and that is going to be SO weird…" She said pointing to Robert.

"Oh but can't you just not wait for me to get you pregnant baby!" Robert said jokingly and gave her a smile. She quickly flipped him off and we all laughed.

"Oh ya… I just can't wait…" She said sarcastically and smiled at him.

"What the hell Bella?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice yell as the door of the shop opened.

We all looked to the door and I saw Alice standing there with three big bags, glaring at us. She stomped over to us and pushed my arm irritated and I said, "You just shoved a pregnant woman… You could have hurt me…"

Everybody laughed and she shot back, "Ya well fucking Edward every night is a lot more forceful than a little shove. So eat that 'pregnant woman'…"

Everyone erupted with laughter and I said back to Alice, "Di… Did you really just take it to that level Alice…?"

"Yepp…" She said smiling, popping the 'P'.

I glared at her and Kristen and Rosalie burst out in laughter.

"A little uncalled for Alice…" Edward said and Alice glared at him.

Suddenly Alice began to have one of her little fits… "You know what… first of all; my brother gets my best friend pregnant. Second of all, our parents are in prison for being crazy! I am going to snap here Edward!" She wailed out and Kristen and Robert looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think the snapping ship has sailed…" I muttered and everyone but Alice laughed.

"Alice…" Edward got out but Alice interrupted him by smacking her little hand over his mouth. We all burst out in laughter and Edward looked at her angrily.

"You know I am right! A little pixie can only take so much!" She shrieked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"You never seemed to have a problem with Bella and I being together before… You were ecstatic when you found out she was pregnant." Edward said when Alice took her hand from his mouth.

"Ya but that was before I could hear you guys fucking in your room!" She shrieked and Robert and Kristen chuckled under their breaths.

"Ok… Alice… You need to take your pills…" I told her with a laugh.

She slammed her head down on the table and we all looked at her like she was insane.

"Alice… People are staring… You are so not having a tantrum here right now…" Edward grumbled and she lifted her head up to glare at him.

"I will stop if Bella comes shopping with me…" Alice suddenly shot up and said.

"You little faker!" I yelled and she smiled.

"It worked…" She said smugly.

"Alice I don't want a new swimming suit…" I said honestly to her.

"Bella… I am not going to let you be around me if you wear that bikini with no cover up." She said and Kristen smiled. "We had this discussion this morning and I AM getting you a cover up! I will not allow the mother of my nieces to walk around with her boo…" Alice began to say but I cut her off.

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE THING FROM THIS MORNING!" I yelled in defeat and she smiled brightly.

"That's what I thought…" She said proudly. "Ok so I'm thinking maybe a soft peach color…" Alice began.

"Alice I am not your doll… Plus I don't want peach…" I mumbled.

"Well what do you want then…?" She mumbled out irritated.

"I was thinking something like… Black…" I said.

"Bella you are going to look like a gothic pregnant girl!" She whined out and I gave her a disapproving look.

"Alice… My suit is black and I want a black cover." I told her.

"Fine…" She grumbled. "But can it at least be one of those terry cloth tube tops?" She asked me brightly.

"Sure…" I mumbled out. "If we can find one that will fit…"

"Oh, check out Macy's. My sister in-law and I went there like last week and she just got one of those from there and she is eight months." Kristen chimed in and I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm sorry… Who are you…?" Alice asked.

"Um… Kristen…" She mumbled looking at Alice oddly.

"Please excuse her… She is a little… Uptight…" I mumbled to Kristen and she laughed.

"It's fine…" She said and looked at Alice again.

"Bella… You need something more designer…" Alice mumbled out.

"No… No I don't!" I said and she glared at me.

"Alice we are going to fucking Macy's and you are going to be happy with it because I am not getting anything big and expensive…" I said.

"Fine…" She grumbled.

"Damn straight." I mumbled and everybody laughed.

"Well we need to hurry up then!" Alice said. "Oh and by the way… I got you a pair of shoes from Jimmy Choo…" She mumbled out.

"God damnit Alice! Stop trying to upset the pregnant woman who could take you down!" I said and everybody snickered.

"You don't have a prayer Swan…" she said and we all laughed.

"Ya… Rob we should probably get going too…" Kristen said to Robert, and he smiled at her.

"I don't want all of the paparazzi to follow us though babe…" He bumbled to her under his breath so we wouldn't hear… _Oops… I just did hear… _

"They don't know anything… It's not like we are going to start making out in front of them… For all they know, we are discussing our script…" She said quietly to him and oops… I heard that too…

She looked at us warily to make sure we didn't hear and I think she knew I did.

"Please don't say anything…" She mumbled quietly to me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I promise your secret is safe with me…" I told her quietly and she smiled at me. She mouthed thank you to me and I nodded.

"Well… It was really nice to meet you guys." Robert said and we all nodded.

"Thanks for the Macy's tip Kristen." I said to her and she smiled.

Robert grabbed Kristen's hand and she looked at him and smiled. "Do you really want them all to see that?" She asked holding their hands up.

"That's true… Seeing people hold hand is made into a big deal as if we were like having sex in public." He said slowly dropping her hand.

She smiled at him and said, "We'll be home soon…"

"I hope we run into each other some time again…" Kristen said and smiled brightly. "Here… I can't give you my cell number but I will give you my manager's and just say who it is and she will send me the message." She said to me.

I took my phone out and handed it to her. She put the number in quickly and I thanked her and before I knew it, her and Rob were running out the door and down the street…

Alice dragged me to Macy's as promised, and as Kristen said, they had them there and Alice bought me three…

Later that night, we all went out for dinner and went back to the hotel to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow…

At dinner, Edward and I had decided to not get carried away tonight, and to just try and go to sleep like normal people… But honestly… Who do we think we are trying to kid…? We are NOT normal people at all…

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER WAS INTERESTING BUT I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE COOL TO ADD A TWIST IN THERE LIKE THAT! LOL I AM LIKE THE QUEEN OF RANDOM… OK SO AFTER NEXT CHAPTER, THE PREGNANCY IS GOING TO START TO GO BY FASTER AND THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE COMING FARELY SOON! YEAH! OK WELL AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! 3 C.C**


	29. Good Times

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH29!**

_At dinner, Edward and I had decided to not get carried away tonight, and to just try and go to sleep like normal people… But honestly… Who do we think we are trying to kid…? We are NOT normal people at all…_

"Edward everyone is staring…" I said under my breath and he squeezed my hand lightly.

"You look lovely Bella…" He said softly to me and gave me a brief smile.

As we walked through the big gates of the water park, I couldn't help but notice that nobody else had big pregnant bellies. Yes people were staring and giving me disapproving looks but like Alice had told me this morning, keep your head high… Guys all around us were practically drooling over Rosalie and the girls were looking at my Edward… The older women there with their kids gave me dirty looks and I just tried to brush it off. I was wearing my black and purple bikini with my Teri-Cloth Romper and my long, dark hair was down and flowing in the breeze. Edward had a grey T-Shirt on and his green swim trunks. Alice had on a hot pink bikini and booty shorts while Jasper had light blue swim trunks and a deep blue T-Shirt. Rosalie was wearing her usual five inch beaded heels with her cherry red bikini and tight shorts. Emmett also was wearing cherry red swim trunks and no shirt. _We all probably look like real eye-catchers… Great…_

Alice suddenly let out a squeal of excitement and looked up to a booth labeled, 'Cotton Candy' _Oh boy… Edward and I used to have 'cotton candy sex' in old high school days… That was our code that nobody else understood… _I suddenly let out a loud laugh and covered my mouth. Edward looked at me and smirked and let out a little chuckle as well.

"What is so funny you two?" Alice asked us in a confused, irritated voice.

"Nothing…" I managed out and Edward wound his arms around me.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want some Cotton Candy." Alice said skipping over to the booth.

"Me to…" I said quietly so Edward could hear and he let out a little chuckle.

"God you can't say things like that to me when we are wearing swim suits…" He muttered in my ear and I turned to smile at him.

I leaned up on my toes to kiss him quickly and she smiled against my lips. "You are going to have to wait baby…" I muttered against his lips, teasing him as I kissed him once more than pulled away.

He looked at me, his eyes burning and I laughed. He hissed out lightly and Alice ran over to us with her cotton candy in hand. "Want some?" She asked me. I nodded and I ripped off a little piece of the fluffy sugar.

I slowly took a bite of it and sucked on it for a minute, savoring the flavor… Edward's eyes grew wide when he saw me and I could imagine how hard he was from me simply doing that… _Mission accomplished… Oh I know teasing is mean, but… I love making Edward so hard… _I internally laughed at myself and gave Edward an innocent look.

"What?" I asked Edward innocently.

His eyes began to burn and he muttered, "Nothing… I am getting really hot so I bet my kid's are too… So we should hurry up and get in the water." _I knew that water helped Edward when he was really hard but… I want to be mean…_

"I think I want a frozen lemonade… Will you get me one first baby?" I asked him innocently and his eyes momentarily closed.

When they re-opened he said through his teeth, "Sure…"

I grinned at him and he looked at me with his crazy eyes. I blinked my eyes and batted my long dark lashes quickly and grabbed his hand. I looked around and saw a frozen lemonade stand across the way a bit.

"Oh I love frozen Lemonade!" Rosalie said excitedly and she smiled to Emmett.

"I haven't had one since I was a kid." Jasper said.

"To the frozen lemonade stand we go!" I said and we all took off towards it.

After we ate our frozen treat, we decided to go on a calming log ride. It was high above the park and floated along smoothly. _Maybe being pregnant can't hold me back here… I am already having fun… Wow._

After we finished there, we walked along a bit more and my ankles began to get sore.

"Damn pregnancy…" I mumbled and everyone chuckled. "My fucking ankles are swollen as hell…" I whined out.

"We could go to the lazy river." Rosalie suggested and we all agreed that, that would be nice.

We grabbed out big tubes and hopped in together. The water was such a perfect temperature… And it felt great to my ankles and I'm sure Edward's hard on…

Emmett began to get restless when we all wanted to float along, silently and calmly… "You guys are so damn boring…" He grumbled and we all just ignored him.

"This is not your birthday Emmett." Rosalie mumbled while we floated along. She had her big red sunglasses on and looked extremely intimidating…

"But I don't want to float along all day like this…" He whined out and stood up in his tube.

"Dude, you're gonna get yelled at for not being in your tube." Jasper mumbled to him and Emmett grumbled.

"Christ, Emmett! Can you ever sit still?" Rosalie asked in annoyance, when Emmett began to push her tube lightly.

"Nope…" He said popping the 'P'. Rosalie rolled her eyes and she reached up to adjust her messy bun.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on the big water slide right now, guys?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped and he looked like a sad puppy.

"Jasper, man do you wanna go to the new ride?" Emmett asked him and we all shouted, "Yes!"

"God please take him Jasper…" Rosalie groaned out and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"God damnit Emmett… I enjoy peace and quiet too…" Jasper groaned, gesturing to the nearest ladder to get out.

"Yessssss!" Emmett said when Jasper walked over to the ladder.

"We'll be here." Rosalie said as the hopped out. They waved to us and Jasper looked irritated as he saw us float away.

"Christ… you poor, poor son of a bitch Rosalie…" Alice muttered and we all laughed.

"Damn… I love him to death but right now, these are the type of times I would like to strangle him…" Rosalie grumbled out and we chuckled.

"That's my brother for ya…" I said and we all continued to float in silence, glued to our thoughts.

We probably laid there in our tubes for a good hour when Rosalie said suddenly, "So how does it feel to be pregnant…?"

We all opened our eyes and looked at Rosalie confusedly. "Oh god… You're not… Are you?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"No… The test came back negative but… For a while there, I thought…" She said quietly and we all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my god…" Alice stuttered out. "Rose why the hell didn't you tell us?" She said loudly.

"I wanted to know for sure if I was or not…" She said.

"Well did Emmett know?" Edward asked.

"No… He clearly can't keep his damn mouth shut ever so, no. Like I said, I wanted to know for sure if I was or not…" Rosalie said quietly.

"Well you didn't take just one did you?" I asked suddenly. "I took like four and all of them were positive so I knew… But some can be wrong…" I said.

"I took one only but I really don't think I am now…" Rosalie said.

"Well you better be sure Rose… I let it go for way to long… I didn't notice for almost two months after the sex, and so I was already farther along than I thought…" I told her grabbing Edward's hand.

"I told Edward as soon as I knew, and look at where I am now. Pregnant with twins at the age of seventeen…" I said and Edward squeezed my hand.

"Does it hurt?" Rosalie asked.

"Well the worst is still yet to come… But they can kick pretty damn hard… Like when my rib and pelvis broke because of how the kick was…" I told her honestly.

"You are very brave Bella…" Rosalie said to me sincerely.

"Thanks Rose…" I said.

"So… Bella, on to happier things… Where do you want to eat tonight?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know…" I said. "I wish I could eat Sushi still… God that is like going to be my first meal after I get the girls out of me…"

"We can get Sushi tonight…" Alice said.

"Alice… you can't eat raw fish while you are pregnant…" Edward told her.

"Ya but we could get ones without raw meat in it…" She said.

"Alice, I would rather be safe than sorry…" I told her and she nodded.

"You had sex without protection and you could have been safe, but now you're sorry." Alice said.

"Alice!" Edward snapped at her.

"That's true Alice… But I am not sorry… I am having two baby girls with the man that I love and that's all I can ask for." I said.

Rosalie let out a big 'Awww' and Edward kissed me with a smile on his lips.

Alice just laughed and we floated along.

"Chinese food." I said out of the blue.

"Well that isn't very special…" Alice said. "We can have Chinese food at home any day we want."

"It isn't even my birthday today Alice… I love Chinese food…" I said.

"Bella can have whatever she wants…" Edward defended me. "If it's Chinese that she wants, Chinese she shall have."

"Exactly…" I said with a chuckle.

"Fine…" Alice grumbled. "But on your birthday, I am bringing you to a nice restaurant."

"Ok then…" I said.

"I'm hungry…" I said suddenly. "Talking about all of this food is making me so hungry…"

"God Bella you are like a three hundred pound man…" Rosalie said in disbelief.

"Rosalie!" Edward snapped at her. "She is eating for three people!"

"Chill there little protector…" She grumbled.

"I know it seems like a lot of food, but I just feel SO hungry all the time…" I said.

"It's ok Bella… You are pregnant… We understand…" Edward said with a smile to me.

"Ya… But do you think they sell corn dogs here?" I asked.

Everybody laughed and Edward said, "I'm sure that they do love…"

After we got out of the water and dried off, we decided to head over to where the food was. Rosalie called Emmett and told him where we were, and he automatically decided to join us.

"Oh… They have funnel cakes too…" I said excitedly.

"I thought you wanted a corn dog…" Alice said.

"Oh that sounds good too!" I said practically drooling.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said quietly, "So many carbs…"

We all laughed at her and walked over to the corn dog booth. Edward quickly bought me one and we walked to the funnel cake stand. He bought me one of those as well, and we walked over to a table. We all sat down and I practically chowed down my food while everyone but Edward sat there and looked at me in amazement.

"Dude… Edward are you seeing this right now… Your kids are going to fucking come out of the womb chunky…" Emmett said.

"He lives with me and see's me eat like this every day…" I said when I swallowed my bite of corn dog.

"It's true…" He said.

"So… Are you guys getting married soon?" Alice suddenly asked. Emmett choked on the smoothie he was drinking and Rosalie got wide eyed.

"Well that was out of the blue…" I mumbled.

"Well… you are having Edward's babies and it seems right… You guys clearly didn't wait to have sex until you were married so… May as well do it ALL backwards…" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alice I know you have sex… You aren't married! Nobody waits anymore Alice!" I said. "And if you must know… We have talked about marriage but I don't want to get married with a big belly… I want our daughters to be involved in our wedding…"

Edward wrapped his arm around me and hugged me on my side.

"What?" Emmett asked perplexed.

"Emmett… You know that I love Edward… I am having his children… And I intend to be with him for the rest of my life and we will make more beautiful babies together in the future once we are married." I said while Edward kissed my hair.

"You want more kids?" Emmett said loudly.

"Of course…" Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Jesus Christ Cullen… Give my poor sister a break… It can't be a whole lot of fun to be pregnant all the time… Pushing a baby out can't be too enjoyable… Just wait until the day comes where you go into labor and scream because of how much pain you are in Bella… You might change your mind then…" Emmett said to us.

"Emmett, you make it seem like you have given birth before…" Edward said.

"Emmett… Edward and I are already expecting twins… I think we can talk about our future as a married couple and parents…" I said.

"Well how many damn kids are you gonna go for? For all you know, the next time you get pregnant, you could have like sextuplets or something! You would be like the next damn John and Kate plus eight!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett… Why does it matter how many kids we have…?" I asked him.

"You are my sister Bella… I don't want you to end up with a bunch of kids and only getting to see them on weekends because you got out of a bad divorce…" He said.

"Ya know… I'm pretty sure that after Edward and I have been through together… We can put up with each other for the rest of our lives…" I told him with a smile.

"Ya… I guess… But Cullen, you hurt my sister or her kids, and I will break you in half…" Emmett said slapping Edward on the back.

"Well… enough of the hard stuff… Let's go and have fun! Our plane leaves at four in the morning, so we have to go back to the hotel and go to sleep early tonight." Rosalie said and we all got up from the table to go have fun.

The water park was the most fun I had over the last seven months and it was a great birthday present… We had to leave earlier than we all wanted but we had to get back to the hotel and eat before we went to sleep. We had delicious Chinese food and all had a great night.

Our plane ride home was good but we were all sad to leave and go back to our lives… When we arrived back to Forks, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were there at the airport to greet us all. Today is my eighteenth birthday… I am with my loving family and friends, and I am almost seven months pregnant… I let Alice take me and the rest of our family and friends to a nice, little restaurant called, 'The Bloated Toad.' It was wonderful and after we left, we all went back to Edward's and mine house and ate cake.

My birthday present from Esme was the best that I could ask for… She promised to babysit while Edward and I are at school all the way until we graduate. Carlisle told me he would be my girls' doctor and would do anything we ever need for them, for free! Charlie said he would pay our hospital bill, Em and Jasper paid for our trip, and Rosalie and Alice did our entire nursery… I told Edward not to get me a gift because he was giving me a big enough gift already… He bought us our house, he helped create our daughters, and he told me he would give me my present after the girls were born… _I have no idea what he plans to give me, but just having him and our daughters forever was enough… _

"Well baby… Back to school tomorrow… and in about a month, you will be out of school for two to three months and we will have our daughters…" Edward said softly while I snuggled against him in bed.

"Edward… Thank you… For everything…" I murmured and he gave me a sweet kiss before I fell asleep in his arms…

**OH MY GOD EVERYBODY! BABIES ARE COMING REALLY SOON! OH GOD IM EXCITED! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A JUMP AHEAD, AND YOU'LL HAVE TO READ ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! I AM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS… BECAUSE IT DIDN'T REALLY MEET MINE. I WAS COMPLETELY BRAIN DEAD WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND ALL I CAN THINK OF IS HOW CLOSE WE ARE GETTING TO THE TWINS BEING BORN! OK SO AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! 3 C.C**


	30. Unprepared

**OK EVERYBODY! THE ACTION IS COMING! EEEK! IM GETTING SO EXCITED! THIS CHAPTER JUMPS A BIT, SO BARE WITH ME ON THE TIME SKIP! OK SO… YA! LOL!**

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH30!**

"_Edward… Thank you… For everything…" I murmured and he gave me a sweet kiss before I fell asleep in his arms…_

*******(ONE-MONTH-LATER)*******

Today is my last day of school before I go on my break to make sure I don't go into labor during the day while I'm sitting in class. Edward still has another two weeks because he is not the one who is actually pregnant and the school wouldn't let him out earlier with me…

I am now seven and a half months pregnant and according to my doctor, the twins are more likely to be born around eight months and not the usual nine. And that scares me to death to think that I am going to become a mother in less than a month…

Edward and I decided that after school tonight, we are going to finish packing my hospital bag so that we are completely ready when I wake up at three in the morning some time and have my water break… I have all of this on my plate but to add onto that… Rene wants to talk to me again…

A few weeks ago, Esme made Edward and I read a book about teen parenting and to be honest, after reading it… I became scared to death… I now realize that I have been completely on top of everything and look like I am not scared on the outside… But on the inside, I am beginning to freak out… Having ONE baby while still a teenager is hard enough… But Edward and I are having TWO…! I have kept this all from Edward and he still thinks that I am just one big ball of excitement and not worried in the slightest but… I am worried as fuck! I don't want to screw them up like my mom did with me… I know everybody says that but, I literally am terrified to even touch their tiny bodies… I don't want to break them… They are not dolls; they are real human babies… They need food, care, attention, love, sleep, their mommy and daddy… And frankly, I am not one hundred percent sure that we can give them all of those things while we are still in high school…

However, despite all of my fears… There is no time to back out now… My time is up and soon Edward and I will be two sorry sons of bitches when we have no sleep and are running purely on coffee…

"Ms. Swan… Isabella…?" The sound of Ms. Avery's voice sounded, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh… I'm sorry Ms. Avery…" I said quietly and I looked around to see everyone staring at me.

I suddenly got a sharp pain from inside of me and I cringed harshly from the blow.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked me quietly.

"Ya… ya I'm fine… Can I… Can I um go to the bathroom please…?" I said as I got another sharp pain.

She waved the other students to go back to the lab that we were working on and she walked up to me.

"Is everything ok dear…?" She asked me quietly so nobody else could hear.

"Ya… I just… I um… I need to use the bathroom…" I said quietly while I put my hand on my big stomach and tried to sooth the pain from the outside.

"Ok… Do you need someone to go with you…? Or will you be ok…?" She asked.

"Oh… No I think I'm good…" I said trying to take a deep breath as the pain from inside me got worse.

I got up from my chair as quickly as I could manage and hobbled from the room and fast walked for the bathroom. I rushed past Mr. Klein's class and I knew that Edward was in there at the moment, taking his test.

As I reached the girls bathroom, I got another devastating blow from inside and it felt like something was ripping inside of me… Twisting, and convulsing…

The bathroom was empty and I ran into the big stall and locked the door. I was shaking as the pain from inside of me got worse… I reached into my pocket with my shaking hands and pulled out my phone.

**To: Edward**

**I am not feeling so well… Something doesn't feel right…**

**-B**

I sent the text to Edward quickly as I sat down on the toilet seat and went to the bathroom to try and relieve some of the pressure but I just felt worse.

_Oh god… This is not happening right now… No. No. No… _

My phone suddenly buzzed and I opened the text immediately.

**Form: Edward**

**HE ISNT LETTING ME LEAVE! WTF! ARE YOU IN THE BATHROOM? I SAW YOU WALK PAST THE ROOM, ARE YOU OK?**

**-E**

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I let out a little shriek of pain and grasped my stomach. I began to sob as the pain doubled…

I couldn't text back to Edward because my hands were shaking so badly…

_Oh no… Oh god please no… We are so unprepared…_

I opened the stall door and hobbled over to the sink, grabbing it hard so I could keep myself standing…

The door to the bathroom flew open and I turned to see Edward bolt through.

"BELLA!" He cried out in relief when he saw me. All I could do was sob while the pain rolled through me. "Ok… Deep breaths baby… It's ok… You're ok… I need to get you to the hospital" He said when he rushed to me and helped me stand up.

I suddenly felt a little trickle of wetness run down my leg and I heard a loud splash hit the ground.

Pain shot through my body and I crumpled in his arms. I let out a little whimper and Edward said trying to stay calm, "Baby… your water just broke so take deep breaths…"

I let out a little cry of pain and the bathroom door flew open again suddenly.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett boom.

"Emmett calm down… Her water just broke and we need to keep her calm…" Edward said as he scooped me up in his arms bridal style.

"Holy shit! We need to get to the hospital!" Emmett cried out.

I put my head on Edward's shoulder and tried to take deep breaths as Emmett opened the door and Edward walked out with me in his arms, and Emmett trailing behind us.

_Thank god that the bathroom is right by the school entrance… _

Edward quickly walked down the stairs holding me in his arms, and we ran to the parking lot. _Well I obviously didn't run… _

We got to Edward's car and he took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. Emmett scurried into the back seat and Edward helped me into the passenger's side. Once he had me buckled in, he ran around to the driver's side and started the engine. Before I knew it, we were speeding down the road on the way to the hospital…

"We're going to have our babies…" I managed out trying to smile at Edward.

"I know honey…" Edward said smiling brightly at me and he grabbed my hand and held it softly and everytime the pain hit, he let me squeeze it as hard as I needed.

"Em… Call dad…" I managed out.

Before I knew it Emmett had his phone out and to his ear…

**(CPOV)**

"We need to discuss this case further gentleman…" I argued while everyone stated their own opinions.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket and I reached for it but the executive at the head of the table frowned at me.

I let it keep buzzing and finally it stopped. Everyone continued arguing over the big murder case and my phone started to buzz again. I looked at the caller ID and it was Emmett…

"I'm sorry I really need to get this… It's my son…" I said getting up and walking over to the other end of the room and picking it up.

"Yes Emmett?" I said into the phone.

"!"He slurred into the phone.

"I don't know what the hell you just said all I heard was Bella…" I said suddenly panicking… _Why was Emmett calling me about Bella in the middle of the day…? OH MY GOD…!_

"Bella's water broke and we are heading to the hospital right now." Emmett said more clearly. I could hear Edward talking calmly in the background saying things like "Take deep breaths…"

_Holy god! My daughter is about to have her daughters!_

I ran back to my chair at the table and grabbed my jacket off of the back and said into my phone quickly, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone and everyone looked at me confusedly.

"My daughter is going into labor!" I said loudly and everybody's eyes widened.

"Good luck!" Everyone shouted as I bolted out the door and ran to my cruiser…

**(BPOV)**

The pain started to change a bit and become less painful as we pulled up to the hospital. Emmett said Charlie was coming and after he got off the phone with him, Edward and I had him call Esme and text Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Alice. I sent a text to Angela and she was already on her way…

_I have fantastic friends and family… These babies are going to be so loved…_

"Contraction over?" Edward asked me when he realized I wasn't squeezing his hand for dear life anymore.

"I guess so…" I mumbled.

"Still want more kids?" Emmett asked me and Edward and I both shot him glances.

"Sorry…" He grumbled.

When Edward parked the car, I told him I wanted to walk. He didn't like that idea but I told him he can stay close just in case. I hobbled while Edward and Emmett rushed me along into the waiting room.

"Carlisle Cullen please." Edward said quickly and the woman looked at him.

"Are you a relative or have an appointment?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward said annoyed and she picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's extension.

"Dr. Cullen, there are three, young people here to see you…" She said into the phone.

She listened for a minute and hung up. In less than a minute, he came walking into the lobby from big white doors.

"There are my three misfits…" Carlisle said cheerfully. Once he saw our stunned faces his smile became a serious expression and he looked at me in question.

"My water broke about fifteen minutes ago…" I said to him.

"Alright, have you had any contractions yet?" He asked me.

"Oh ya…!" All three of us said at once and he grinned.

"Alright, then in that case… we should be able to get you a room fairly quick…

Once we waited patiently for several minutes, Carlisle got us a room and I was changed into one of the ridiculous gowns lying on the bed with Edward sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand.

"Edward…" I said quietly.

"Yes my love?" He asked me smiling.

"Isn't it too early for the girls to be born…? I am only like seven and a half months…" I said suddenly as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Bella… Please don't cry…" He said getting up to stand over me. He kissed my tears away sweetly and then kissed me once on the lips.

"Edward… It is isn't it…?" I said when he pulled away from my mouth. "The Doctor said Vivienne was small… Oh god she is probably not developed fully!" I cried out.

"I don't know baby… All we can do is hope that everything will be ok…" He said quietly with his voice hitching and his eyes getting teary…

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO GET THIS UP SO EVERYONE KNOWS THAT WHEN I SAID TIME JUMP, I MEANT TIME JUMP… I JUST COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! THERE IS REALLY NOT MUCH ELSE TO SAY BUT O.M.E! LOL SO AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! 3 C.C!**


	31. One down, One to go!

**LOL SO I AM LISTENING TO 'MY LOVE' BY: SIA RIGHT NOW AND ALL I CAN EVER THINK OF WHEN I HEAR THIS SONG IS WHEN BELLA TRIED TO 'DO THE DEED' WITH EDWARD IN ECLIPSE! LMAO!**

**OK EVERYBODY! HERE IT COMES! EEEK! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH30!**

"_I don't know baby… All we can do is hope that everything will be ok…" He said quietly with his voice hitching and his eyes getting teary…_

I squeezed Edwards hand as tightly as I could while my contraction hit and I couldn't contain my whimper of pain. He pulled his fingers through my lanky sweaty hair as I cried out.

"I'm sorry baby…" He murmured. "It will all be over soon…"

"God… I need the pain meds…" I huffed out while the contraction continued to go on…

"I know honey…" Edward murmured to me, his eyes looking concerned.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and in walked Rosalie and Alice…

"Ahhhh!" I hissed through my teeth while Edward murmured to me to take deep breaths.

"Are you pushing without a Doctor?" Rosalie wailed.

"No Rose it's just a contraction…" Edward said to her.

"Oh… It really hurts that bad…?" She asked giving me a concerned face.

"Nah… I just think it's fun to pretend I feel like I am dying…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh well thank god I'm not pregnant in that case…" She murmured.

The horrible pain from inside of me started to fade after a minute and I loosened my grip on Edward's hand.

I breathed deeply for a minute and let my body relax from that agony. Rosalie and Alice walked over to a table and grabbed some chairs and sat down facing me. Rosalie bent forwards in her chair and handed Edward a bag. Then I noticed that it was my hospital bag…

"You got my bag Rose…?" I asked.

"Yepp, Edward texted me when I was heading over and asked me to swing by your house and grab it. Oh, I also added the extra stuff that I noticed you were missing… I got some bottles, pacifiers, clothes for you both and blankets." She said smiling.

"Wow, thanks Rose…" I said.

Edward set the bag down next to my bed and smiled brightly at me while he went back to stroking my hair. My hand was on my big ballooned stomach and I rubbed soothing circles on it softly…

We all sat there in silence looking at my stomach for a minute when our silence was broken by the door opening. "Hello Bella how are you feeling today?" Dr. Clearwater asked me as she walked over to the monitor that was attached to me.

"Oh just peachy…" I grumbled and everybody chuckled. "I want some damn pain meds…"

"Alright, I understand completely… So right now I need to check and see how many centimeters dilated you are to see if I can give you certain medications." She said pressing a button on the machine and walking to the end of my bed. She told me to put my legs up and spread them apart, so I did…

"Ok I think this is my cue to leave…" Alice said quickly as she shot up from her chair. We all chuckled and she ran out of the room.

"What a marsh-mellow…" Rosalie murmured under her breath.

Edward smiled at me at still stroked my hair softly.

"Ok so you are just going to feel a little pressure down there for a minute…" Mrs. Clearwater said as she lifted up my gown and moved her hand to under it…

Like she said I would, I felt some pressure and it felt uncomfortable to have somebody that wasn't Edward touch me… I looked to Edward and he was looking at my face smiling at me. I tried to smile back and suddenly the pressure was gone.

"Ok so you are already about four centimeters…" She said sounding surprised. "Six more to go and we will have you push honey." She said sweetly to me and I groaned.

"Do I get the meds yet?" I asked.

"I can start giving you some, but I can't give you the spinal block until you are further dilated." She said and I groaned.

"Come the fuck on…" I groaned out.

Mrs. Clearwater smiled and I shifted uncomfortably as I got a harsh kick from inside.

"Ughh… Please stop kicking mommy…" I whined out while I rubbed my stomach.

"I bet they can hear you, ya know…" Dr. Clearwater said smiling at me.

"Ya, I talk to them often… I just tell them things like how much daddy and I love them and how I can't wait to meet them… Stuff like that…" I said smiling.

"Jesus talk about mood swings Bella… One minute ago you were bitching, and now you are all smiley…" Rosalie said in shock.

I stuck my tongue out at her and rubbed my belly smoothly.

"I did that with my third son and he learned to talk at a younger more accelerated age." She said smiling. "Talking to the baby or… babies in your case is a great way to get them to be more communicational."

"Wow…" I said in surprise. "How old is your son?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "Four. They really do grow up so fast…"

Edward and I laughed and I flashed him a smile.

"I really hope you don't mind me asking this but… How spaced apart are your kids?" I asked her and Edward smirked at me.

"Well my oldest son is nine, my twins are six and a half, and my third son is four. My new daughter Lilly is about a year and a half now… So they weren't too spaced but that's how I wanted it to be…" She said smiling.

"Is it hard having multiple kids' at all young ages?" I asked curiously.

"Well of course… having just one child is a lot of work, but clearly I juggle with five kids… They are real hand full's, but all completely worth…" She said smiling.

"I want more kids… But I clearly wish I could have started my family when I wasn't in school…" I said.

"Ya you are going to have your hands full with twins but later on in life, I'm sure that adding to your family will be great for you both." She said kindly.

"I think I will need to give poor mama bear a break before we do this again…" Edward said with a chuckle and kissed my lips quickly.

"You two seize to amaze me…" Charlie said as he walked into the room.

I blushed slightly and Rosalie and Mrs. Clearwater laughed. The Doctor nodded to me and then left the room…

"Cant two people kiss sweetly, while the poor woman is in the damn hospital about to give birth to the man's children…!" I said in exasperation and everyone laughed.

"Oh Bella…" Charlie said shaking his head and smiling. He took me in for a minute and said, "Wow… we're really gonna do this… Well you are… You are going to have your babies…"

A tear suddenly dripped from his eye and onto his cheek and I said, "Dad… please don't cry… you have no reason to cry… I'm ok."

"Oh god…" He cried out and his eyes got all puffy and red.

Before I knew it, tears were prickling down my face and I managed out, "It's ok… I… am happy… and… my babies are… coming… and… I have… all of you…"

Edward placed a hand on my big stomach and rubbed it softly while I cried.

"I want my mom…" I blubbered out like a baby, myself…

"Oh… Baby…" Edward said into my hair softly.

"I told her… I told her she could maybe see them… Is there any way possible that the guards can bring here down here for a while?" I asked Charlie.

Edward and Charlie both looked at me like I was insane… and Charlie said in disbelief, "How could you possibly want her here Bella…? After all she did to us… She doesn't deserve to see you or your daughters… or frankly, the rest of us all…"

"Dad… Have you ever given birth…? Have you ever been addicted to sex and drugs and have your mother go crazy and get locked up, and a year later, falling pregnant and now in labor?" I said to him.

"Well… quite frankly I can't say that I have been…" He said and his mustache rumpled.

"When you are a little girl, and see pregnant women… You always think of the day that you can share that experience." I said starting to cry again. "When you are about to become a mother yourself… You can't help but think of when you were little and your mother told you that one day she can't wait to be there with you and can't wait for her grand children as much as she did, you…" I wailed out. I was completely loosing it now… Sobbing my eyes out in a hospital room waiting for my babies to come…

"I'm sorry Bella… I didn't know you felt this way…" Charlie said softly to me.

"Ya I didn't either… But when I went to the prison, she told me that she couldn't wait to meet her grandchildren… It brought me back to the days when I was young and she still loved me… I am her daughter… and nothing in the world can change that… She may say she hates me… but she is crazy… And I now know that, a mother can never hate her child…" I sobbed out in between gasps. Edward rubbed my head while Charlie sat and cried into his hands… And soon, I was slipping into sleep…

**(DREAM)**

"_Come on Bella!" Edward's voice echoed out in my ears._

"_I can see her head!" The Mrs. Clearwater said through my screams. _

_I fell back onto the bed and things began to get fuzzy…_

"_Come on Bella, push!" Rene's voice sounded from next to me… She looked like I remember her when I was around five… Young and loving…_

"_I can't…!" I cried out as things got fuzzy…_

"_We can see the head Bella! Come on… Almost done with one, the second one will be a breeze!" The Doctor shouted as I sobbed._

_Ripping… Breaking… Agony… _

"_Love, come on you can do this!" Edward said smiling brightly at me and kissing my head._

_I need to get her out of me…_

_I let out a scream as I pushed as hard as I could… The room around me started slipping away as Edward and my mother cheered me along… _

"_Give it one more Bella!" Rene shouted and I complied… It was terrible… The worst pain I have ever felt… _

_A little cry echoed through my ears suddenly and I could feel Edward kiss my forehead. I tried to keep my heavy lids open enough to see her and then… There she was… My baby… My little Savannah… I could tell it was her because she was a normal size… Vivienne was so small… _

"_She's beautiful Bella…" Edward cried in my ear and it all echoed…_

_I suddenly started slipping and the monitor on my bedside started to slow the beeping of my heart… _

"_Her heart beat!" The Doctor yelled…_

"_BELLA!" Edward's voice yelled out in an echo… "Vivienne is still inside of her!" He screamed to the Doctor…_

_I was fading… I was fading fast… My little Vivienne was still inside of me and I wasn't strong enough to get her out… _

"_BELLAAAAAAAAA!" Edward's voice screamed, echoing through my ears and the monitor next to me beeped once more… And came to a straight red line…_

**(END OF DREAM)**

A sharp pain from my lower back woke me suddenly and I whined out as it got worse… I lie there awake now, gasping for air.

"It's alright sweetheart…" Edward said quietly and stroked my sweaty hair.

I looked up to him and whimpered as the sharp pain hit me again.

"It hurts…" I sobbed out.

"I know baby… I know…" Edward said softly to me as he bent forward out of his chair to kiss my forehead. "It will pass Bella… I promise you will feel better soon…" He said with pain in his voice.

Edward gave me his free hand to squeeze and I waited in pain for a minute until the contraction stopped.

I was panting like a dog trying to take deep breaths and finally I could breathe normally…

"I want my babies now…" I whined out to Edward and he kissed my pouty lips once.

"I know honey… They will be here soon but you need to be more dilated first…" He said softly.

I groaned and rolled so that I was on my back and looked up to the ceiling.

"Edward…" I said quietly as a few tears came from my eyes.

"Yes my love?" He said.

"I… I'm scared…" I cried out, choking on my tears.

"I know baby… I am too but it will all be ok… I promise you it will…" He said quietly, still running his fingers through my hair.

"I… I can't do it…" I cried out.

"Yes you can Bella… You can do it… I promise you that it will be ok…" He said managing a smile. "Think about our girls Bella… Soon they will be here… And we have forever to be with them…" He said smiling.

I let out a little sob and tried to wipe my tears away… I noticed that there was a new tube stuck into my arm and I looked through my teary eyes, to Edward confusedly.

"When you were asleep, Mrs. Clearwater gave you your pain meds…" He said softly.

"Thank god…" I grumbled.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him curiously.

"About two hours." He said calmly.

There suddenly was a light nock at the door and I said "Come in."

"Angela! You came!" I said excitedly to her as she walked over to me and bent down to give me a little hug.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks Ang… This means a lot to me." I told her sincerely and she smiled.

"So how bad does it hurt…?" She asked cringing.

"Well I got some pain meds while I was sleeping so not to bad right now… But the contractions are a real bitch…" I said.

"I bet…" She said wide-eyed.

"How are you coping?" She asked Edward kindly.

"I'm alright… Nervous, but then again I am going to be a father… So you would have to be kind of nuts not to be…" He said to her.

"Ya… I can't wait to be a mother…" She said with a smile.

"Wait until you are out of school Angela…" I told her honestly. "Like when I say school, I mean college…"

She giggled and said, "Ya I got that…" She smiled at me and said, "You are going to be an amazing mother Bella…"

"Ya… I sure hope so…" I told her with another smile.

"BELLA! BELLLLLLLA!" Alice's voice rang coming through the door with Charlie, Carlisle and Esme on her flanks.

"Oh Bella…" Esme suddenly cried out and came over to hug me.

"Hi Esme…" I said patting her back.

"Oh I can't believe this… I am going to sort of be a grandmother!" She squealed.

We all laughed and Edward said, "You are pretty much the grandmother Esme… You are more of a mother to me than Elizabeth so I would definitely call you the grandma."

"Oh!" She cried out running over to hug Edward too. "How are you doing Bella…?" Esme asked me when she pulled away from Edward.

"I'm ok right now… Give me another five to ten minutes and I will be screaming again, but ya know…" I said trying to lighten it jokingly.

"How many centimeters are you?" Carlisle asked me in Doctor mode.

"I honestly don't know now… I was four like two hours ago so… I don't know now…" I told him and he nodded.

"Bells…" Charlie said suddenly. "I called the prison… And they can't bring her down here for the birth's… I'm sorry baby…"

"I… I have Esme…" I said trying not to cry.

"I'll be right here by you if you want me to be Bella…" Esme said quietly.

"Ya… ya…" I managed out blinking away my watery eyes… "I would love that Esme…"

She reached forwards and out her hand on my big stomach and rubbed it for a minute.

"Bella your stomach looks like a mountain under the sheets!" Alice said in disbelief.

"Yes Alice… that is what happens when you have babies inside of you…" I said giving her a sarcastic smile.

"I thought your belly button went in…" Alice said questioningly. "Any time you have eyes worn tight shirts, I haven't seen that it stuck out before…"

"Alice… it normally doesn't…" I told her rolling my eyes. "It pushes out like that when you get really big and that pretty much means you are gonna pop."

"Weird…" She said staring at my stomach.

I folded my arms across my stomach in a cradling motion and to stop her from staring, and it worked.

We all stood there in silence for a minute when Charlie's phone rang.

"Chief Swan." He answered it. He listened for a minute and said, "Crosby, my daughter is in labor…" He looked at me and waved telling me he would be back.

"I'm going to go get your Doctor Bella; she should know that you are awake." Carlisle said and left the room.

"Can I get you anything Bella?" Esme asked me kindly.

"I don't think that they will let me have anything…" I huffed out.

"Alright dear… Just let me know." She said sitting in a chair and taking out her iPhone. _Oh Esme…_

"You got a pink cover?" Edward asked her and she smiled.

"It just looked to… silver and I thought the pink added a nice touch." She said with a little laugh.

"I want to get mine be-jeweled!" Alice chirped out.

"Oh Alice…" I said laughing at her.

"I love this phone…" Esme sighed happily. "I will be able to take good quality pictures of the babies and send them to everyone! Everyone will be so jealous of them!" She squealed.

"What's with you Cullen's and squealing?" I asked laughing.

"It's a gift…" Alice said with a bright smile.

We all laughed and Angela said suddenly, "Oh Bella, if you ever need a babysitter, let me know!"

"Thanks Ang." I told her smiling.

"I'm gonna be an auntie, I'm gonna be an auntie!" Alice suddenly said squealing and jumping up and down.

We all laughed at her and listened to her babble about her excitement for several minutes, when Carlisle walked back in the room with my Doctor on his heels.

"How are we feeling?" She asked me as she walked up to my monitor.

"Alright right now…" I told her.

"Are you gonna stick your fingers… in there again…?" Alice asked her squeamishly.

"If we ever want these babies, I am going to have to." Mrs. Clearwater said with a laugh.

"Have fun with that…" Alice said quickly leaving the room.

"Alright Bella… I need you to push your legs up again and spread them apart." She said, pulling a glove from her jacket and putting it on.

Everyone cringed again and looked away while she checked me.

"Wow… We are moving right along here." She said, taking her gloves off and despising them. She went to the little sink and quickly washed her hands off.

"Alright, you are at about seven and a half…" She said and we all looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh my god… I'm going to have my babies…" I said in fear.

"It may go quickly dear, with twins, as long as you aren't having any problems… It goes pretty quickly… Especially the first one because the second one it trying to get more room in there and so it will often times, help the first get out smoother…" She told me smiling. "Now, I am going to check their heart beats and make sure everything is going good." She told us all as she took special tools and touched them to my stomach and to the monitor…

Two separate little thuds suddenly sounded through the room and we looked to the monitor. They were wedged close together in there, and you could tell that Vivienne was small compared to Savannah…

"They look pretty well developed to me… It is a bit earlier than we hoped so, the smaller one might need to be put in an incubator for a little while." She said smiling at me.

"Do they both look ok though…?" I asked in fright.

"They look like beautiful healthy babies to me…" She said smiling.

"Oh thank god…" I breathed out and Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Can I get more pain meds now…?" I asked as I felt a sharp pain in my back again.

"You can now yes. I will be right back with the medicine and just hang in there…" She told me smiling and left the room.

My breathing became more raged and the pain of another contraction started coming on again…

I groaned and turned on my side, facing Edward as it started to creep up on me again.

I squealed in pain as it ripped through my body and I wanted to cry again but I need to be tough…

"Ok, it's alright baby… It's ok… It will pass in a minute… Just hang in there…" Edward said to me, giving me his hand again. I squeezed it tightly as I whimpered out in pain…

"It's alright sweetie…" Esme said getting up from her chair and walking to my bed side. She rubbed my back softly as I lay there in pain.

Carlisle and Angela stood there in silence trying to give me smiles.

I let out a big breath of air as it started to fade. It still prickled a bit but it was bearable…

Esme continued to rub my back as I looked at Edward with sad eyes and he told me to take deep breaths…

Once I was breathing more steadily, Esme walked back over to her chair and pulled it up so it was next to my bed like Edward was.

Mrs. Clearwater walked back in and I practically wanted to rip the medicine out of her hand and do it myself, quicker.

"How far apart are you contractions Bella?" She asked me curiously.

"Well… about five minutes…" I told her and she nodded.

"Well this is moving along great, you are probably to four centimeters now… And your contractions are getting closer together, so we will hopefully have your girls in no time!" She said cheerfully.

I nodded my head and tried to relax back onto the bed.

"I will be back in about fifteen minutes and by then… hopefully it will be time to push!" She said smiling and left the room.

"Fifteen minutes?" I shrieked out. "Oh my god… Oh my god…" I huffed out.

"We are getting close baby…" Edward said stroking my hair…

Ten minutes went by so fast, it was unimaginable… My contractions are now about four to three minutes apart, and Mrs. Clearwater will here any minute… The nurses just brought in two little bassinets and set them near my bed and they were all suiting up and getting ready…

"Deep breaths Bella… deep breaths…" Edward said trying to calm me down.

"Alright Bella… Are you ready…?" Dr. Clearwater asked as she walked into the room in her scrubs.

"No! That was only ten minutes!" I wailed out.

"Well let me check and see where we are at, quickly here…" She said laughing. She again, lifted up my gown and checked. When she emerged again, she looked at me with a grin and bit her lip. "You are at ten…" She said.

"Ohhhhh!" I squealed out in fear.

"Bella, good luck to you honey…" Carlisle said, coming up to me and hugging me softly.

"I… I…." I stuttered out and everyone looked excited… _But me…_

Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all walked in the room and came up to me and gave me hugs quickly.

I started to feel tears run down my cheeks as I realized that this was it…

Edward, Esme, Angela, Rose, Mrs. Clearwater, two nurses and I were all alone now and I groaned in pain as a terribly bad contraction hit…

Edward grabbed one leg and pulled it back, and Esme grabbed the other… And Angela and Rose were cheering me on… After twenty minutes of pushing my heart out, and screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs, Mrs. Clearwater shouted, "Good, Good! I can see her head!"

"Come on Bella! Push girl, push!" Esme shouted over my screams.

I groaned in terrible pain and yelled out as I pushed my hardest… _I really just need to get her out of me! It fucking hurts!_

"Go, go, go, go!" Rosalie yelled.

I took a deep breath and pushed with everything I had…

"Come on Bella! She's right there! She's almost out!" Edward cheered to me.

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed out practically jumping up and down.

I cried out a loud cry as I gave it all I had…

Suddenly… A little cry pierced through the room and there she was… My little Savannah Rose-Alice…

**OMG! ISNT THAT ADORABLE, HER MIDDLE NAME IS ROSE-ALICE! ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO! AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! **


	32. Theres no turning back now

**OK I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAVE BEEN OOBER BUSY WITH VARIOUS SHIT! HERE IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THANKS 4 REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH32!**

_I cried out a loud cry as I gave it all I had… _

_Suddenly… A little cry pierced through the room and there she was… My little Savannah Rose-Alice…_

"You did it Bella!" Edward said excitedly to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips as the doctor cleaned Savannah off and he pulled away to let me see her better.

"Congratulations!" The Doctor said happily to me and she wrapped her in a little receiving blanket, and leaned forwards to put her in my arms…

The second her tiny body touched into my arms, I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and cameras flashed from Esme, Rosalie and Angela as Edward and I looked down to our daughter in my arms… She was beautiful in every way… She looked like a perfect combination of Edward and I… Her hair was a beautiful brownie/bronze color and her skin was a light pale/peach… I couldn't wait to see her eyes… Her mouth was like Edward's, her eye shape was like mine, and her nose was also like mine… There is no doubt that she is ours…

"Four pounds, seven ounces." The Doctor said smiling at us.

I lifted my limp hand to stroke my finger across her little head and my heart felt like it was swelling to a larger size…

"She is beautiful!" Esme cried out.

"Yes she is…" I croaked out trying to hold back my tears. Edward held out his hand and softly rubbed his finger over her tiny little hand… I looked up to meet his eyes and I smiled brightly at him, and he bent down to kiss me once more…

"Ok now Bella, this is all going to go really fast… Vivienne needs to come out still and she is very ready…"

"Oh my god…" I whined out, squirming a bit uncomfortably.

"Come on Baby… It's going to happen so fast… We will have both of our girls as soon as we get this done…" Edward said softly.

I suddenly got a pain from below and groaned out and nodded to the doctor.

I kissed Savannah's little head, and Mrs. Clearwater's assistant, scooped my little girl out of my arms…

"Ok Bella… I know you are tired, but I promise you that you can rest as soon as we get her out…" Mrs. Clearwater said to me and Edward helped me prop myself up on my elbows.

Again, people were holding my legs, and Edward gave me his free hand to squeeze. I grabbed his hand and gripped it firmly as the Doctor said, "Ok Bella… Give me a hand push for ten seconds…"

I took some deep breaths and Edward squeezed my hand softly in encouragement. "One, two, three." The Doctor said and I began to push as hard as I could… _So… tired…_

She began to count to ten as I continued to push, and squeeze Edward's hand. I felt like my face was turning red, and blood vessels were popping from how hard I was pushing…

As soon as Mrs. Clearwater said 'ten' I collapsed back onto the bed and took several deep breaths.

"Again…" She said and I pushed as hard as I could. "Push, Push, Push, Push, push!" She yelled out and I wanted to slap her…

"Why don't you fucking push if it is so god damn easy!" I huffed out in pain. Everybody but Edward chuckled. He just looked as irritated as I did…

"Ok, come on Bella… Give me another push again…" She said and I did… _I need to get her out… It hurts so fucking bad!_

"Come on Push!" She said to me.

"She is pushing for Christ sake!" Edward snarled to her.

"Edward…" Esme cautioned.

"God damnit, everyone just shut up!" I managed out as I pushed as hard as I could.

"I can see the head… It's right there!" Mrs. Clearwater said to me and I continued to push as best as I could.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed out as I gave one, last hard, push…

I dropped back onto the bed when I knew that she was out… She didn't cry, she just breathed heavily… She squirmed around in Mrs. Clearwater's arms and everyone let out little 'Awwws' to her.

Edward bent down to give a sweet, kiss and he again, pulled away so we could take her in…

I had done it… My little Vivienne was tiny… But she was perfect…

"Three pounds, six ounces…" Mrs. Clearwater said quietly and she again, cleaned her off and put her in my arms…

_Funny that I never felt nor saw anyone cut their umbilical cords… But apparently… It was done…_

My little Vivienne was sufficiently smaller than Savannah… Her tiny little body was absolutely flawless though. She was perfect…

Again with her, there was no mistaking that she was ours… Her skin was really pale as well, her nose was mine, mouth was mine, and eye shape was Edward's… Her lips were a light red/pink and they were adorably plump… She had soft little bronze hair that covered her head and it was still damp from the goo, but she was incredible in every way…

"She is gorgeous…" I whispered quietly as I started to cry happy tears.

"Yes… She is… You did amazing, my Bella…" Edward whispered into my ear and we both looked down to her, in my arms…

"Well you may have helped a little too." I said with a smile to him.

He laughed and said, "I meant with the birth, not creating her." He laughed and said, "But ya… I think we did pretty good…"

I took one hand out and weekly pulled his face to mine and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you…" I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me back sweetly and whispered after another kiss, "I love you too…"

Once we had our little moment, we looked back to Vivienne in my arms and she was cuddled up against me… I kissed her little head softly and she gurgled against me.

"I can't believe it's over… I was pregnant for almost eight months, and now… I just… I am not pregnant anymore… My wait is over…" I said quietly and Esme walked over to give me a little hug. Everyone began to take pictures of our little family and the doctor brought over Savannah and placed her in my free arm.

My hair probably looks disgusting and full of sweat… But I didn't care… I had my Edward… And I finally had my babies… Forever…

"Oh my god Bella… They are so much like you and Edward…" Angela said smiling at us all.

"Ya… They sure are our girls…" I said quietly, as my sleepiness began to crash down on me.

"I am going to go tell the others in the waiting room!" Rosalie squeaked and she ran from the room.

"Edward… Can you… Take them…?" I asked quietly as sleep started to find me.

"Of course love…" Edward said softly to me, kissing my head, and taking them from my arms gently…

"It's alright Bella… You can sleep now honey…" Esme said lightly to me and before I knew it… I was out cold…

**(EPOV)**

My girls are perfect in every way possible… They are both healthy and well, even though they were born early and Vivienne is so small.

The nurses took their little foot prints and then she told me that they need to go into the nursery for a while… Of course I didn't want to see them go… They finally came into this world, and now they are just going in a different room with a bunch of random ass people… The Nurses are NOT my babies' mommy and daddy… I am their father and my Bella is there mother… My girls need to know that…

"Sir…" The nurse said to me as she came to take my girls.

I kissed them both quickly, and softly handed them over to her.

Soon after the girls were put in the nursery, I went out into the waiting room and my family cheered as I walked in.

I was surrounded with congratulations and hugs as I tiredly was passed from person, to person. I told everybody about them and led them to the nursery and pointed to my little girls, wrapped in tiny pink, silk blankets and everyone let out little 'Awwws'

I looked to the tags on their bassinettes and they read, 'Savannah Rose-Alice Cullen' and 'Vivienne Carlie Cullen'

Alice squealed loudly as she saw Savannah's middle name and bounced up and down quickly.

She lunged at me and hugged me tightly as we all stood there and took in the two, beautiful little girls that Bella and I created…

"They are beautiful, son…" Charlie said to me, giving me a pat on the back and smiling at me.

"Thank you… With a beautiful mother, like your daughter… I don't think there is any way for them not to be gorgeous…" I said smiling brightly.

He pulled me in quickly and gave me a big man hug and smiled brightly to me.

"Wow… I am a grandfather…" He said quietly and Emmett suddenly burst through the crowd and shouted, "Ya well I'm an uncle!"

Emmett came over to me and hit me on the back hard, and it seemed like he was trying to be congratulating me but yet I could tell it was more of a harsh, 'you knocked my baby sister up' type of a hit.

"Dude, do you realize how cool this is! Your sperm fucking made those tiny babies!" Emmett shouted and Charlie gave him a disapproving look.

I chuckled and said, "Real mature was of putting it Em… But, ya… I know…"

"Where is my little sister, anyhow…?" Emmett asked

"I don't think you can really call Bells, 'little' anymore Em…" Charlie said with a laugh. "She is a mother now…"

I laughed and said, "She's in her room, she is exhausted…"

"How can you be exhausted when you just brought two little babies into this world?" Emmett said.

Charlie and I both looked at Emmett and I patted Emmett's shoulder and said, "Use a condom, my friend…"

Charlie laughed at me and Emmett looked confused. "What?" He wailed.

"She just gave birth Emmett… how could she not be exhausted after that…?" I told him.

"It's just too exciting! I don't understand how she could just fall asleep!" He said still sounding like an idiot.

"You wanna push two babies out of you and then come ask me that question?" I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and what does using a condom have to do with this…?" He asked. "You clearly don't live by that rule… Or we wouldn't be in a damn hospital with my sister and her two new babies…"

I flicked my wrist and swatted the back of his head and said, "We really don't want Rose to have to take care of two babies…"

"You have two babies…" He said sounding confused.

"OH MY GOD EMMETT! _YOU_ ARE LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!" I burst out. "My point is… Use your damn common sense…" I said calmer this time.

"Ya, ya… Go back to your baby mama and stop harassing me…" He said trying to hold back his smile.

I smiled to him and looked to Charlie. "You want to come see her?"

"Ya, my baby just had babies… I suppose I probably should…" He said with a laugh.

We went to Bella's room and when we got there, she was lying there awake, to my surprise.

"Bella!" I said in shock and she smiled to me. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to leave you and have you wake up alone…"

She chuckled lightly and said, "It's alright babe, I just woke up any how… And Esme is right here to keep me company anyhow."

I walked over to her and Charlie just stood in the doorway and smiled at her.

I bent down, over her and placed my lips to hers and she kissed me back, heatedly… She grabbed my chin and held my face to hers, weekly.

I smiled against her lips and pulled away to laugh at her.

"Love you." She murmured as I still stood there, bent over her.

"Love you too." I said and we smiled at each other and I quickly gave her another kiss. Her lips were like suction cups to mine… She didn't want to let go… Her little hands roamed from my hair, to my neck, to my shoulders, and on to my chest when she was interrupted.

"Bella…" Esme managed out and she broke away from me.

Bella blushed a light pink, from her still washed out white skin and she hid in my chest.

She clutched at my shirt and she giggled into my chest.

"It's a damn good thing that you had twins…" Esme murmured and Bella, still holding me to her, looked at Esme in confusion.

"Why?" We both asked at the same time.

"Cause maybe with two babies, you won't have any free time and you will be tired even when you do… So that I don't end up with dozens of grandchildren by the time I am forty. I think you may find contraception, helpful when you are young parents, already…" Esme said to us sternly.

"It was one time without a condom!" Bella said. "It was an accident…"

"Yes well, we don't want any more major accidents like this until you both are stable and have jobs and out of college." She said and Bella looked hurt by her words.

"My babies aren't accidents… It was just an accident, not using a condom…" Bella choked out and I hugged her close.

"Well Bella… Not using a condom may have been an accident, but that is what led to your children… You two had unprotected sex and now you are teen parents…" Esme said.

_Esme is the sweetest woman ever… Why is she saying this to Bella…? Can't she see it is making her upset!_

"Esme…" I cautioned her as Bella wrapped her arms around my hips and put her face into my leg. "That isn't necessary…"

Finally Charlie cut in and said, "No, she is right… We are happy about the girls, but this was a big mistake that shall not be repeated happily…"

Bella began to cry into my side and I stroked her hair gently.

"This is not an attack on you two; we just need you to realize how serious this is… This is going to be difficult and you both have chosen to go down the path of parenthood way to young…" Esme said again.

"Well in case you haven't noticed… That sure sounded like a damn personal attack, and the mother of my children is now crying because of it..." I said, sounding as upset as I felt.

"We are happy… We just…" Esme began to say when I cut her off.

"Ya… We should have used a fucking condom! I get it!" I shouted as Bella hugged me closer.

"Or just not had sex at all…" Charlie muttered under his breath.

"But we did and we all are just going to have to deal with it!" I shouted.

Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie walked into the room carrying balloons and saw Bella, crying against me.

"What… Happened…?" Alice asked, looking upset.

"Noting…" I said quietly as Bella's tears began to soak through my side…

"I'm sorry you two… I just want the best for you both…" Esme said quietly and walked from the room.

After a minute of silence, Bella moved over so that she was on one side of the bed and pulled on my shirt, telling me to lie down with her. I quickly complied and as soon as I was down, I pulled her up against me and set her in my lap, carefully.

She set her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly and Charlie mumbled, "I think I'm going to go get something to drink… Do you want anything Bella…?" He asked her.

"Coke." She said and I chuckled. Bella used to be obsessed with Coke, but when she was pregnant, she couldn't have any…

He nodded and left the room.

"Did it hurt really bad…?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Yes…" Bella said quietly. "But, hey I am really tired… Can we talk later guys?" She asked them.

"No problem…" Rosalie said as her and Alice set their balloons down on the table by the bed, side.

They quickly left the room and I heard Alice squeal, "Let's go see the babies!"

Bella and I chuckled lightly and she soon, tilted her head up to look at me and she pulled my lips to hers, again.

Her soft lips brushed mine, several times before she really attached hers to mine. I pulled her up, so that she was higher up in my lap and I tangled my fingers in her long hair. She placed her hand on mine, and rubbed in softly.

We whispered 'I love yous' to each other as we kissed. After a minute of solid, making out we finally came up for air… I set my forehead against hers and ran my thumb along her pouty bottom lip and she lay there panting.

"Sex is going to be a lot better now that my belly will go away…" She said, quietly laughing.

I kissed her beautiful plump lips once more and she set her head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't care if you have a belly or not… You will always be my Bella…" I muttered against her hair and not too long after that, she fell into a deep sleep…

I must have fallen asleep too, because I was suddenly being awakened by little Angela.

"Edward…" She whispered and nudged me lightly. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to the dark hospital room.

"Mrs. Clearwater needs Bella to feed the girls… They are getting hungry." She said softly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Bella, sound asleep…

"Are the girls crying?" I asked as my parental gears kicked in.

"Vivienne is… Savannah is just getting fussy." She told me.

"Alright… Thank you Angela… For everything…" I said quietly.

She nodded and smiled at Bella "I'll go tell the doctor to bring the girls in here then…" She said quietly and walked out from the room.

I turned over to face Bella and I softly touched her arm and whispered into her ear, "Bella… Vivienne is crying and needs to be fed…"

She immediately opened her eyes and looked to me and around the room in alarm.

"Huh…?" She asked sleepily.

"The girls are hungry and Dr. Clearwater says that they need to be fed…" I said again, quietly.

She looked down to her boobs and looked back to me. I chuckled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Still sure that you don't mind me ruining my boobs for you?" She asked quietly and we laughed.

I kissed her once more and said softly to her, "Yes… It's better for our babies, and you are gorgeous no matter what… I could care less what your boobs are like… As long as you and my girls are healthy…"

She kissed me once more and smiled to me as she cuddled against my chest.

"I hope it doesn't hurt…" She muttered under her breath and I whispered back, "Me too… I don't want you to be in pain."

In less than a minute, the door opened and in came, Mrs. Clearwater and our daughters in their little bassinets…

"Should I leave?" I asked Bella quietly.

"Why…?" She asked softly. "It's nothing that you haven't seen before…" She said with a smirk.

"Ok… As long as you are comfortable with that…" I said quietly and

She smiled and nodded her head lightly.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Clearwater asked Bella.

She nodded and she slowly lifted my tiny little Vivienne out of the bassinette and cradled her.

She went through everything with Bella and told her what to do and soon, Vivienne was in Bella's arms and attached to her chest. Bella made a face when she first started and tried to manage a smile to me. I chuckled and we both looked down to our little Vivienne in her arms…

"I feel like a mom…" Bella muttered and I chuckled.

"I think that's a good thing… Because you are…" I said and she smiled.

Dr. Clearwater handed me, Savannah and I hugged her close as she stirred… She looked up at me and that's when I saw her eyes… Bright green… Just like mine… Bella saw them too, and she leaned against me happily.

"Looks like everything is going good here, so give her as much as you feel comfortable with… She will let you know when she is done… If it really starts to hurt, then stop." Dr. Clearwater said and left the room, leaving our little family alone.

"When Dr. Clearwater was explaining to me how to breast feed, she made it seem like it was difficult… All you do is relax, hold baby, and it attaches to your boob… It isn't too hard…" She muttered quietly. I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her quietly.

"Not really… It feels… Odd though… Tiny little lips are sucking on my nipple and milk is coming out… That is unusual…" She said and smiled to me like she was trying not to laugh. "My boobs feel heavy though… What I want to know is… How the hell does milk suddenly appear in my boobs when I'm pregnant…? I think we _both _know that that wasn't there before…" She said and we laughed.

"You could ask the Doctor that Bella…" I told her.

"You should know that babe; you want to be a doctor…" She said with a smirk to me.

"Not a pediatrician or a baby deliverer…" I said with a laugh.

"I don't think I should ask her that… 'um ya, doctor… my boyfriend and I were wondering… how is there suddenly milk in my boob for the babies to suck out…? There wasn't milk in there when Edward sucked on my nipples before I was pregnant…'" She said in a mocking tone. "Um, ya no…"

We both burst out laughing and I said in between laughs, "Ya… maybe not… like that…"

"Ok, I am going to pretend like I did not just hear that conversation…" Alice voice sounded as she walked through the door.

I quickly grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and draped it across Bella's form.

"Wha…? Alice managed out and she noticed that the girls weren't in their bassinettes.

"Oh!" She said and looked at Bella and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry! I'll come back in a bit!" She said and ran from the room.

"Does it look that bad…?" Bella asked me quietly.

"No honey… Alice is just very squeamish and doesn't like things out of her comfort zone in the slightest…" I told her honestly, and kissed her hair.

We continued to lie there as Vivienne continued to drink and I carefully, got up and walked over to the duffle bag with the baby clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"I want them in their clothes, not the hospitals…" I hold her honestly and she smiled at me.

"Get an outfit for Viv too, I think she is going to be done soon, she is slowing down." Bella told me and I began to look through the little clothes.

"1sy's?" I asked her.

"Sure." Bella said happily and I grabbed out a little purple one that had blue stars on it. That was the bigger size one, so that one would be for Savannah… Then, I grabbed out a little pink and yellow one for Vivienne…

I slowly and carefully changed my little Savannah for the first time, and then Bella and I swapped girls, and I took my little Vivienne… Her eyes fluttered open as I changed her and they were a rich chocolate brown, with hints of bright green in them…

"Bella… Her eyes are brown _and_ green!" I said happily as I picked her tiny little body up and cuddled her close. I walked over to Bella to show her Vivienne's eyes and once she got Savannah drinking, she looked up and smiled brightly at Vivienne in my arms.

I lay down on the bed with her again and placed Vivienne on my chest, where she soon fell asleep…

I looked over to Bella with Savannah and she looked to Vivienne asleep on my chest and smiled brightly.

"Charlie and Esme are right… This isn't going to be easy… But as long as I have you and my girls, like I do right now… I know that everything will be ok…" Bella whispered quietly and we sat there in silence for a while, just embracing in our little family moment…

**OK SO NOW THE GIRLS ARE BORN! WE HAVE OUR BABIES AND THE WAY THEY LOOK IN MY HEAD, IS PRETTY FRICKING ADORABLE! OK WELL AS ALWAYS MY PRETTIES, REVIEW! I WILL TRY AND HAVE MORE UP AS SOON AS I CAN MANAGE! **


	33. Always

**OK I AM SOOO SORRY, THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY FOR A WHILE, BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! AND EVERY TIME I GO TO WRITE, I FREZE UP AND CANT DECIDE WHAT TO WRITE, AND HOW TO WRITE IT… I AM JUST NOT EMOTIONALLY THERE IN MY STORY RIGHT NOW… **

**OK SO I CAN SEE HOW MUCH EVERYONE IS READING THIS STORY WHEN I LOOK UNDER THE TRAFIC AND JUST FROM THE FUCKING UNITED STATES ALONE, I HAVE LIKE 5 THOUSAND READERS! THAT'S A FUCKING LOT OF READERS! I FEEL SOOOOO PROUD! THIS IS GREAT NEWS, HOWEVER… I AM FEELING A BIT DISTRAUT BY THE FACT THAT I HAVE NOT EVEN QUITE 200 REVIEWS… I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH THOUGH, AND TO JUST HAVE EVERYONE READING IT, I AM TRULY FUCKING BLESSED BY MY OWN EDWARD GOD! THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE GIVING THEM! IT KEEPS ME GOING THROUGH THE DAY! SO PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!**

**THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO AMY AND JAY WHO I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR, MY CONDOLENCES... I AM SO SORRY… IN THIS STORY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY… NOT EVERYBODY IS… ROLL ON CH33!**

"_Charlie and Esme are right… This isn't going to be easy… But as long as I have you and my girls, like I do right now… I know that everything will be ok…" Bella whispered quietly and we sat there in silence for a while, just embracing in our little family moment…_

**(BPOV)**

"Mmmm… I love you…" I murmured against Edward's lips.

He kissed me once more on the lips and murmured back to me, "Love you too."

I pulled away from him, after another minute of kissing and looked into his eyes, "I can't believe it has been a week since we brought the girls home…"

"I know. It seems crazy doesn't it…?" He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer on his lap.

"Ya… I can't believe it…" I replied with a smile. "Are you as tired as I am…?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"I think so… If you feel like you're gonna pass out, then yes…" He laughed out.

"Sounds about right to me…" I chuckled lightly. "But I think my boobs are more tired than I am." I laughed out.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I haven't been feeding two little babies with mine, so guess I can't agree with that… My boobs don't hurt…" He laughed out.

"Mmmm I hope not." I laughed back. "We might have a problem if they were…"

I kissed him once more when we suddenly heard a little cry from the other side of the wall.

"Speaking of…" I laughed out as I got up from his lap and climbed off of the bed.

"Again?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"I guess somebody wants a midnight snack…" I told him with a smile

"I want my Bella midnight snack, but I haven't gotten any in almost two weeks…" He laughed out."

"Edward…!" I chuckled and smirked at him as we walked from the room.

"Well… Your baby belly is _already_ almost gone and… Your boobs…" He started to get out.

"Edward!" I laughed out.

"Just being honest baby…" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked through the door, into the nursery.

"Oh little girl… daddy just fed you your bottle two hours ago…" I said quietly as I walked over to Vivienne's crib and carefully scooped her up.

"Is she wet?" Edward asked me quietly.

I felt her and she wasn't… "No, she's dry."

"Well how the fuck is she hungry already?" Edward asked in amazement.

"She's a baby Edward…" I said quietly.

"No really? I thought she came out an elder…" He said rolling his eyes.

"You're not gonna get any Bella midnight snack, giving me that shit." I told him as I walked over to the rocking chair with Vivienne.

"Daddy is being a douche isn't he…?" I said to her as she whimpered and I sat down and lifted my shirt up snuck Viv up, and placed her at my chest. She quickly attached onto me and I shifted her in discomfort.

Edward huffed out and left the room.

"Ass…" I grumbled out as I fed Vivienne.

"I heard that." Edward called from the hall way.

_I love my Edward… But he wants sex SO badly and I don't have enough energy these days… Don't get me wrong… I want it too… But I just can't… I am SO sore! Like, I still hurt as if I just lost my virginity… Except worse… A lot worse…_

**(EPOV)**

I walked down the hall from the nursery and walked into our bedroom, and over to the night stand. I grabbed my phone from it and dialed Jasper's number.

"Ey man!" Jasper called into the phone.

"Hey Jazz." I huffed into the phone.

"How are ya man? You don't sound too happy, to be a new father." He said.

"Man, I love my girls… It isn't that… I just don't know what is up with Bella…" I confessed.

"Is she sick? Is she ok?" He asked, panicked into the phone.

"Nah man… Not like that… She is fine… But she is just SO resistant…" I complained, out.

"Like, what do you mean?" He asked me.

"She doesn't _want _me…" I whined out.

"Man… Clearly she wants you…" He said with a laugh. "She wouldn't have gotten pregnant and moved in with you if she didn't."

"Man… She flirts with me, and kisses me all the time, when we aren't with the girls. But like, she just called me an ass and a douche!" I told him.

"Man… It will pass… I bet she is just still feeling hormonal and tired…" He told me with a huff of breath.

"Ya… I hope it fucking passes…" I grumbled.

"Well man… For your sake, I hope it will, but just for now try and go with it… Just be really nice to her and make sure her stress level is kept down." He told me.

"Ya… She's feeding Vivienne right now, but she is probably almost done, so I should probably go." I said to him.

"Alright man… Keep her happy… Say hi to the girls and Bells for me." Jasper murmured and then yawned. "I will be over with Alice probably tomorrow to help out."

"Alright… I'll talk to you tomorrow…" I said before hanging up my phone.

I took a deep breath and walked for the door. I slowly walked into the door way of the nursery and stood there looking at Bella in the rocking chair, with Viv at her chest and cooing something to her.

"Almost done…?" I said quietly.

Her head snapped up from Vivienne and she jumped when she saw me standing there. She put her hand on her heart and said, "Oh my god…"

"I'm sorry baby… I didn't mean to scare you…" I said quietly.

"No… It's ok… I just…" She huffed out still breathing heavily. "Oh my god you scared me…"

"Babe… Who did you think it was…?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't know Edward… It's just… We have a lot of people who are crazy, in our lives and… You never know…" She told me quietly as she repositioned Vivienne.

"Bell… Nobody is going to hurt you or our girls… Elizabeth, Rene and my father are all locked up…" I said quietly, and she looked down to Vivienne and ran her free hand through her soft bronze hair.

"Ya…" She said quietly as she continued to rub Vivienne's tiny head.

"Bella… I'm sorry." I said quietly and she looked up to me with a confused expression.

"For what?" She said quietly through her lips.

"For being a dick. The whole 'Bella midnight snack' thing was just a joke, and I didn't make it seem like it… I made it sound really greedy… I know, you are sore… And I'm sorry…" I said quietly to her.

"You don't need to be sorry babe…" She said quietly. "I have never deprived you before." She said with a smirk. "But I promise, that next time that we have some free time alone… I wouldn't mind us indulging each other a bit…"

We both chuckled and were quiet for a minute when I said quietly, "It's not just the sex Bella… I just want to love you… I want to love you as much as I can… Even just holding you or kissing you…"

"Edward…" She cut me off. "I know that you love me… And you know that I love you too… We made this little girl right here…" She said looking down to Vivienne. "And little Savannah… Because we love each other…" She said as her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

She quickly wiped her cheeks with her free hand and smiled at me.

"This may sound cheesy but… You gave me the gift of love…" She said as more tears came down her face. "Two gifts really…" She managed. "It takes two to tango, baby. And without you… I would never have this little girl in my arms and her sister asleep next to me…"

"Bella… Please don't cry baby…" I said quietly as I walked over to the chair and bent down on my knees so that I was at their level. "I didn't want to make this into something sad…" I said quietly as I wiped her cheek with my thumb.

"I'm not sad Edward… I just… I know what you mean… I love you… I REALLY love you and just… Thank you… You are not a douche… I never should have said that… You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… And now you and I made the other two best things that have ever happened to me… Our daughters…" She sobbed out.

She hung her head to look at Vivienne and I did too, and we say that her tiny eyes were starting to shut.

"Baby… It looks like Viv is done…" I said quietly and wiped her tears again.

She laughed and said, "I guess."

"Let's just get her into her crib and we can go into our room and continue this." I said quietly.

She quickly burped Vivienne and we laid her down in her beautiful crib.

"I love you little girl…" I said quietly to Vivienne as Bella wound the mobile over the crib. I kissed her lightly and Bella did the same. We kissed Savannah softly, as not to wake her, and we quietly left the room.

"We love you girls…" Bella said quietly before we grabbed hands and started to our room.

"Yes we do…" I said quietly to Bella and smiled at her.

"You are a great dad Edward…" Bella said to me as we walked in our room.

_It's true… I have been a pretty amazing dad so far… _

"You have also been an amazing mother, my love." I said to her with a quick kiss.

"We do make pretty great parents for only being eighteen…" Bella said and we chuckled.

"I hope so… I just never want to have to go back to school. I don't want the girls to think that we don't want to be with them…" I said quietly as we climbed into bed.

"Ya… I know what you mean… They have been a LOT of work and energy so far… But I could spend every minute of every day with them and you…" She said quietly as I pulled her into my arms and we were facing each other.

"I know Bella… I know…" I said quietly as I kissed her hair.

"Edward…" Bella said quietly.

"Yes my love?" I responded into the silence.

"Do you regret it…?" She asked after a minute.

"Regret what?" I asked quietly.

"Me getting pregnant…" She said quietly and I heard tears come back to her voice.

I tilted her head up to look in her eyes and she was indeed… Teary eyed…

"No baby." I said quietly as I rubbed my thumb on her soft cheek. "Why would you EVER think that…?"

"Because of me… Your parents are in Prison, my mom is in prison, you were basically forced to live with me because I got pregnant… And we had to sell my car for money because I made it so that we had no place to go, but Charlie's." She said through her tears.

I squeezed her to me and whispered to her, "Bella… You just told me not, five minutes ago that 'it takes two to tango' and now you are blaming your pregnancy on yourself. I don't regret anything, Bella… Just as you told me, you gave me two little gifts of love… And I have you forever… Do you regret it?"

"No. I don't regret anything either… Unless I made you un-happy…" She cried out.

"No honey… No… You didn't make me un-happy… I feel horrible that you feel that way…" I told her honestly. "My parents belong, locked up. They are crazy… As with Rene… That isn't your fault… And most of all, I did NOT move in with you, in this house because I felt that it was my duty because you were pregnant…"

She started crying harder as I told her how I felt…

"Bella… What brought this all on?" I asked her quietly.

After a minute, she responded, "We have two baby girls sleeping in the room next to us…" I wiped her tears and she continued, "I feel horrible that I took away your freedom… You are stuck to them for the rest of your life… And no matter if you stay with me or not… You will always be attached to me because I got pregnant at seventeen and had your children…"

"Isabella. You did not take anything away from me. I will not be 'stuck to you'… I love you and I will be with you until you order me away… I will be there by your side until the day I die… I will… I promise…" I told her as I looked into her eyes and held her face so she would look at me. "We both went into this perfectly aware that this could happen… We started having sex, and we both knew that you could get pregnant… You are a girl and I am a guy, Bella… We always said we would have kids, but now we both just did a little earlier than planned… And that's ok with me… In the future, I promise I will give you as many beautiful babies as you wish… Or if you don't want any more, I want you to know that I am ok with that… It is your body Bella. I swear I will be there with you and our children forever. And when you are ready, I will marry you…"

She looked at me wide eyed and her breathing started to soften.

"You will marry me not just because I got pregnant?" She asked quietly.

"OF COURSE BELLA! I WILL MARY YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND YOU LOVE ME!" I told her honestly.

"I do… I do love you Edward… And as long as you are ok with everything you just said, then I will marry you… There is nobody like you in this world, and nobody else I will EVER want." She whispered, still looking into my eyes. "The entire time I was pregnant… You looked at my face and not my stomach… You treated me with pure respect, as most didn't… And you still loved me… Even though I got pregnant at seventeen…" Her tears started streaming down her face and I melted…

"Honey, please don't cry… I do… I really do mean everything I have ever said to you… Not just now, but always… Every time I told you that I loved you, I meant it… Every time I kissed you, I meant it… And when you told me you were pregnant and I promised that everything would be ok... I meant it…" I told her softly.

She put her hands on my face and pulled my lips down to hers, softly… Her hot tears continued to stream down her face as I held her lips to mine. Her lips felt so soft… Her skin felt so warm… And most of all… She felt like mine…

**OK EVERY BODY! THERE WE GO! I FINALLY UPDATED! THERE WE GOT SOME EMOTION OF EVERY KIND, AND A BIT OF EDWARD AND BELLA FLUFF**** I REALLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT REALLY WAS STRONG AND SWEET. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY BECAUSE THE ENDING IS VERRY NEAR! I WISH I COULD HAVE JUST ENDED HERE AND PUT AN EPI. BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE SO MUCH BUISNESS UNFINISHED. I PROMISEEEEEEE THAT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN! AS ALWAYS MY PRECIOUS'S… REVIEW!**


End file.
